


Beach Week

by Cho_Cozi_Seyunolu



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Xeno, total smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Cozi_Seyunolu/pseuds/Cho_Cozi_Seyunolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't read El Goonish Shive, the webcomic by Dan Shive (at egscomics.com), I wholeheartedly recommend you do so. It is one of the best webcomics out there and I hope I can do Dan's characters justice. Once again, I do not own this comic or any of the characters and make this merely out of love for the comic. This is a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plan is Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I posted this years back on AdultFanFiction. It appears to have eaten it. Fortunately I have archives. Reposting here.
> 
> I am halfway through a new standalone smutty EGS fanfic that will be posted up on this site ASAP, getting back into the swing of writing, and will probably either continue writing this where it left off or rewrite it from scratch at some point (parts of it are less than great to me now, 5 years later). In the mean time, here it is in its original form.
> 
> By this point it's kind of AU given canon developments. I don't care. It will continue in this general theme, with elements from newer story arcs insinuated in.

Grace’s antennae curled and twitched and her hips rose off the bed as her second orgasm washed over her. As she shuddered and moaned in ecstasy, she was oblivious to anything but the beautiful sensations being brought to her body. As the waves of pleasure finally subsided, she panted and stroked the head and shoulders of her lover who was so skillfully eating her out – and who she had pleasured just as intensely a little while earlier. Soon her clit was too sensitive to take any more, and a small tug at the shoulders brought her lover climbing up to straddle her body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Grace tasted her own pussy juice. They kissed long and hard, Grace loving every moment of it. Eventually, her breath still coming hard, she broke the kiss and her lover rolled off of her. The two of them lay on the twin bed facing each other, legs still entwined, hands on each other’s shapely hips. “Wow, Ellen… I think you’re… even better than Tedd at that! You must make Nanase very happy,” she got out between breaths with a smile.  
  
Ellen smiled back, still a bit flushed from her own earlier exertions. “You’re really good yourself too, ya know. Definitely better than Elliot. We girls are better than guys when it comes to oral, we know what we like,” she said with a wink.  
  
“Mmmm... Maybe I should break out the TF gun one of these nights and show Tedd how it’s done!” Grace said with a little smirk of her own… not entirely in jest. They slipped into a satisfied silence, enjoying their afterglow, running their hands idly through each other’s hair and along each other’s backs, occasionally leaning in to lightly kiss each other.  
  
Grace was so glad she had worked up the courage to ask Tedd’s permission to mess around with Ellen. She had always been interested, sometimes even fascinated, by her friends’ attitudes and feelings towards sex, even if she didn’t always show it at first. It was a topic she had little normal experience with before she left the Nest. She had been nearly 18 by the time she had escaped from that lab, with only a clinical understanding of the biological “facts of life” and her own confused auto-erotic explorations, furtively hidden from Damien – she had a lot of lost time to make up for. Thinking back on her old confusion and shyness, she was amazed at how little she knew then. She had shed much of her initial naiveté in the year and a half since then, losing what remained of her virginity to Tedd in June of their first summer together and rapidly taking the lead in exploring this new aspect of their lives.  
  
Soon enough she had come to realize what a sexual person her best friend Ellen was (probably due to her perpetually V5’d nature and her casting off of Elliot’s inhibitions) and found she was very open to the idea of experimenting outside her relationship with Nanase. Nanase had even given her permission to do so due to her concern that time issues would prevent her from satisfying Ellen enough. A few months ago, Ellen even admitted to Grace that she and Elliot were screwing each other silly whenever their parents were asleep or away (not that the whole group hadn’t already speculated that this was happening) – and Grace realized that she didn’t find that odd at all, given the nature of their relationship. With all this sexual talk, soon she was slightly surprised to find herself fantasizing about lesbian sex with her best friend. She had always been curious about it, and as much as she did not like being called “bisexual” (she preferred just “sexual”), she certainly did find Ellen to be a very attractive woman and fun be around. With Tedd’s permission, him realizing that Grace would never let Ellen be a threat to their relationship (and a little buzzed by the possibility of a threesome in the back of his mind), they had begun experimenting several months earlier and had rapidly become occasional lovers. Grace finally really understood the phrase “friends with benefits” and loved every minute of it. And Tedd could count on Grace being in a “fun” mood when he came back from his summer job at the DGB on a day the two of them had messed around.  
  
Having caught their breath, their sweat drying in the cool air of her bedroom, Grace propped her upper body up on an elbow. Her dark breasts were pushed out, and she giggled to see Ellen’s eyes immediately drawn to them. “Like what you see?” Ellen nodded with a grin and nuzzled Grace’s boobs with her nose and lips, briefly and sensually licking a nipple. Grace sighed happily and shuddered, her afterglow still humming. “I’m so glad we can do this. It’s not quite like sex with Tedd, but this is still so hot and so much fun! I wish we’d started sooner.”  
  
“I know what you mean. Before I was born, Elliot never thought he would do anything with anyone outside a relationship… boy would we have missed out.”  
  
“Yeah… who would’ve known ‘playing’ together could one day mean this! Heehee…” A contemplative look crossed Grace’s face, replacing her earlier dreamy smile. Her free hand idly stroking Ellen’s toned thigh, she asked, “Ellen? Why don’t more friends have sex with each other like this?”  
  
Ellen shrugged. “A lot of people save it for people they really love. Sometimes it’s out of fear of things getting awkward and uncomfortable around each other afterwards, for whatever reason.”  
  
“But why would you be uncomfortable around a friend? Isn’t that kind of the point of a friend, someone you’re always comfortable with and can say anything to? That doesn’t make sense to me. And saving it for people I love is what I’m doing. I love you.” Grace leaned in and they shared another light kiss. Pulling back, she continued. “Not like Tedd, I’m totally in love with him in a different way. But I love you as my best friend and I love all my friends to some point and I don’t see why more good friends can’t share some pleasure, like we do. I mean, you and Elliot have been going at it for at least half a year now…”  
  
“Some people would think that’s different. We basically used to be the same person.”  
  
“But you’re not anymore.”  
  
“No, we’re not. I guess we and our girlfriends are okay with it because we all know Elliot and I will never fall for each other. I kind of agree with you, it is special because we know and love each other. But a lot of people don’t have that chance with their friends or don’t want to take the chance of it going badly.”  
  
“See, that’s the thing! Knowing our friends, I don’t see any people that I think it would go badly between. Everyone knows where they stand with everyone else; we’ve known each other for a while now. Tedd, Nanase, and Sarah are all already okay with their significant others having sex with one or more of their friends on the side… Is it just that they haven’t thought of their friends like that?”  
  
“Maybe… I didn’t really stop and think about how open our little group is before now.” Ellen paused. “You really think that you could have sex with your other friends and be okay with it?”  
  
“Definitely – well, at least my better friends, like you and Sarah and Elliot and Nanase and Justin. As long as Tedd was okay with it of course,” Grace said, blushing slightly.  
  
“And you think that if they were given the opportunity they would be able to handle having sex with each other?”  
  
“I don’t see why not.”  
  
Ellen’s nipples were beginning to go a bit more erect, and she had started gently stroking Grace’s ass – Grace could tell she was obviously getting excited. “What about Tedd – would you be okay with your boyfriend screwing your friends?”  
  
Grace had to think about that for a second. “I don’t know that he would really _want_ to… not regularly at least, maybe as something to try out though. But yeah, I think it could be really cool to, say, watch you have your way with him.” She giggled at the image – Ellen would tire the poor boy out, she was so intense in her lovemaking.  
  
Ellen moved her legs to clasp one of Grace’s. Grace knew where this was headed – both the conversation and the foreplay. “What would you think about us giving our friends an opportunity to try each other out? Have a party or something? Think they’d go for it?”  
  
“...That’s one of the best ideas I’ve heard in a *long* time. We haven’t had a good getting-out-of-your-comfort-zone party since your 18th birthday V5-party. The boy/girl ratio would be a little off… but I guess that isn’t a problem for some of us,” Grace said, eying their entwined legs with a smile. “It’d also be fun to see Justin and Elliot get it on, if they were up for it.”  
  
“Hah, that's for sure… mm, I think I know what we’re doing one of these weekends!” Ellen said, tightening her legs and bringing Grace’s thigh into contact with her pussy. She breathed heavily as she started squeezing Grace’s leg between her thighs.  
  
Grace stroked Ellen’s nipple and ran her other hand along her ass. Ellen’s pussy against her leg was just as hot as it had been when she had eaten it out, leaking all over her leg, the lips puffy and flushed. “My GOD, Ellen, you’re just insatiable aren’t you!” Ellen just grinned and nodded, ready for round two.  
  
Grace closed her eyes and kissed her friend. Their kiss started out slow and sensual but rapidly heated up, Ellen biting Grace’s lower lip and the two of them gasping as their tongues entwined. Grace knew what her lover needed, and rolled on top of Ellen, straddling her body with their boobs mashed together. She stopped kissing and rose up just enough to brush Ellen’s nipples with her own, and wiggled ever so slightly… she just loved watching Ellen squirm in ticklish pleasure when she did that. Ellen placed her hands firmly on Grace’s asscheeks, giddy with anticipation of what was to come.  
  
Grace attacked her lover, their bodies melting together in bliss as their passion built. Ellen could feel Grace’s hands everywhere, her lips everywhere… her neck tingled and she moaned as Grace’s kisses traced her earlobes, collarbones, the curves of her jaw. Her legs circled around Grace’s as the seyunolu’s lips and oh-so-soft antennae found the full curves of her breasts and she felt sexually charged kisses on her nipples. Trying to return the favor, she stroked Grace’s boobs, sides, neck… but as Grace worked her way down Ellen’s body, all she could focus on were the feelings the squirrel girl was giving her. Her hands found her own tits as Grace, with agonizing slowness, reached Ellen’s inner thighs and looked up with a smile to her lover’s face. She licked her lips, and dove in towards Ellen’s aromatic and dripping pussy.  
  
Ellen gasped and arched her back as Grace’s tongue slid along her slit and immediately began teasing her clit. She thrust her hips forward, trying to envelop Grace’s face between her thighs. Antennae stroked her inner thighs like two feather dusters, as Grace teased Ellen’s clit with her lips and tongue as only another woman could. Grace’s hands roamed all over Ellen’s legs and hips, while Ellen played with her tits with one hand and stroked Grace’s hair with another. She started to pant and her eyes rolled up a bit as Grace brushed her clit with her lower lip. “Mmmm… you taste so good,” she cooed as she looked up Ellen’s body again.  
  
“Don’t stop… just don’t stop…” Ellen begged, and Grace grinned and gave a slow lick up her pussy lips, and gently laid the flat of her tongue across her clit. Ellen was in heaven. A new sheen of sweat soon enveloped her skin as her moans and slurping sounds filled Grace’s bedroom. Grace knew just what spots to hit and just how much to stiffen her tongue to bring Ellen to agonizing heights of pleasure. She grabbed the bedsheets with one hand while her other continued squeezing her boobs. As Grace’s tongue made a few particularly lovely tiny twitches, a feeling she knew well from her memories as Elliot, and was now so similar and yet so different, started to rise.  
  
“I’m going to cum… Oh, God, Grace, don’t… I’m going to _cuuuuuuuUUUUMMMM_!” Her voice became a moan of ecstasy as her world collapsed down to the constellation of feelings radiating out of her pussy. She panted and squirmed, her hips rising off the bed and her back arching once again. Grace struggled mightily to keep her tongue on her clit – but keep it there she did, her tongue on Ellen’s clit and her antennae stroking her inner thighs in a frenzy. Ellen’s body tingled and spasmed, and after what felt like a glorious eternity she came down from her orgasm. Panting and shuddering, she put her hands on Grace’s head and antennae, pulling her away from her sopping and now all too sensitive pussy. Yet again, the two embraced and kissed, sharing Ellen’s pussy juice this time.  
  
Still breathing heavily after a few minutes, Ellen broke the kiss and lay back on the bed. Grace could tell, looking at Ellen as she rested for a few minutes, that she was completely spent. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, her pubes soaked, and her layered hair slightly matted. Grace herself still felt a bit sensitive from the working over she had gotten earlier. “You don’t need to return the favor,” she said to her beautiful friend, lying down next to her. “My Teddy’s coming home in a little while. He can handle me. In the mean time, you smell like sex.” Ellen opened her eyes and grinned.  
  
“Well then, I guess I need a shower, don’t I…” Her eyes glinted with her patented Ellen-esque enthusiasm. “But who will wash my back? I just don’t know if I can reach it in this condition…”  
  
Grace chuckled. “I think something can be arranged.”


	2. Squirrel Girlfriend

Tedd thanked his coworker and closed the car door, waving as Jerry drove off to his own home. Turning, he hurried towards the front door, hoping that Grace would forgive him for coming home 40 minutes late. Things had gotten a little hectic at his DGB lab internship – you just can’t leave an Uryuoum TF-core cylinder open to the air and powered up overnight if you want it to work when you come back in the morning – and he had to stay longer than anticipated to put it back together. To make matters worse, the building was built like a faraday cage and blocked all his cell phone signals when he was inside. To make them even worse, he had left his phone on and it had exhausted its entire battery trying to contact the nearest tower. By the time he got outside and tried to tell Grace he was on his way and to order a pizza because his dad was busy with some crisis and wouldn’t be home until late, the battery was totally dead - and Jerry hadn’t even brought a phone to work because he spent a lot of time in the higher-security areas of the building. Tedd ordinarily called when he was on his way home – Grace liked to be there to greet him. He’d also heard that there was a chance that Ellen was coming over today. He wanted to let them know he was on his way if she was still there. 

Opening the door, Tedd called out “Grace, I’m home!” He tensed up, expecting one of Grace’s enthusiastic greetings. When it didn’t come, he was mildly puzzled. Walking from the front door into the ground floor living room, he put his shoes down in the hallway and backpack down next to the couch. He tried again.

“Grace? I’m h-” *TACKLE GLOMP*

A large, familiar brown blur sped around the corner from the direction of the stairs, and with infinite enthusiasm and incredible dexterity tackled Tedd onto the couch. Grace landed on top of him, straddling him on her hands and knees with her hands on his chest. “Hi Tedd!” she said, smiling.

The first thing Tedd noticed about Grace, looking right into her face (and smiling back) after he regained his equilibrium and made sure all his limbs were accounted for, was that she was in her human-with-antennae mode rather than the squirrel-girl form she favored when sleeping and relaxing at home. The second thing he noticed was that she was completely naked. 

While somewhat unusual for a greeting, this was hardly *shocking* to Tedd – one thing Grace never lost over the last year and a half was her general distaste for unnecessary clothing. Much to Mr. Verres’ chagrin she had taken up sleeping nude and not getting immediately dressed after showers, or in the mornings on weekends. And while she usually slept in squirrel form, escaping some of the disapproval that non-furred nudity would have evoked from her legal guardian, it could be annoying to shower or dry off as a furry squirrel-girl and she often changed forms on a whim – leading to a non-trivial amount of human-Grace nudity around the Verres household (though Mr. Verres curtailed it a bit outside her bedroom with some ground rules, at least when he was around). Tedd, of course, was not complaining.

Tedd smiled and raised his head to give his girlfriend a light kiss. “Hi yourself.” Despite having been acclimated to Grace’s naked human body over the last year and a half, he took a moment to admire her. Her dark skin, perfectly shaped breasts just touching his chest, her shapely hips, the graceful way she held her antennae in front of her face, the feel of her back as he reached around her torso to hug her… and of course her beautiful multiethnic face, and her smile. He could hardly believe he could have been so lucky in finding a girlfriend. 

Their relationship had never faltered in the years since she showed up, literally on his doorstep, running from her brothers and Damien. Through the hard times when Damien was a threat, her adjustment to "normal" life, all the bizarre periods of supernatural shenanigans that followed, and the vagaries of everyday life, their love had never diminished. Even recent events with Ellen, events that might have broken some couples, had only strengthened them. She was a beautiful half-alien shapeshifter, crazily smart, incredibly perceptive, and one of the kindest and gentlest people at heart he had ever known. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. And he could tell she was just as crazy about him.

“So, to what do I owe this particularly nice greeting?” Tedd asked.

Grace’s eyes moved from his face down to her bare torso, realizing what he meant. “Oh, well I took a shower about an hour and a half ago and started playing Sword of the Stars on your laptop. You didn’t call and I didn’t realize it got so late – I would’ve been downstairs ready to pounce you!” She pecked him on the lips again, as his mind feverishly digested the potential implications of her showering in the middle of the day. She sighed as their lips parted, and rose to a sitting position, keeping hold of one of his hands with hers. Tedd sat up too, and she leaned over a bit to rest her head on his shoulder. “I guess I should be getting dressed for dinner now?”

“Well…” Tedd began. “Turns out Dad isn’t coming home until at least 9 tonight. Called me on the lab phone, said he would be late and then started cursing about goddamn diplomats and government contractors and something about an interdimensional walrus. I didn’t ask.”

“It’s just us then, is it?” Grace asked, smiling again and squeezing Tedd’s hand. “Isn’t that so special! I get a home dinner-date with my Teddy. Is there a dress code?” she asked coyly, leaning back ‘nonchalantly’ and pushing out her chest a little with the most innocent look she had been able to perfect on her face. She knew that despite being used to her body, Tedd could sure be distracted by it.

Tedd certainly did take notice. Her perfect dark brown nipples, while not erect, were standing up just a wee bit more than they had a right to at this temperature. Tearing his eyes away from them to make eye contact again, he said “Nope! No shirt, no shoes, no problem!” 

Grace smiled. She loved teasing Tedd… though he was getting a bit more difficult to perturb lately. She sat back against the armrest of the couch at an angle and crossed her legs. Tedd detected a bit of mirth in her face as she asked, “So… how was your day?”

Tedd told her about the experiment that the team was doing and how they were trying to reverse engineer the control pathways of the uryuoum device they had recently acquired. Grace listened – she was honestly interested, and understood most of it from having helped Tedd investigate the physics of the TF gun. When Tedd excitedly explained the latest particularly unusual finding, she grinned and chuckled for a moment.

“What is it?” Tedd asked, confusedly.

“You. You get so absorbed in things you’re working on. So enthusiastic. It’s really cute.”

“Hey, you’re pretty darn cute yourself!” Tedd said, leaning over to his naked girlfriend and planting a kiss on her lips. It was followed by another, and another. Her kisses were so warm, so inviting, so tender… he scooched himself over so he was sitting next to Grace on the couch, and reached around to hold her. His hands rested on her lower back and side as they continued slowly planting kisses on each others’ receptive lips. Grace lifted her legs so that they were lying across Tedd’s at an angle and the two of them held each other, Grace’s hands resting on his neck and waist. Tedd loved the warm, smooth feeling of her skin against his hands, the feeling of her pert breasts pressed into his chest, her lips against his… he traced his fingertips up and down her back while her antennae rested on his long, purple hair. They felt so safe and warm and just so RIGHT together; he never wanted that feeling to end.

Their kisses petering out after a few minutes, the two of them leaned on each other, savoring their cuddle time. Tedd straightened up so that he could take in a view of Grace’s face, and asked, “So how was your day? Did Ellen manage to get a ride over?”

Grace’s eyes got a faraway look for a moment. “Mhmmmm… we had a fun time,” she said, smirking slightly and putting her voice in a tone Tedd knew well.

“Oh really now? A fun time, or a ‘fun’ time?” Tedd felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Mmmm… well, when she got here we played Super Smash Goons for about an hour and I completely creamed her, and then we made lunch and played around in my room for a while.” she said, enjoying the slight look of consternation on Tedd’s face. “And then… we made out on my bed and stripped and ate each other until we both came twice… so both!” At that, Tedd’s pulse quickened even more, and his eyes widened. Grace grinned with mirth at his state once again. “You horny boy! You want to hear all about it don’t you?” Tedd merely nodded with a big grin on his face.

Grace started her story. She described in exquisite detail how she and Ellen had wound up sitting next to each other on her bed. How their eyes had locked and Ellen had gotten a wicked grin on her face. How a light embrace had become slow, sensual kisses, and then more passionate kisses, and then making out while groping each other under their shirts. How they had undressed each other, and Grace had licked Ellen’s ample breasts and nipples while fingering her until Ellen had begged to be eaten. How Grace had brought Ellen to a shuddering climax and Ellen had returned the favor, kissing her way down from Grace’s smaller breasts to her pussy and licking her through two back to back orgasms. How they had taken a break, and then after Grace licked Ellen to another moaning paroxysm, they had hopped in the shower and made out while washing each other squeaky clean. 

Tedd’s pulse was racing as he heard all this. His dick had long since risen of its own accord, straining in his boxers underneath Grace’s legs. The thought of his sexy girlfriend being pleasured that hard made him SO hot. The thought of her with another woman set him on fire – he’d always had a thing for lesbians. And the thought of her having sex with Ellen, the incredibly sexy bisexual duplicate of his best friend… he wouldn’t have admitted it to Elliot if he could avoid it, but Ellen was HOT. He had nurtured secret bedtime masturbation fantasies of fucking Ellen and Grace together almost since the day Elliot was accidentally V5’d. He still fantasized about it, especially since the two women had began their own sexual relationship.

“…And then, in the shower, the two of us had a pretty interesting idea,” Grace said, her own body obviously getting aroused, her nipples erect and tight and her breathing a bit deeper than normal.

Intrigued by the sudden change in direction of the narrative, Tedd ventured, “…Oh? Like what?

“Mmmm… I’ll tell you later. Right now, it looks like someone is getting excited!” she purred, reaching down between her legs with one hand to grab Tedd’s obvious erection through his pants.

Tedd inhaled sharply. With a predatory gleam in her eye, Grace leaned back over to Tedd and kissed him hard. After a surprised few seconds, Tedd’s arms belatedly found purchase on Grace’s hips and worked their way up to cup the underside of her firm, tan breasts. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he replied, “You certainly know how to make that happen,” before returning his lips to hers. Her free hand found its way to the lower border of his blue button-down overshirt, and after worming under it also wormed under the black t-shirt he always seemed to wear to work. Giving his groin a final squeeze, she moved both hands under his shirt – she hadn’t had an opportunity to just feel his skin against hers that afternoon. Soon he was shrugging off the outer shirt onto the floor, and she pulled the t-shirt up over his face, immediately flinging her body against his much lighter one and continuing to make out as the shirts fluttered to the floor. 

Taking a moment to disentangle himself from under Grace’s legs, Tedd climbed on top of her. His hands roamed all over her body, while she once again gripped his groin through his pants and soon enough had them unfastened, reaching in to grab his erection directly. Noting that she was laying against the armrest of the couch, and that his mobility was hampered by the back of the seat, Tedd spoke up. “Should we go to my bedroom?”

Grace looked reluctant for just a moment, eager to keep at what they had begun. But after a moment of thought, she said, “Sure!” and, once the two of them had stood up, bolted back around the corner. 

The young lovers ran up the stairs as quickly as they could. Tedd followed Grace, carrying his shirts in one hand and holding up his unbuttoned pants with the other. Nearly tripping over the loose fabric, he stumbled up the last few steps to find Grace already at his bedroom door. Her nude body leaned seductively against the doorframe, her hips at an angle and her antennae hanging down just a bit to frame a beautiful expression of mixed love and lust. She looked perfect. He approached her, planting another passionate kiss on her lips while reaching his free hand behind her to open the door. She walked backwards, pulling Tedd with her, her arms all over his bare torso, until she let herself fall backwards onto the side of his bed.

Tedd looked down as she sat up, bringing her warm nipples against his belly and her lips to his neck and collarbone. She made him gasp as she brushed his purple hair aside and captured an earlobe between her teeth. Her breath against his ear was intoxicating. Throwing his shirts in the corner, he reached forward to tweak one of her nipples with one hand while inching the other one down slowly against her belly, lower and lower, until it touched her brown pubic hair and he cupped her hot and slightly wet mons. He felt his lover inhale suddenly at the contact, and she reached her hands under the waistband of his boxers, pushing them and his khaki pants down to his ankles and immediately and delicately grabbing his hot, hard shaft, the tip already leaking precum.

They knew each others’ bodies well. They had taken the plunge (and the remainders of each other’s virginity) in a tent one night on a camping trip a year earlier, Grace’s squirrel-claws leaving red marks on Tedd’s back that were a royal pain for him to hide (unsuccessfully) from his friends while swimming the next day. Once Grace got herself on the pill later that summer their activities expanded beyond having sex while Grace was in her sterile human/squirrel/alien hybrid form, to human and other forms. They certainly had tried out a few kinks – God knew Tedd had some – and Grace was always coming up with new and creative uses for the TF gun. But those were special occasions. Most of the time, their lovemaking was more simple, tender, loving. HIGHLY enthusiastic for sure, though, and with Grace as often in squirrel-form as human as the mood took her. She had learned exactly what got her Teddy hot, and Tedd had learned just how to please her, whatever form she was in.

Tedd stepped out of his boxers, and muttering an instruction that Grace scoot over, climbed onto the bed on his knees. She pulled her smooth legs up onto the bed and turned to face him, bringing their faces and bodies together. With his straining erection pushed up against her, touching her waist and stomach with its sensitive underside, he attacked her lips with his own. Their breathing accelerated, panting as their hands went everywhere and their tongues wrestled with each other. Taking one hand, Tedd reached down between their bodies to Grace’s inner thigh and ran his fingers up, until he felt her hot, wet folds. As he spread her pussy lips and slid first one and then two fingers into her already well-lubricated channel, she exhaled into his mouth with one of the sexiest moans he had ever had the privilege to hear, wrapped her antennae around his head, and reached down to recapture his engorged prick in her soft and delicate hands. 

They kneeled there, Tedd fingering his girlfriend as she slowly stroked his shaft and occasionally reached back to fondle his balls, for what felt like forever but was probably just a few minutes. Then Grace suddenly leaned away, and gently pushed Tedd’s body so that he lay back on his bed. Climbing over him as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, she came forward and straddled his chest… and proceeded to wordlessly move forward and bring her now soaking pussy over his lips. Tedd was perfectly happy to oblige her. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and breathed on her spread-open pussy, and licked back and forth between her labia from her slick opening all the way up to her clit. Resting his hands on her hips, he felt a small shudder pass through her thighs as he stiffened his tongue against her clit and savored her flavor… so slick, so salty and tangy, and so very Grace. As he continued his oral ministrations, practiced and perfected over more than a year, he listened to the sounds he was eliciting from the sexually charged seyunolu. With every moan, every twitch, every sharp intake of breath, he could feel his own erection hardening still further. “Uhn… Oh, Teddy…” she eventually groaned, grinding her pussy down closer to his lips and forcing his head deeper into the mattress. He could’ve laid there and smelled and tasted her forever.

But that was not to be. With a sudden motion that left his tired tongue licking at nothing and his eyes flying open, Grace backed her pussy away from his mouth and leaned over his face. “Please…” she intoned, looking down with a look of great intensity, her chest heaving. “I need you in me. I need you in me NOW.” 

Tedd didn’t need to be told a second time. He pulled his body up closer to the head of the bed, while Grace backed on her knees down his body until her pussy was poised over his groin. Taking hold of his erection, Grace closed her eyes as she settled downwards. Tedd felt his head, slick with precum, come in contact with her wet labia, and Grace took a moment to slide it up and down her slit. But then she moved him straight to her opening, and in one practiced motion slid him into her. Tedd watched, transfixed, as his member split her much darker body open and disappeared. The familiar feeling was magical; his dick slid into her slippery, hot, tight channel with almost no resistance.

Having settled herself down on Tedd’s cock, Grace sighed and opened her eyes. Leaning forward over his torso, she put her hands on his chest and began thrusting her hips. She moved up and down around him, starting slowly and speeding up once he was thoroughly coated in her juices. Looking into his eyes, between panting breaths she said “God I needed that… Mmmm… you just… FILL me so well…”

His own breathing coming harder and faster, Tedd breathlessly replied, “I’m not complaining.” He started thrusting his hips upwards to meet her downthrusts, eliciting another set of moans from his girlfriend and wonderful feelings from where they were joined. He reached up to touch her body again, running his hands along her sides and then grabbing one breast in each hand – each one just the right size, a perfect handful, with nipples now as erect as they could get. As he played with them, he saw Grace’s cheeks and neck were flushing a slightly redder shade of brown and her antennae rising up from their normal resting position in front of her face – signs he knew well. Leaving one hand on her breast and rubbing her nipple, he reached down and put his other thumb on her clit. He knew she would be very close, after the licking he had given her. After a minute or two of rubbing in time with her bouncing up and down, Grace suddenly exhaled explosively and tensed up, forcing her hips forward and Tedd’s shaft deep inside her.

Her eyes lost focus before scrunching closed as her climax began. She moaned out loud and gripped Tedd’s shoulders hard with her fingers, as her antennae curled upwards in spiral shapes and twitched uncontrollably. As she came, her pussy clenched and quivered around Tedd’s cock. He held himself steady inside her and kept rubbing her clit feverishly. He knew that with proper care and attention Grace could cum twice, or sometimes even three times, before she got too tired and sensitive – there was no need to hurry his own orgasm.

Grace stayed there, twitching and moaning in sexual ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm, for at least 10 seconds. Then her antennae loosened up, suddenly drooping to the sides of her face, and her hot and dripping pussy stopped spasming. Her eyes opened again, and she smiled an absolutely beautiful, freshly-fucked smile at Tedd. Wordlessly, she leaned down over his body and lay against him, and brought her mouth to his. After sharing a slow, trembling kiss, she lifted her body off of his, letting his slick member slide from her body. Slowly crawling down between his legs, she took his swollen dickhead into her mouth, enjoying the mixed taste of her juices and his copious precum. 

Tedd closed his eyes and sighed as her lips and tongue worked their magic on him. He took his hands and rested them on her head at the base of her antennae, stroking her scalp through her hair – he knew that just drove her crazy. She breathed hard as she licked up and down his shaft, lingering on the sensitive underside just before it flared out into his wide purple head. Once again opening her mouth, she took half his length in and bobbed her head up and down while alternately stroking his belly and balls with her soft, furry antennae. Tedd struggled to control himself, groaning as feelings built within him. But before he could reach the point of no return, she released his cock and climbed up the bed to lie down next to him. Lunging at her, he kissed her lips, jaw, earlobes, neck, forehead, antennae… as their bodies writhed together on the bed, Grace worked her way under her lover and soon Tedd found himself laying on top of her, her legs spread wide, his dick rubbing against her slit. Pulling away from her, their eyes met and a hungry look came over Grace’s face. 

Knowing what he had to do, Tedd grabbed his hot shaft and guided it to Grace’s even hotter pussy. Taking a moment to aim at just the right spot, he pushed his hips forwards and slid into her, eliciting a loud intake of breath from Grace and a moan of pleasure from himself. Holding his torso above hers with his arms, her nipples bouncing up and down slightly with each stroke, he began to fuck her in earnest. Planting the soles of her widely-spread feet on the bed, Grace met his thrusts from below this time and snaked one hand down to grab his ass and another down to play with her clit as the wonderful feelings his prick was bringing her kept increasing. 

They lay there fucking for what had to be several minutes, both of them groaning and moaning in pleasure. Tedd increased his speed as his arms got more and more tired; Grace tweaked her clit faster and faster, brushing Tedd’s long hair out of her face with her antennae when they weren’t busy caressing his cheeks. Soon enough, her moans reached a crescendo and her eyes locked with his, before rolling up as her orgasm began. Tedd kept thrusting through her pussy contractions as she came, but just as he thought her climax was tailing off she suddenly reached out with both hands and grabbed his ass, pulling him into her as far as he could go and gasping anew. Surrendering, he lowered himself on top of her, mashing her boobs against his chest and letting her grind her clit up against his pubic bone as he struggled not to cum from the sensations her pulsing muscles and the sight of her ecstasy brought him.

As Grace’s latest paroxysm subsided, she shivered and her antennae fell from their tensed-up state limp against the pillow behind her head. Tedd lifted his head, and once again began thrusting, leaving his body in contact with Grace’s from neck to groin. He was very close to cumming, and closed his eyes so as to concentrate on delaying his orgasm… so he didn’t see as Grace looked at him, smiled, and closed her own eyes in concentration, thinking of a particular form…

Suddenly, Grace’s pussy became noticeably tighter around Tedd’s straining hardness. The sound of her breath and the points of her nipples slid a few inches down the bed towards their joined sexes. Her belly and breasts against his skin began to tickle him with each thrust, as did her thighs against his hips, as a coat of fur grew all over her body. And he suddenly felt a huge, soft appendage come up from behind and caress his ass… His eyes flew open, to see Grace’s beautiful squirrely face with pointed teeth bared in a wide smile, reaching up to lightly run her claws over his sides as her large fluffy tail rubbed against his back…

He came like a fire hose.

Hot pleasure traveled in wave after wave from the base of his dick down his legs and all over his body, tingling wherever he felt the touch of Grace’s fur. His limbs shaking uncontrollably and breath coming erratically as he shot stream after stream of cum deep inside Grace’s pussy, Tedd found Grace’s lips on his and felt her pointed canines as she sucked his upper lip into her mouth. He could hardly keep his lips on hers, but he tried, the ecstasy of even more contact with the squirrel-girl enticing him. Grace, meanwhile, savored the feeling of his shaft pulsing inside her and her ability to set him off like that.

As his orgasm finally ended, Tedd found himself lying spent with all his weight on top of Grace, his slowly deflating cock still embedded in her tight, sticky snatch, breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat while Grace idly played her fingertips and claws gently over his back. He lifted his upper torso up on his elbows so as to be able to look Grace in the eyes. 

“I love you, Teddy,” she said, with a beatific smile on her chipmunk-cheeked face.

“I love you too,” he echoed adoringly.

********************************************************

After about half an hour of post-coital cuddling and kissing, Tedd and Grace had cleaned themselves up and Tedd had ordered a pizza, not feeling like cooking and rather hungry after the exertions of the evening. The two of them ate together at the dining room table, companionably chatting, Tedd having put on a pair of mesh shorts and his usual black t-shirt and Grace, still in squirrel form, having put on a t-shirt herself to avoid getting crumbs in her fur. 

Their pizza mostly exhausted, Tedd put the remainder in the fridge. Returning to the dining room, he found grace with a contemplative look on her face. “What is it?” he asked, knowing she had something on her mind. 

He sure didn’t expect what came out of her mouth, though. “Do you want to have sex with Ellen?” she asked.

Tedd froze, his hand still on his chair in the process of pulling it out. He tried to say something, anything as a reply, but all that happened was his jaw fell open.

Grace was a bit tickled at his state, but she continued calmly. “Ellen and I got to talking today. She and I have been lovers for a while now. Lovers and friends, and it’s just been another way of us expressing our friendship and having fun with each other. I don’t see why we can’t extend that arrangement. I think the two of you would have a great time!”

Tedd’s eyes were wide, fixed on Grace’s sincere but smiling expression. He was still mostly in shock from the question itself. He had fantasized about fucking Ellen for years. Of COURSE Grace would know this, he thought, she knew him better than he knew himself. But those were fantasies! He couldn’t let them control him. He couldn’t let them break through into the real world.

What if Elliot found out – heck, Elliot WOULD find out; the Dunkel twins were closer than any set of natural-born twins could ever be and hid nothing from each other. What about Nanase? She was Ellen’s girlfriend! Had she approved this plan? And yet… Grace was no dummy. She was perceptive and cared deeply about her friends and their relationships. She would never have suggested something like this without putting a lot of thought into it.

All this inner turmoil was wasted on his mouth. All that came out was “…But… But… Nanase… Elliot…”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry! We think we have a way that will let everything work out with everyone. No one would be hiding anything from anyone. In fact, I think there could be a lot of fun involved…” Sensing his confusion, she continued. “Ellen and I were talking in the shower, and we thought of something. You know the beach trip we’re all going on in 2 weeks? Well…” Grace’s cheeks blushed a bit under her fur, as she steeled herself to make her pitch.

“How about… if we took that time there away from home and on our own… well, we’re all already pretty open around each other, and everybody seemed to enjoy strip poker after graduation. We should stay open and not be afraid to express our love in the open. No need to hide sex from each other. And… maybe try out something new with then. Trust me, sex with a friend can be really, REALLY great. You could have sex with her, and we could get out of our comfort zones; you love things like that! What do you think?” she asked, a hopeful look on her face and her tail standing up excitedly.

Tedd was incredulous. Confused. And… titillated. And as his mind digested everything his girlfriend had just said, a larger and larger portion of it was dominated by one single growing thought…

…

“God, I love this woman…”


	3. Brotherly Love

Elliot gathered up his Anime-Style Martial Arts uniform from the closet and stuffed it in his bag. He preferred not going to 10 AM Saturday classes in favor of training on weeknights and Saturday evenings, but due to the upcoming beach trip he would be missing a week starting next Saturday. Sensei Greg insisted that he make up the total number of classes he would’ve taken during that week. 

Ellen emerged from the bathroom and came back into their shared bedroom to grab her own bag. “Okay, we have 30 minutes to get there, get changed, and get stretched out. Let’s go!”

The twins went down the stairs of their house and bid farewell to their parents. The senior Dunkels looked up briefly from the dining room table to say goodbye, before returning their undivided attention to the catalog opened between them. Elliot and Ellen had long since learned not to interrupt them when they were deep into contemplating one of their incredibly mundane plots, lest the two of them get sucked in.

The two of them climbed into their car, Ellen in the driver’s seat, and set out for the dojo. “So,” Elliot reported, “After you went to bed last night I got an email from Sarah with the directions to the beach house. It’s an 8 hour drive.”

“…Eww. Well, I ain’t driving that.”

“Well, Neither am I.”

“Well, tough.”

They went back and forth like that for a minute or two, before settling on each of them driving one leg of the trip. “This beach house had BETTER be worth it,” Ellen opined.

“Well, Sarah says her family stayed in that exact one two years ago. It’s apparently only a few hundred feet from the beach, too, and has an 8 person hot tub.”

“Well at least that sounds cool.” Ellen paused. “You had a chance to talk about Grace’s plans?”

“I told her Grace was pulling for the inside of the house being clothing-optional. She said she pretty much expected that what with Grace coming along. I also told her there was a good chance of some risqué business in the evenings. She said she also expected that given the three couples and everything. And I said no, probably not just in the bedrooms… so I tried to explain what you two were suggesting. In the end she said as long as she and I didn’t have to join in if we didn’t want to, it’d be okay.”

“Just like that?” Ellen asked.

“Well no. That was a quick summary. She was confused for a little while. And she’s apprehensive of the possibility of having sex in front of other people. Knowing her lately, I'm pretty sure it's secretly turning her on, but it's still a bit out of the blue."

“Well like she said she doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to. But she’d be missing out.”

Elliot laughed, slightly self-consciously. Ellen had, of course, told him all the sordid details of her and Grace’s newfound sexual relationship over the past 3 months. The two of them had been having a great time with no signs that it had changed their friendship in any way except possibly deepening it. And, of course, there was the twins’ own, longer-running affair… pulling into the dojo parking lot, he refocused his thoughts on the hour ahead.

The two of them ran inside with 10 minutes to class. Rushing to the dressing rooms, they managed to avoid line of sight with Sensei Greg’s office, where he was too busy contemplating how to one-up his latest archrival, Jim Carey, to notice a few measly students.

The two of them emerged within seconds of each other and walked barefoot out onto the matted floor, wearing nearly identical black uniforms. Ellen had, for the longest time, resisted enrolling in Greg’s school, for the obvious reason of keeping an identity and set of activities separate from those of Elliot. She gave that up when she realized she was practicing in the basement just as much as Elliot was in class anyway. Greg had taken their “long lost siblings” cover story and spun a few additions onto it, including a hefty dose of “lost twins” mystical mumbo-jumbo to explain their nearly identical fighting styles (down to the Tamashi Gekido) to the other students. As such, the other students just stayed out of their way as they made their way to the bars to stretch.

Sensei Greg eventually emerged from his office, frustrated once again at his inability to successfully conjure up a glittery transformation sequence. Coming back to reality, he took stock of the students trickling in. A few novices congregating by the trophy case, a good number of brown and red belts scattered about… and across the room, the pair of black-clad brown-haired students stretching each other out. With Nanase not available on weekends and Justin (now rising in the ranks of the school rapidly) not present, Ellen and Elliot were the senior students and would help run the class. He tended to not pair them up for sparring though – their fighting styles were similar enough that it was less interesting than mixing it up with the others, as good as the two of them might be.

“Alright, everybody, line up!” Greg called out. He had a hell of a lesson plan in store.

********************************************************

Two hours later, the Dunkels walked slowly back to their car. Greg had made sure they got their money’s worth with that class. After it was done, the two of them had stayed late alone with Greg for another forty minutes. Once Greg had gotten wind of their awakenings and ability to use magic, he had offered to give them private lessons in the potential combat uses of their unique skills. He was beside himself with envy of some of Ellen’s later beam-based spells, and Elliot’s powers and newer painless catboy (or catgirl) morph was certainly nothing to sneeze at either. 

After all that training and morphing, though, the two of them were pooped and just wanted to get home. Elliot drove, their conversation inevitably turning towards the upcoming beach trip again, as they discussed what they should bring along. 

As they arrived home, they noticed the other car was not in the driveway. “Dad must be out on some kind of errand,” Ellen observed. As they entered the house through the garage door they noted the lack of any sort of smell of their mother’s cooking - highly unusual for Saturday. Elliot called out “Mom, Dad, we’re home!” He paused for a few seconds, receiving no answer. Ellen, entering the kitchen, found the reason. Next to the seemingly perpetually present plate of fresh cookies was a note. It read:

“Ellen and Elliot – we have gone out to capture a new car to replace the one you’re taking to school. We have seven cars picked out online and five dealerships to visit. New used Prius came in at one of them, have to test drive it today before its taken. May be gone a while. 80% chance we return with a new car! There’s egg salad in the fridge, make some sandwiches. Love you and see you for dinner!

\- Mom & Dad”

“I should’ve known something was up when they were printing all those papers last night,” Elliot said after Ellen handed the note to him.

“Yeah, Mom and Dad and the Internet are a dangerous mix,” Ellen agreed. “On the upside, it looks like we’re actually getting the old car for college!”

“Pretty sweet, huh?” Elliot grinned as he spoke. “The question is, which one of us?”

“Both of us, silly!” Ellen retorted. Elliot raised an eyebrow. Ellen continued. “We’re both going to the same college, almost everything is within walking distance there, and we haven’t had any problems sharing it so far. I think we can manage.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Though you’ve been taking Nanase out with it a lot more than I’ve been using it lately.”

Ellen replied as she reached into the fridge to grab the components of their lunch, Elliot following suit and getting some cups for drinks. “That’s just because its kinda awkward spending lots of time at her house, and Tedd or Sarah are always over here. We need some alone time, if you know what I'm saying. In the fall, with me and Grace rooming and Nanase in that suite with the private bedroom, we’ll be spending a lot more nights in,” she said with her typical smirk.

“Good point,” he conceded, laying out some plates on the kitchen table.

“You and Sarah might want to think about spending time out more often though. With you and Tedd rooming, I’m still not sure I’d put it past him to install a spy camera or tape recorder or something. And if the two of you spend too much time alone together the whole dorm is liable to know about it.”

Elliot rolled his eyes, as the two of them sat down and started putting sandwiches together. Ellen just COULDN’T let that incident go. “Tedd’s a lot better adjusted now that he has Grace, and you know it. And come on, sis, she’s gotten a lot better about being quiet lately.”

“Remember the big camping trip?”

“Come on…”

“When we all woke up to those rhythmic squeals coming from your tent?”

“Just drop it already, alright?”

“And spring break this last year when Mom knocked on your door because she heard ‘distressed moans’? And the condoms and note that wound up under your pillow the next day?”

“Sis…”

“And what about the time I heard a distinctly feline yowling coming from upstairs a few minutes before you two came down?”

Elliot threw up his hands, surrendering. “Okay, okay, you win! Sheesh, just drop it, okay?”

Ellen finally let it slide, her desire to tease her brother temporarily satiated. The uniformed twins ate their sandwiches at the kitchen table, their conversation roaming from Sensei Greg's lesson plans, to how hard it was for them to get new spells lately after their initial burst of innovation (though Nanase warned them about that), to what classes they were looking forward to in the fall, to how likely Justin was to bring the Doctor Who DVDs he was so crazy about lately to the beach house. Soon enough, the two of them were done. Ellen grabbed their dishes and took them to the sink while Elliot wiped down the table.

Ellen revisited their previous conversation. “You know I was just teasing you about Sarah. You oughta be proud! You make her really happy and she can’t get enough of your loving. You two will probably have a great time at the beach house.”

Blushing slightly, Elliot decided to fight back. “Probably. You and Nanners had better keep your spellcasting quiet though.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, you know what I’m talking about. Her clothes-switch spell is the one that makes that big noisy burst of wind, right?” Elliot said, tossing the wet paper towel he had been using.

“…Only when she’s not focusing hard…” Ellen protested.

“Well then I guess you make her lose focus. I *can’t* imagine how,” Elliot joked.

Finishing her own cleanup, Ellen turned to face her twin. “Oh, I think you know perfectly well how I do that.”

Elliot noted a new edge in his sister’s voice at this latest comment. “Oh do I now? Would this somehow involve a lack of clothes and lots of tongue?” he replied. 

“Mmmm… not just tongue,” Ellen replied, eyes far away for a moment as she no doubt recalled the last time she stayed over Nanase’s house when her parents weren’t home. 

Elliot grinned. “It’s been a little while since you were last able to ‘distract’ each other… are you two going to be able to see each other before we go on the beach trip?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. She is *so* busy this summer… I’ve been having to make do with Grace. Not that Grace isn’t fun, but it just isn’t the same, you know? I miss her,” Ellen replied with a bit of a faraway look in her eyes.

“Yeah. Nothing wrong with a little fun in the mean time though, right?” he replied.

“Nope, nothing at all.” Ellen’s eyes returned to her brother. “Speaking of fun… you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Elliot’s mind raced. He had a pretty good idea, but he decided to play dumb. “What would that be?”

“Oh, come on dummy… neither one of us has seen our girlfriends in a week, the parents are out for hours, we have the house for ourselves, we were about to shower after class… surely you can’t think of a better setup than THAT?”

Elliot grinned back at her, his face practically a mirror image of hers. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Ellen sniffed herself. “I definitely need that shower first. Your bed, 15 minutes!”

The twins ran up to their bedroom, grabbed their towels and bathrobes from the closet and drawer, and split up to wash themselves. Elliot left his sister to the hall bathroom, taking the shower attached to his parents’ bedroom for himself. After setting the temperature of the water a little colder than normal, so as to not have the heat run out with the two of them showering, he stripped off his uniform and stepped out of his boxers, into the warm spray. And in anticipation of what was coming up, his dick had already started to rise. 

As he started lathering up, taking a moment to stroke a soapy hand across his swelling erection, Elliot reflected on the bizarre circumstances that had brought him to this point.

By their very nature, Elliot and Ellen’s relationship was only partially like that of a pair of siblings. They shared 17 years worth of memories, could read each other like books, looked just like each other (even more so when Elliot was transformed with one of his genderswap spells), and were essentially unable to keep secrets from each other. There was no thought that one had that the other one did not know about eventually, usually rather quickly.

Ellen had had a hard first few months as she struggled to make an identity for herself as someone other than an unexpected photocopy of Elliot. Her second life memories had certainly helped, as had her budding relationship with Nanase. Getting together with someone she had had a good friendship (and casual relationship) with in her male memories, but in a much closer and more emotionally intimate way, had gone a long way to showing her that people appreciated her as someone new. Elliot had done what he could to help her acclimation along, treating her as he would’ve treated a natural born sister – refusing to dispense with modesty around her, providing what advice he could when she and Nanase had their inevitable first few spats, avoiding those topics that a brother and sister just *didn't* talk about – but this internal charade of siblings had broken down after only a few months. 

The final straw had actually come when he walked into their shared room one evening to find Ellen naked on her bed, masturbating furiously. He'd blurted "Sorry," and turned to go, mentally kicking himself. She shared all of his memories and habits; for years before her “birth” he had rubbed one out in his room right before going to sleep every night. In the months since her creation he had had a hard time finding times and places at home besides the bathroom to relieve himself, and he realized that things must’ve been even harder for her. The incident had sparked a long, candid talk between them in which they realized an assumption they'd been operating under, that they shouldn't discuss their sexual thoughts with each other, had been causing them to artificially avoid each other in circumstances that, given their nature as duplicates, they really shouldn’t be uncomfortable around each other in. They were, no matter what their current status, incredibly tightly linked and there was no reason for them to try to act like a natural set of siblings. From that day forward, modesty around each other had completely disappeared and the two of them had, separately but definitely listening to each other, gotten themselves off in bed every night. Sarah and Nanase had immediately found out and been a little weirded out at first by the idea of the pseudo-siblings being that open with each other, but they eventually realized that it was harmless and that they would probably do the same thing under those circumstances. 

Sarah had taken a bit of interest their arrangements – she had known Elliot since he was little, and cared deeply about Ellen, knowing what a weird circumstance she must be in. She'd started just asking how Ellen was coping with her rather unique situation, effectively suddenly switching gender and with Elliot always there as a reminder of what she 'used to' be, but as he and Sarah had gotten more and more sexual with each other her questions had gotten more and more… interesting. She had started joking about the two of them getting each other off only counting as masturbation, and started honestly asking if they had ever thought of doing anything more sexual with each other. He was pretty sure that she was actually kind of turned on by the idea - a bit of a surprise for him, but not terribly so, given how she'd responded to his painless catboy spell when he got it.

At the same time, Ellen had some pretty similar ideas enter her mind – Elliot was pretty sure it had something to do with Nanase getting her magic back and starting to use her "Fox" clone spell in the bedroom. Finally, one night about 3/4 of a year earlier it just… happened. The two of them had been masturbating before bed, and it went from under the covers, to on top of the blankets, to watching each other, to sitting next to each other, to helping each other, to Elliot suddenly mounting his sister and pumping a load into her as they came together (thank GOD for their paranoid parents, putting Ellen on birth control her first month of existence, “just in case”). The two of them had freaked out and confessed to their girlfriends immediately… but much to their surprise neither Nanase nor Sarah seemed particularly shocked. Both had understood how it could happen for people in their unique circumstance, and had half expected something like it to happen for months. Resigned, they told the twins they could enjoy themselves on their own… and Sarah at least seemed to not only not mind terribly much (at least most of the time; sometimes he thought he caught a hint of annoyance), but to think it was kind of hot, and teased him about it mercilessly.

He snapped himself out of his reverie. His washing concluded and his tired muscles relaxed, he allowed himself one more idle stroke of his member, turned off the shower and dried himself off. Feeling a good deal more loose, he slipped his blue bathrobe on (his now partially tumescent cock making a noticeable tent in the front) and returned to the bedroom. There he found Ellen already done, reclining on his bed, browsing the newer entries in his spell book. She was wearing her own bathrobe, as was the habit of the both of them after showering, but her sash was undone and the front of the robe very carefully laid open from her collarbone, down between her breasts and over her toned stomach, past her belly button and culminating in exposing a narrow strip of brown, curly pubic hair. 

Ellen looked up and grinned. Laying the magic item aside on his nightstand, she spoke up. “I said fifteen minutes. That was at least twenty!” 

His dick hardened as he played along. “Hey, it was one of Greg’s crazy workout days. I needed a little extra time under the warm water. And you wouldn’t want me to be all dirty now, would you?”

Ellen’s eyes twinkled. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of his bed, her robe falling open to expose her pussy and the entirety of one large breast. “Bro, I *expect* you to be dirty right now.”

Elliot grinned and walked over to the edge of the bed, where Ellen stood up. They needed no speech to know exactly what to do. As he reached into her robe and ran his hand over his hips – in his opinion, one of the sexiest parts of a woman – she undid his robe and unceremoniously pushed it off his shoulders, leaving him standing nude in front of her, his dick at attention. “Mmm, nice one,” she said as she took one hand and wrapped it around his erection, feeling that familiar warmth and hardness she knew just how to pleasure from their shared memories.

The two of them stepped closer, Elliot cupping Ellen’s left breast as he reached around her right side to feel her ass. The two of them seldom went through much foreplay, Ellen’s sex drive being as intense as any guy’s and the two of them getting horny at similar times, but a little feeling up before the main event was always fun. They seldom kissed though – in the heat of the moment it did sometimes happen, but for the most part their sex was more physical and less emotionally intimate, as they already shared so much in their day to day life... and too much kissing would just be weird.

This rapid buildup was evident as Ellen began lightly stroking Elliot’s shaft, not gripping hard enough that his skin slid with her strokes but instead lightly running her hand over his prick, while Elliot took past advice from her and paid plenty of attention to her breasts. A quirk of the way Tedd had programmed V5 had left her boobs extremely excitable erogenous zones – he remembered her telling about one of the first times she and Nanase reached second base when she almost came from tit-groping alone. He kept fondling her as the twins buried their heads in the crooks of each others’ necks, feeling the other breathing and gasping, occasionally muttering encouragement.

By mutual silent agreement, the two of them moved over to the edge of their bed and sat side by side. Ellen flipped her long, still damp hair out of her eyes as she increased the squeeze she was putting on her brother’s cock. Elliot himself leaned over and took his tongue to Ellen’s ample breasts, circling a nipple with his tongue and just grazing it with his teeth exactly how Sarah had taught him on her own smaller (but incredibly beautiful) specimens. Ellen shuddered and her head fell back. He could feel from her grip on his dick that that had really gotten to her. As he continued, Ellen took her hand out of the standard “fist” position on his cock and went to stroking the sensitive underside gently with two fingertips, and it was Elliot’s turn to gasp as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his hands roaming all over her body. 

Elliot noticed his sister’s legs starting to drift apart. He decided he would give her a treat, and stood up, breaking his contact with her breasts and hers with his dick. Moving in front of her, he kneeled down and started gently pushing her knees apart, the better to go down on her. But once she had come to her senses, she immediately forced her legs back together. 

“Uh uh,” she said. “I get plenty of that with Nanase and Grace - but I NEVER get cock.” She slid up further onto his bed, and laid herself out along its length, losing the robe entirely, her eyes settling on his prick. “No, bro, what I need right now is a good hard screwing. You wouldn’t be able to provide that, would you?”

“You know, I just might!” Both twins grinning, Elliot climbed up on his bed, while Ellen spread her legs. He climbed between them and leaned down over her body. His lips came to just above her navel, and he proceeded to kiss her stomach, and slowly started crawling his way up her body. He could feel hiding under her womanly curves strong muscles that were now tense in anticipation.

Giggling a little as her belly was tickled by his lips, Ellen squirmed as his arms went to either side of her torso and his mouth reached her cleavage. There he paused for a minute, nuzzling her pink, erect nipples with his nose and lips while her hands rubbed up and down his muscular back, unable to keep her legs still.

As he moved up a final time, his mouth coming to her collarbone and giving it a suck that made her gasp, Elliot’s rock hard cock at last touched Ellen’s warm and damp cunt. Placing his hands on either side of her body and raising his chest over hers at an angle, he ground his shaft against her slit and felt her hips rise, grinding back against him. The two of them instantly found a rhythm, Ellen thrusting her hips in time with Elliot, sliding her slit against him. The two of them began breathing heavily, their eyes on each other's faces, reading the few signs off each other they couldn’t feel by touch.

Soon enough, though, it was time for the main event. Again by silent agreement, Elliot shifted backwards a bit and Ellen lifted her legs further, opening her pussy to his inspection. Balancing on his knees and one arm, Elliot reached back and grabbed his erection. He guided the tip into Ellen’s slit, and pushed it downwards until he felt the telltale lack of resistance… and slid his hips forwards, pushing his throbbing erection inside his twin’s familiar pussy. 

Ellen reached up and grabbed Elliot’s shoulders as his arms made their way back alongside her body, closing her eyes and arching her back for a moment as her face formed something between a smile and a grimace of pleasure. “Uhnnnnn…” she moaned as he sank his entire length into her in his second long, slow stroke, as he closed his eyes in appreciation of the warm, tight sensation of his bare cock inside her. He could feel her cunt muscles squeezing against his sudden intrusion, and lay there fully enveloped for a few moments as her muscles relaxed. Once they had, he pulled back an inch or two and thrust back in, drawing a gasp from her mouth and causing her head to loll back again. Another quirk of V5 was in effect – having been designed by a horny 14 year old Tedd, V5 gave someone hit by it a pussy that was very nearly as sensitive to penetration as most women were to clitoral stimulation.

The twins found their usual rhythm as Elliot started sliding his cock in and out of her. They started slow – they knew they had plenty of time before their parents would be back and wanted to enjoy themselves.

Their ab muscles worked as both of them thrust their hips into each other, breathing hard, and looking into each other’s faces. “Oh, FUCK…” Ellen moaned, scrunching her eyes in pleasure as Elliot bottomed out particularly deep and ground his pubic bone into her clit. No instructions were exchanged; they needed none. One of Ellen’s hands found his, and they gripped each other lightly as they fucked – through the feel of each other's fingers, the hardness of his cock, the slickness and contractions of her pussy, and the sound of each other's breathing they could tell exactly what worked, what didn’t, what the other needed.

Their pace increased, Elliot’s cock hardening even further as it worked its magic inside Ellen. Their hands tightening around each other, Elliot lowered his upper body slightly to once again nibble at her collarbones and neck as she returned the favor as best she could from her angle. Soon she had lifted her legs entirely off the bed and wrapped them about Elliot's hips, the better to spread open for him and pull his cock into her.

Their pace increased to frenzied levels, the bed creaking at a volume they would have never allowed if their parents had been home. Elliot pounded into his sister, much harder than Sarah usually enjoyed but just right for what Ellen needed that day. Both twins started gasping for breath as the urgency of their thrusts reached new heights and their hands squeezed ever tighter. Elliot felt a stirring deep inside him… and could tell that Ellen was getting close too. He tore his lips away from her neck, raised up higher to see her face as he kept fucking her. She opened her eyes and stared into his face, mouth open and breath coming fast. 

Their eyes locked, their climaxes fast approaching… and then Ellen's visage faded out of focus as the twins came together, coordinated by their exquisite feel for each other’s bodies. Elliot groaned out loud, low and long, as Ellen moaned and arched her back, her hands flying to Elliot’s back and squeezing him hard. His body spasmed as his cock began spurting cum deep into his duplicate, and he felt her pussy clench and unclench around him. He tried to keep thrusting through their combined orgasm, their eyes staying on each other's faces even as they both lost clear vision, but he found himself with his cock rammed as deep into her as it could possibly go, pumping cum as she thrust her hips up at his member and held him inside her with her legs, trying to take him even deeper. There they stayed until their ecstasies ran their course, and they found themselves lying entwined, once again covered in sweat, Ellen's heels slowly moving down Elliot's thighs as she released him, accompanied by chills and aftershocks from their deep orgasms. 

Elliot eventually rolled off his sister, his softening cock sliding out of her wet canal, coated in a mixture of her juices and his cum. Ellen reached down to slide two fingers into her cunt for a moment, and brought them up to her mouth. “Mmmm,” she said breathlessly, sucking on them for a moment. “We taste good.” Elliot smiled, lying on his side facing her. He reached over to grab her hand, and brought it and some of the mixture to his lips. He hadn’t liked the taste of his own cum before he began making love with Sarah, but her fondness for being eaten out after being fucked had cured him of any aversion to the taste.

Swallowing the mixture, Elliot took in the sight of their sweaty bodies. “I think we’re going to need another shower after that."

“You can say that again,” Ellen said, her trademark grin returning.

Tired but still a bit excited, the Dunkel twins shakily got to their feet, gathered some casual clothes and towels, and left their bedroom for the bathroom down the hall, pausing for a moment as Ellen briefly and playfully grabbed her brother's ass as he walked in front of her.

And as the door closed behind them, a tiny redheaded fairy on Ellen's shelf quietly pulled her damp hand out from inside her skirt and reverted to a plastic doll…


	4. Me Time

Nanase’s eyes flew open, and her formerly tranquil breathing and heartbeat suddenly increased as her body took on the last state of her fairy avatar. Her mind was filled with the images she had just seen.

Nanase had wanted to talk to Ellen about the possibility of them meeting up this week alone before the group headed off to the beach and everyone was jammed together in one house and two cars. The doll was facing the wall when she inhabited it. Hearing the Dunkel twins’ voices, Nanase had turned on the shelf and prepared to take flight over to their beds… and then seen Ellen’s face contorting in pleasure over her brother’s shoulder, as his cock sank into her, both of them naked as the day Elliot was born. Upon seeing that sight she was so titillated she just had to watch. She’d known about Ellen and Elliot’s pseudo-incestuous affair for as long as it had been going on. She’d come to understand that Ellen’s sex drive was intense, and that her sexual exploits with Elliot and Grace were harmless fun and would never affect their own love… and, truth be told, she liked watching.

Nanase had watched the dewitchery twins as Elliot fucked his sister and she gripped his ass with her legs, her fairy avatar’s heart quickening and her pussy growing wet. As their gasps had intensified, their thrusts grown more urgent, she’d been unable to resist reaching into the tiny skirt that her avatar still wore, and starting to stroke her clit. She’d kept fingering herself as the twins, staring into each others’ eyes, had reached a peak of tension and a frenzy of activity, her own fairy wings and tail twitching in sympathetic arousal. She could hardly believe how hot it was to watch the two of them cum together in a mutual climax from the best feel for each other’s bodies any two people could ever have.

Several times, the thought had entered her mind to take wing and fly over to where the twins lay pleasuring each other, to take part. She and Ellen had found in their own explorations, though, that there was little particularly sexy one could do as a fairydoll with another person besides voyeurism. So when the two spent siblings had left the room, rather than sticking around she had popped back to her own bedroom.

Her other spells, on the other hand, had all kinds of fun uses.

Nanase’s real pussy was leaking in her panties and her nipples were rising, as her natural body equilibrated to the state of arousal her avatar had reached before she returned. She glanced at the door of her bedroom, making sure she had indeed locked it before she went fairydoll. She listened for any movement or activity on the top floor, and heard none. Her parents and little sister were still busy downstairs, and thought she was doing her summer reading for her upcoming French Literature seminar in the fall. But she had better ideas. She stood up, closed her eyes, and focused.

With a WHOOSH and a puff of wind that tousled her short red hair, her clothing-exchange spell traded her shirt, bra, panties, and skirt for four of the ankle bracelets she kept on a hanger in her closet for this exact purpose. Nanase shivered for a moment as the wind blew around her naked body, raising temporary goosebumps. She immediately regained her concentration, and focused her mind again.

With a FWSH, a fiery halo briefly formed around her body and tongues of flame streamed forward, coalescing into a figure. The flames solidified, smoothed, and stabilized… and Nanase opened her eyes to see the nude figure of Fox, identical to her in every way down to the ankle bracelets, looking back at her. Ellen wasn’t the only who could mess around with a twin, she thought excitedly.

Nanase had made use of her spells for kinks more and more as time went on. This hadn’t been the first time that her avatar had popped in on and watched her girlfriend fucking Elliot… she got *such* a voyeuristic charge out of watching them, and had learned to embrace it (as had Ellen, once Nanse had told her about the first time). Seeing her girlfriend being pleasured was really hot, even hotter than hearing about it from her. Nanase had even accidentally caught Ellen having sex with Grace once or twice – by all appearances, the squirrel-girl learned fast. 

Ellen had been the one to suggest that Nanase use her magic while the two of them were making love, the summer before senior year after her magic skills had returned from burnout. She’d taken to undressing Ellen with her mind (as Ellen put it) first, and eventually they had progressed to having occasional threesomes with Fox. And once the floodgates were opened, they couldn’t be packed back in; she had kept exploring the possible naughty uses of her unique skills and never looked back, her imagination running wild. Ellen watching Nanase and her decoy make love had almost certainly also been one of the catalysts that planted the idea for her and Elliot to have sex. And Nanase had taken to, when she had the chance and was alone, enjoying a little “me time” with herself.

Fox gazed at Nanase with a sultry look – her state of mind while summoning had certainly left its mark. Before Fox could start acting on her own, though, Nanase took direct control of her puppet through their mental link, directing her actions.

The identical women stepped towards each other, until their bodies came together two steps away from the bed. Nanase reached out and embraced her double, her hands coming to rest on Fox’s curving hips and ass, while fox laid her hands on Nanase’s stomach and ran them up her sides. Their faces approached, Fox smirking despite Nanase’s attempts at direct control, and their lips met. 

Fox and her master kissed, their strong arms and hands slowly traveling over each other’s backs, hips, and sides. Their kisses heated up, coming faster as Fox sucked Nanase’s lower lip and Nanase gripped Fox’s asscheeks.

A sudden exhalation escaped Fox as Nanase’s tongue darted out from between her lips and into her mouth. Nanase mentally quieted her as they frenched for a few minutes, Nanase feeling an echo of Fox’s sensations coming over their link.

Eventually Nanase decided it was time to take it up a notch. Fox’s hands slid up her back, drifting over her muscular shoulders and down to her collarbones. This time, Nanase was the one that couldn’t suppress a soft moan – her neck and shoulders were some of the most sensitive spots on her body. Fox’s hands soon made their way down to two more such spots, cupping Nanase’s breasts and teasing her nipples with her thumbs. Nanase gripped Fox’s hips once again and pulled her over to the bed, the two of them sitting down on the edge of it and continuing to make out.

Nanase’s hands found Fox’s breasts as Fox kissed her way down Nanase’s jaw, neck, and shoulder. She shuddered, struggling not to groan in pleasure. Fox spent some time kissing her neck, and moved down to suck a nipple into her mouth, her fingertips tracing down Nanase’s belly, to her thighs. Nanase couldn’t suppress a moan as Fox stood up from the bed and reached back down to suck her other nipple, while she at last let one of Fox’s hands trace up her inner thigh to cup her pussy. 

Deciding she was wet enough, Nanase willed Fox to stop long enough for her to scooch entirely onto the bed and lay back on her pillow, spreading her legs wide. Following her, Fox resumed kissing her way down her belly until her lips reached the top of her bright red pubes… and then, kneeling in front of her master, Fox looked up to her face, licked her lips, and immediately went to work.

Nanase gasped as Fox’s mouth reached her pussy, her tongue laid out flat and soft against her clit and wiggling back and forth exquisitely, as she distantly tasted her own juice through Fox’s tongue. She gasped again as Fox inserted one finger and then two deep into her channel. Her chest heaved, her breasts pushed out and dark pink nipples rising and falling rapidly. 

Nanase lifted her knees up off the bed, spreading them open even further and bringing her feet up closer to her ass. Fox grinned as the pussy she was licking was opened even wider, and took a moment to lick downwards between Nanase’s pussy lips towards her opening, penetrating her slightly with her tongue, before returning her attention to her engorged clit. 

As the pleasure built, Nanase couldn’t help but bring her arms up to Fox’s head and stroke her hair, before pulling them in to run her fingertips over her stomach and in between her cleavage. Fox’s tongue was so warm and slick and skilled… she had a different technique than Ellen did, in fact the same technique as Nanase herself used on her girlfriend. Fox held her pussy lips open with her hands as she rapidly moved her tongue over and around her clit, repeatedly teasing her master and then diving back to direct stimulation.

Soon Nanase was nearing nirvana. She willed her summon to lick faster and faster, to stroke her hips and ass, to stop for just a moment and kiss up and down her inner thighs. She felt her skin growing hotter and hotter, her muscles starting to twitch… and all at once she came, Fox’s ministrations setting loose a flood of ecstasy from her clit into her belly, flooding her body with pleasure. Struggling to keep quiet, she whimpered and panted as her toes curled, her abs clenched bringing her chest off the bed, and her head fell back, her mouth hanging open. She lost all sense of time and space as Fox, no longer receiving coherent commands from her master’s mind, salaciously licked her through her orgasm. Soon enough Nanase could take no more, and fell back onto her bed, strong muscles twitching, and breathing deeply as her orgasm subsided. 

She lay there, still and eyes closed, for several seconds… only to be surprised as Fox, now acting independently in the absence of conscious control, climbed up over her and proceeded to gently kiss her full on the lips (now incredibly sensitive in the wake of her orgasm). She gasped, and started to take back control… but then decided to leave Fox on autopilot. Ellen was always telling her not to be afraid of her impulses; what was Fox but her impulses personified? She could see where they took her this time.

The summon continued kissing Nanase, while she straddled her hips and gripper her biceps with her hands. They continued to make out slowly, while Nanase reached up to caress Fox’s warm sides, the psychic echo of the sensation intensifying her aftershocks. They lay there, their boobs pushed together, lazily kissing, for several minutes before Nanase deliberately reached down and cupped Fox’s pussy with her hand. 

She felt Fox inhale sharply at the contact, before attacking Nanase’s lips with fresh abandon. Nanase teased Fox’s clit, shuddering at the shared sensation. 

Suddenly, Fox broke their kiss and rose up on her arms, looking into Nanase’s eyes. Speaking for the first time since being summoned, she whispered, “Spread your legs.” Slightly surprised at the initiative being taken by the summon, Nanase obliged. 

Fox climbed backwards on the bed, until she was sitting right between Nanase’s legs. She placed her right leg on top of Nanase’s left, and her left under Nanase’s right, and began scooting towards her master… Nanase scooted down, until their identical, red-fringed pussies made contact. 

Fox closed her eyes in pleasure and let out a sigh. Her breath began coming even quicker as the two identical girls scissored, Nanase’s wetter pussy rubbing against her more sensitive one. At first, the two women leaned back away from each other, thrusting their pussies against each other, their breathing deep and in synch. Soon though, Fox stopped her hip gyrations and sat up, their pussies still in contact. Nanase followed suit, and they embraced and began grinding against each other once again, their hard nipples pressed together and taking turns reducing the other to quivering gasps with well-placed kisses to the neck and jaw. With the feelings coming from their pussies and the close contact from hip to shoulder, both women were in heaven.

Nanase could feel Fox’s and her own pleasure building. Fox spoke again, in time with their slow thrusts. “Keep going… master... yes… ah… oh… my… goddddd…”

The doppelganger gripped Nanase’s arms as she came hard, exhaling directly into her ear and scrunching up her face. Nanase’s own pussy tingled in sympathetic pleasure, and she could even feel the rhythmic twitches in the hot, wet cunt pressed up against it. She held her decoy as the orgasm ran its course, and as Fox’s breathing returned to a stable rhythm it was Nanase’s turn to kiss a sensitive pair of post-orgasmic lips as their messy, drenched pussies parted ways.

Fox’s orgasm had energized Nanase again, though. She wasn’t done yet. Mentally bolstering Fox’s endurance, she leaned back and reached into her nightstand, to the very bottom of the second drawer. Rooting around for a few seconds, she at last retrieved a large, purple, double-ended dildo she and Ellen had made good use of on many occasions. She might be a lesbian in matters of love, but she sure understood Ellen’s love of the feeling of a hard cock filling her cunt. 

Fox grinned when she saw the sex toy. Scooching backwards into her earlier reclining position, she gave Nanase unfettered access to her slick folds. Taking a moment to once again rub Fox’s sensitive clit, Nanase brought one end of the dildo to her flushed cunt opening and slid the veiny, silicone head in. Fox’s eyes opened wide before closing tight, as Nanase worked the dildo in and out, going deeper each time until she could remotely feel it bottoming out. 

She pushed her own pussy forward, until the second head of the dildo was resting on her clit. She took a moment to grind it against the little sensitive nub, before repositioning it with a hand and sliding down onto it. The dildo was thick; thicker than Elliot from the comparisons that Ellen had made one time they had used it. It took her and fox several thrusts before she got most of it in… and her and Fox’s pussies were touching again, but joined by the thick cylinder filling both of them to the brim.

They began thrusting together again, their clits rubbing together towards the front and feeling incredible sensations within. Nanase found herself groaning as their rhythm was established, the full feeling and the texture of the dildo absolutely heavenly.

Unable to help herself, Nanase sped up her thrusts, Fox following suit. Soon both their asses were lifting off the bed with each stroke, the headboard creaking where it connected to the frame holding the mattress. As Nanase pinched her own nipples and squeezed her breasts, her pussy tingled again as she neared the tipping point… and went over, her second orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. Her pussy gripped the dildo as she willed Fox to thrust as hard as she could, her arm and ab muscles spasming and her eyes completely losing focus. A few moments later, she once again fell backwards onto her pillow, her energy totally drained. Fox grinned knowingly and arousedly at her master, satisfied at a job well done.

“Nanase!” a young voice called from downstairs.

SHIT!

Akiko must’ve heard the bed, Nanase thought. With a mental command, Fox was dismissed, her seductive smirk staying put even as her substance flickered and vaporized to nothing, leaving a slick shiny dildo where her pussy had been. Nanase hastily and with a shudder slid the sex toy from her own still sensitive snatch and, not risking the time needed to wipe it off just then, turned around and threw it under her pillow. Leaping up from the bed, she hastily applied the clothing swap spell and returned to a full state of dress in an instant, with a somewhat louder WHOOSH once again filling her room, only to immediately feel her panties dampened by her copious wetness. No time to worry about that, she thought, as she heard her little sister Akiko calling for her as she walked up the stairs. 

“Just a second!” Nanase unsteadily made her way to the door of her room and unlocked it, opening it as Akiko walked up. “What is it?” she asked her little sister.

The shorter long-haired girl looked, puzzled, at her sibling’s rumpled, short red hair and the slight flush on her cheeks. “What were you doing, moving furniture up here?”

“Uh, yeah. I, uh, dropped my book behind the bed when I was sitting there reading and it got stuck. Took a lot of work to worm my arm down far enough to get at it.”

“…Oh-kay then…” Akiko replied, obviously not buying it and obviously forming her own ideas as to her sister’s activities. “Well, Mom wanted me to tell you that you should be ready to go to the store in half an hour to get ready for your trip.”

“Oh, right! I’ll be ready.”

Akiko flashed her sister a thumbs up, and walked further down the hall to her own room… surreptitiously peering through Nanase’s doorway as it closed, looking for any evidence of Ellen and feeling quite disappointed when she saw none.

Nanase breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her door and leaned against it. She loved her sister and parents, and Akiko really seemed to like Ellen, but it could be a real pain to live with them sometimes. She was really looking forward to college, moving out and getting her own room in the dorm. And then, of course, there was the upcoming vacation… she smiled at the thought of sharing a room with Ellen for a whole week. No matter what shenanigans Grace was planning (though it was far from out of the question that she'd participate in them), that would make it completely worth it.

After changing her panties to ones that hadn’t gotten soaked, she thought back to the reason she had fairydolled over to Ellen in the first place – setting up a time to meet this week. She figured Ellen was probably dressed and about her normal business by now.

She sighed, and for the first time in months thought of just *calling* her girlfriend…


	5. More Arrivals and More Presents

Sunday, 6:30 PM  
  
“Finally!”  
  
Sarah folded up their Google map directions and stuck them in her bag as Elliot pulled the car into the driveway. Turning around and looking through the back window over the sleeping figures of Ellen and Nanase in the back seat, she saw as Susan's car followed shortly after and pulled up beside them. Unbuckling her seatbelt and stretching, she just wanted out of the car. An eight hour drive had wound up being a slight underestimate – _this is just *too long* of a trip_ , she thought, even with a break in the middle.  
  
Elliot pulled the key out of the ignition, craning his neck to look up the side of the house. “Wow... it looks bigger in person,” he breathed, eyes wide as he looked up at the three-story structure. “Upside of splitting the rent eight ways I guess. Where's the hot tub, on the deck?”  
  
Slipping on her flip-flops, she replied, “I'll show you once we're done unpacking.” Twisting around in her seat, she leaned towards the back where Ellen leaned with her head on her redheaded girlfriend’s shoulder, their hands entwined on the brunette's lap. She smiled for a moment at the sight (she'd snapped a cute picture of the scene twenty miles earlier for the official Beach Week Travelogue facebook album), and reached out and shook the girls' knees where they touched. “Come on sleepyheads, we're here!” As the two of them startled awake and began disentangling themselves from their seatbelts and each other, Sarah and her boyfriend opened the front doors and got out.  
  
Hefting her backpack, Sarah stretched her arms again and looked up at the house herself, taking it in with everybody else. It wasn't _really_ three stories; the house was on stilts, almost its entire footprint at ground level a wide open area covered with concrete. A small structure sat in the center of the footprint – a storage room with a stairwell up into the house proper if she remembered correctly from when she had come here with her parents and big sister three years earlier – and standard backyard-type fence circled the edges of the concrete pad on the three sides that faced away from the street. Directly adjacent to the storage room a set of wooden walls screened off a few outdoor shower stalls. A deck completely encircled the top floor, a stairway leading up to it from the side of the driveway and stopping at a small deck directly in front of the front door on the lower finished level.   
  
Susan emerged from her car, followed shortly by Justin. They were subdued, briefly commenting on the absurd level of traffic on the bridge to the barrier island as they opened her trunk – and Tedd and Grace emerged from the back seat, in the middle of some animated conversation. Sarah helped Elliot slide a few bags of luggage out of the back of his car in companionable silence, as Grace and Ellen chattered excitedly about the look of the house and its location just down the street from the beach access. Sarah smiled over the bag she was hefting at the dark-skinned girl's unbridled expression of joy at finally being there, and her repeated comments that she just couldn't wait to just run down the road and see the ocean. Grace had never been to a beach before and if she took to this place with anything near the level of enthusiasm she took to other new experiences, the rest of them would be struggling to keep up.  
  
Her heart sank for a moment as that train of thought reminded her of some of the things Elliot had told her about Grace's plans for this trip. Like her desire to not need to wear clothes indoors. Sarah had almost come to expect things like that from Grace and she suspected that if the girl went around naked in squirrely form she would hardly even notice anymore, but she was still sometimes more than a bit self-conscious about her own status as their group's plainest member. She wasn't bitter – Grace was one of her best friends, and she loved spending time with her – but she still didn't relish the thought of competing with her multiethnic busty feminine wiles for her boyfriend's eyes. And as for what she'd heard about some *other* plans the squirrel-girl had cooked up... well, time would tell how she'd react, so long as the seyunolu wasn‘t too in her face about it.  
  
Pulling bags from the back, she chided herself internally. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She knew Elliot only had eyes for her. He'd support her decisions in those matters and any others. They'd been together for over a year and a half, and nothing seemed likely to break that now. _Hell_ , she reflected, _he's screwing his *sister* – if we can take that we can take most anything_ …  
  
Her heart briefly sank even further even as she closed up the back of the car. That thought was rather less comforting to her than she'd hoped. She knew she couldn't reasonably fault the twins for occasionally messing around – God knew that she'd had plenty of fantasies of what she would do if the cute guy she had seen in the mirror of Tedd's transformation booth had popped into reality. It was practically a sophisticated form of masturbation anyway, and she'd *given* her permission. She saw the Dunkel twins hanging out together all the time and it was plain to see that there was no threat to her there – there was probably more risk of losing Elliot to Nanase or Catalina of all people than to his duplicate. And half the time she just thought it was funny and kinda hot, and teased him about it. But still, sometimes the thought of sharing her boyfriend with anyone – even Ellen – just left an unsettled uneasy feeling inside her.  
  
“...Sarah??”   
  
She shook herself out of her thoughts. “Sorry Elliot, what were you saying?” she asked, looking over at where her boyfriend had picked up no fewer than three bags.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, wondering about her sudden spacing out. “I said, do you have the keys and where are the bedrooms?”  
  
“Oh, right.” She grabbed the keys she had picked up at the Nags Head rental office and followed behind Elliot as he, all of his and her bags in his strong arms, climbed the stairs to the lower level. The door opened without a hitch, and the gang started carting their luggage into the house.  
  
Inside, the bedrooms were found on the lower level. An entryway full of hooks for drying towels gave way to a stairway and a hallway with four bedrooms. Closest to the entryway was a room with two twin-sized beds and two dressers. Susan and Justin took it without comment and immediately began putting their stuff away. Across the hall from them, Ellen and Nanase gleefully called dibs on a bedroom with one enormous mirrored dresser and a peculiar bunk bed, the bottom bed big enough for two and the top a single-person affair at a 90 degree angle – though she suspected that top bed wouldn't be seeing much use. Down the hall, across from a common bathroom, Tedd and Grace called a room with a simple queen sized bed and a large window facing the street. And at the end of the hall was the master bedroom Sarah and Elliot had taken dibs on even before the trip had begun, largest of them all with its own small attached bathroom and a queen sized bed: her prize for being the one to suggest the trip in the first place.  
  
With eight people, all the luggage was efficiently offloaded in a matter of minutes. Elliot returned from his final trip up the stairs, dropping his duffel on the ground just as Sarah finished stashing a little black bag from within her suitcase under the bed. “So, our room huh... not bad,” Elliot opined, checking out the small TV on the dresser and walking over to peer into the bathroom.   
  
Sarah, already having hung her swimsuits neatly in the closet, responded with, “Yeah, our own shower too.”  
  
“Heh, we can hog it all we want and nobody'll get mad!”  
  
“Mhm,” she breathed quietly as she started stocking one side of the dresser with her clothes, carefully organizing them by type. Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, she looked up to the mirror only to see Elliot coming up behind her. She straightened up, and he embraced her from behind, his hands coming to rest on her belly as he brought his head down and around her blonde hair to kiss her on the cheek. She sighed contentedly, covering his hands with her own as he nuzzled her ear. The feeling of him enveloping her soothed her frayed nerves, her momentary angst and the stress of the long ride melting away in seconds. How could she ever doubt his devotion, his good intentions, his love? As he moved from nuzzling her cheek to kissing her jawline, and then her neck, she barely suppressed a squeak. After gasping once with her eyes closed, she pulled his arms off from around her, turned around, and hugged him back. “Careful, or I might just forget about unpacking.”  
  
“Is that such a bad thing?” he asked, his own feelings clear in his voice. “Our own room, remember?”  
  
She looked up at him, a tiny but mischievous grin on her face. “And we have all week to use it. Lets get unpacked and we can christen it later.” Kissing him on the cheek, she returned to her suitcase, only to laugh out loud at the speed with which her boyfriend haphazardly shuffled his clothes in great piles from his bag into the other side of the dresser – though, she thought affectionately, that was probably how he stored his clothes at home anyway. Their bags emptied and stashed in the closet, she teased him again, saying, “Lets go make sure the food and common stuff is taken care of”. His look of consternation was priceless.   
  
Opening the hall door, the lower floor was quiet except for Ellen and Nanase's room, where the laughter and occasional short screams seemed to indicate either a pillow fight or tickle fight in progress. Finding that somebody had apparently already taken the cooler upstairs, the couple made their way upwards to find the area already abuzz with activity. The whole top floor was very nearly one large open area – the stairwell opened up near one wall, at the boundary between a large living-room area with two sofas and a love seat and big-screen TV, and a dining area with a long table and 6 chairs. Grace stood by a shelf next to one of the sofas, looking over the board games and VHS movies the landlord had stocked the place with. Adjacent to the dining area and separated from the living room by a length of counter and breakfast bar was the kitchen, where Justin and Tedd were busily unloading the contents of the cooler into the refrigerator. “You need any help?” Elliot asked as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
“Nah, we're almost done,” Tedd replied, shoving a pack of soda cans into the bottom shelf.  
  
“Can someone tell me if we brought anything but juice, soda, hamburgers, and yogurt dip?” Justin asked, looking into the half-empty refrigerator and the bottles laid out on the counter.  
  
Susan piped up, from where she stood peering out the sliding glass door that lead to the encircling deck. “We could never have brought enough food for 8 people for a week, even assuming Nanase ate like a sane human being. We've got to head to the grocery store.” She turned to Sarah, her eyes active but tired. “Is that hot tub you mentioned out here?” she asked, her usual neutral expression bleeding through with a little disappointment. “It's a nice looking deck, but it's not exactly private, I can see into about 8 other peoples' windows from here.”  
  
Approaching her blue-haired friend, Sarah corrected her. “No, it's pretty cool; the tub's actually _under_ the house, opposite side of the little ground-level room from the driveway. Nice spot, nobody can see it from the street or another house. Not the best for stargazing but I guess you'd go to the beach for that anyway.”  
  
Over at the shelf, Grace's eyes lit up and she slid Clue back into place. “Ooh, ooh, the catalog said 'ocean view!' Can we see it from out there?” Her eyes were positively glowing.  
  
Sarah sighed – she hated to let Grace down. “Er... kind of...” She unlocked the door, and stepped out onto the deck. Elliot, Grace, and Susan followed, taking stock of the built in benches and grill – and Grace taking a deep breath to smell again the hint of salt in the air – until Sarah pointed at a small sliver of blue horizon that was just barely visible between two houses at the end of their street.   
  
Elliot laughed beside her. “Hah, I suppose that's _technically_ a view...” Grace was unperturbed, shrugging her shoulders and staring at the sliver of ocean that she'd never seen with her own two eyes before.  
  
Tedd poked his head out through the door, and called out, “Hey, anybody up for that grocery store run?”  
  
Susan quickly volunteered to drive, and Sarah offered to go along to speed things up. As Grace excitedly started talking about how she was going to go for a quick run down to the beach to get her feet wet, Sarah turned around, rose up on her toes, and gave Elliot a goodbye kiss – holding it for just that special extra moment that she knew drove him wild. As she pulled away, his arms having come up around her waist, she could see a dreamy smile on his face – and she mouthed one word as she disengaged herself and backed towards the door to accompany the other travelers: “Tonight.”  
  
***********************************************  
  
10:30 PM  
  
Sarah lay against Elliot's body, her head resting on his chest as he sat against the armrest of the couch. She was laughing as Nanase and Justin finished their newest story of Ellen and Grace's antics at Moperville South in May. “Hahahahaa... oh god, I can just imagine Diane's face...”  
  
Ellen defended herself, a little indignant but going along with the tone of levity. “Oh come on, you know they deserved it!”  
  
“I just wonder what that Rhoda girl thought,” Tedd said, more serious than the rest of the group but still grinning.  
  
“Are you kidding? She gave me a thumbs up not five minutes later!” Grace helpfully interjected from the purple-haired boy's lap.  
  
After another round of laughs, even Susan cracking a smile at Ellen's antics while her brother scowled, the energy finally started to die down and the group went quiet. Taking a cue from Justin's stifled yawn, Sarah looked over at the clock above the dining room table, raised herself up to a sitting position, and gave a theatrical yawn of her own. Briefly looking her beefy headrest in the eye, she made sure he saw that she was planning something – and smiled when his face registered understanding. “You know, I'm kind of getting tired,” she said. “Long day. I think I'm heading down to bed.”  
  
Elliot followed her lead, perhaps a little too quickly. “Me too, all that driving, you know?” The couple stood up, said their goodnights (Ellen winking at her brother and Grace winking at Sarah when they figured nobody else was looking) and headed downstairs, hand in hand. They entered the master bedroom, and Elliot gestured to the bathroom. “Ladies first,” he said.  
  
Taking the minimum time she could for her nightly hygiene, Sarah emerged quickly to find her boyfriend rooting through his side of the dresser. Walking up to him, she gave him a quick kiss, saying “All yours, dear,” before sitting on the foot of the bed. Elliot finally found a pair of boxers in the pit that was his drawer, and entered the attached bathroom – and Sarah went to work.  
  
Getting up and walking over to the hamper by the wall, she pulled her t shirt over her head and quickly wiggled out of her jean shorts, placing them in the receptacle. She ran her hands through her hair for a moment, making sure it felt neat, before reaching behind her back to feel the catch of her bra, quickly unsnapping it and freeing her modest breasts. She cupped them with her hands for a moment, feeling her partially-erect nipples and massaging away some of the day's confinement. Sliding her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, she wriggled out of them too, depositing the undergarments along with the rest of her clothing – and she heard the sound of the sink, a signal that Elliot was almost done. Quickly, she hopped up on the bed, and arranged herself just so...   
  
The bathroom door opened, and Sarah saw Elliot emerge wearing just his boxers, a wad of dirty clothes under his arm – and his eyes went wide when he spied her nude form laid out on the bed. She saw his eyes travel up her body, from where her hand lay on her thigh past her hips and pale blonde bush, up her tummy and over her breasts, and at last come to rest on her face. She spoke up: “Coming to bed, dear?”  
  
His smile very nearly rivaled one of Grace's. “...Oh *God*, yes.”  
  
Her boyfriend unceremoniously tossed his used clothes in a heap by the dresser and made his way over to the bed, eyes remaining on her face and chest. As he climbed on the bed and laid down facing her, she scooted herself over so she could lay against him face to face, their bodies touching from shoulder to knee. They embraced, her loving the feeling of his strong muscles beneath her hands and his chest against her breasts. She sighed and shivered as his fingers traced their way down her side, along her curves. They felt so strong and warm, so much like Elliot. They laid there, holding each other, for some time. “I love the way you feel on me,” she whispered, a far away smile on her face and eyes half-lidded, as his fingertips brushed over her thighs and back up to gently cup her butt.   
  
Her comment was met by a tighter embrace and a sigh from Elliot. She felt him shift, and he pulled himself back so that he could take in a view of her entire face. He brought one hand up and stroked a finger across her cheek, and asked, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” She could only smile at him. “I love you *so* much,” he continued, and her heart just melted. She replied by grabbing his hand in hers, and rising to lean over him and plant a deep kiss on his lips, all her earlier angst completely forgotten in this perfect moment.  
  
Elliot's lips played over her own as she completely rolled over on top of him, and his hands left hers to rest on her hips. She worked her arms under his shoulders, and gasped as his fingers gently slid up to her lower back. They laid there for a while, drinking in each other as their tongues came together again and again and they lazily ran their hands over each other's bodies. As she shifted her weight over his torso, she briefly pulled her face away from her boyfriend's, giggling as she felt a familiar hardness inside his boxers. “Did I do that?” she asked with the sexiest grin she could produce, shifting again and grinding his erection into her waist.  
  
Elliot, face flushed, replied in a husky whisper. “You bet you did.” Giving him a look of unadulterated desire, she attacked his face again, alternately kissing each of his lips and then gasping as he worked his hands between their bodies. He reaching up to cup her petite breasts and run his fingertips over her hard nipples, teasing them first with light flicks and then massaging his palms into their erect points. Cooing for a moment in surprised pleasure, she thought of the road that had brought the two of them together. How had she ever been fortunate enough to find someone this wonderful, so many years ago? She'd been patient enough to wait through her early schoolgirl crushes and secret longings until he caught on to how she felt, patient enough with Tedd's transgender mishaps around the time they got together, she'd stuck with him through his girly-spell issues… and oh, how she'd been rewarded. Whenever she was with him he could make her the center of attention, like the sexiest girl in the cosmos. Their time together was magical; saying that he made her feel loved was an understatement. And his skills in the bedroom were certainly nothing to sneeze at either.  
  
Seemingly in answer to her thoughts, in mid-kiss Elliot gripped her shoulders and rolled over on top of her, shifting the attention of his kisses from her lips across her cheek to her jaw, eliciting a set of barely-muffled moans from her mouth as she gripped his sides hard. Sliding her arms down his torso, she came to his boxer shorts, and slid her fingers beneath the waistband and against his ass. “Mmm,” he breathed into her ear, and kissed his way back to her mouth where their tongues came together to continue their intimate dance. She just wanted to melt into him – and started preparing for the next best thing, gripping his waistband again and pushing it down his legs. Breaking their kiss with a smile, Elliot raised his hips off her body and assisted with one arm, eventually letting the unwanted underwear flop to the edge bed where it was quickly kicked off. As he laid once again atop Sarah, she could feel his throbbing dick pressed directly into her bush. Her pussy was on fire; as their kissing went on and on with increasing urgency she was sure he would feel her arousal from the heat of her cunt alone. Soon she was sopping wet, already leaking onto their sheets on their first night in the bed. A moan escaped her lips despite her efforts to contain it as he slid down her body and began kissing and licking at her breasts; he kissed around the areolas in small circles before licking inwards to the points of her nipples and proceeded to alternate between gently nibbling and suckling them.  
  
Her whispered moans became a sudden gasp as one of his hands, unbeknownst to her having worked its way down along her body, suddenly made contact with the folds of her pussy. Two fingers slid between the lips up and down her slit, from her leaking opening all the way up to her clit, making her shudder with each pass over the deliciously sensitive nub. Struggling to keep her voice down, she cooed in ecstasy as his thumb started teasing her clitoral hood in small circles, staying away from too much contact with her button but teasing it nonetheless – and one of his fingers plunged slowly into her. Enraptured by his attention to her opening, clit, and nipples, she started panting out words in a throaty whisper. “Yes... yes... oh god... oh... uhnnn...” Her hands came to rest on his shoulders – entirely too far away. Pulling at his arms, she intoned, “Kiss me... kiss me...” He reluctantly disengaged his mouth from her erect nipple, and keeping one hand cupping her pussy slid back up her body and the two of them locked lips and drank each other in as though they were dying of thirst.  
  
Elliot peeled his lips off her own for a moment, breathing heavily, and their eyes locked. She needed him so badly. She could feel his rock-hard cock sliding against her inner thigh, leaking pre-cum against her skin. Damn the 'ladies first' offer to make her cum with his tongue he was no doubt about to make – she needed him inside her and in the worst way. Pulling her legs up and apart, she saw his eyes widen in understanding as she opened herself up for him. Letting her hands come to rest on his back, so warm and muscular, she pulled him closer. He knew what she wanted, what she needed from him.  
  
He didn't even have to aim his erection this time. His dickhead nestled between her wet nether-lips and slid right to her opening, and a heartbeat later – and one high unsteady moan from Sarah, choked off as she closed her eyes and arched her back pushing her belly into his – he slid two thirds of his length into her in one stroke. A moment and two strokes later, his member was buried in her to the hilt, her hands in a death grip on his biceps and her legs spreading wide before crossing back over his feet, as if to keep him there; as if to make sure he could never *ever* leave that spot.   
  
Mouth agape, she slowly opened her eyes to see her lover's face inches away. He looked into her eyes, and his mouth stretched wide as he grinned like an idiot – and she grinned right back at him. Her face scrunched up in pleasure again though, and she worked hard to stifle a set of rhythmic moans, as he braced his hands against her shoulders and started thrusting in and out of her sopping pussy.   
  
He fucked her deeply, in and out, in carefully measured strokes. Just the way she loved it. Her eyebrows furrowed and she gave irregular gasps and squeaks as the occasional stroke hit just the right spots within her. The self-control that she'd built up over more than a year of making love with him stopped most of her instinctive deep moans, but the intense sensations always forced a few soft noises through. As skilled as he was at screwing her, though, half of her pleasure came from just watching his face. She could see his eyes fixed on her own, closing for a few seconds at a time as he dealt with the feelings her cunt was bringing him. He huffed in time with his thrusts and muttered her name: “Sarah... oh _fuck_ , Sarah...” She'd never tire of how much she could turn him on, how she could make him gasp by reaching out to stroke his sides, how he looked at her that way and made sure she knew that right then she was the only thing in his world, the only thing he cared about.   
  
She knew from experience with him that she needed a lot more time and stimulation to cum than he did, especially when she hadn't taken the edge off by blowing him beforehand – so it was no surprise when after a few minutes inside her, his breathing shifted into a more urgent pattern and his thrusts accelerated. “Sarah, I'm... I'm gonna...”  
  
“Do it,” she hissed out. “Cum... cum for me...”  
  
And that was all it took. He furrowed his eyebrows as his strokes reached a crechendo. His eyes lit up in ecstasy, losing focus completely before closing completely as he pounded his hips into hers, his thrusts going deep. “Uuuhhhnnnnng...” he groaned, every limb quaking as she clutched him close and reveled in the incredible sight of him losing all control. His pelvis quivered against hers, his dick throbbing against her inner walls as he filled her pussy with his load. All for her, all because of her, all because *she* was his girl, the hottest girl in the world. She looked on, entranced, as his twitches and gasps peaked and finally let up. As his orgasm at last subsided, his cum leaking out of her opening around his member, he collapsed on top of her and she held him tight.  
  
He lay there, breathing irregularly and softening within her, for a minute or two. Sarah raised his head up over her own face, where he slowly opened his eyes and managed to focus through the haze at her eyes – and she kissed him, hard. Slowly letting his lips escape hers, she gave his shoulders a gentle push – and that was all the signal he needed. He was a gentleman, after all.  
  
Shakily, he withdrew his softening prick from her full pussy, and kissed his way down past her nipples, over her soft stomach, down to the top of her blonde curls. Stopping to breathe for just a minute, making her squirm in desire, he quickly got to work. She clapped one hand over her mouth to silence herself as his tongue lapped at her opening, swallowing their mingled sexual fluids and spreading them upwards across her exposed inner flesh. She shuddered in pleasure, a high-pitched and thready but carefully quiet moan escaping her lips. Even if she hadn't cum from the screwing he'd given her, it had certainly gotten her close. He circled her clit with his tongue, before taking a moment to kiss and play with her inner lips, and then diving back for direct contact again. She was SURE he'd practiced this with Ellen, and even before then with Nanase – but she sure wasn't complaining.  
  
He kept at it for quite some time, her breathing coming faster and faster. Every minute or so he would let up on her clit, diving back to her deliciously juicy slit to tease her and taste the results of their coupling. Each iteration brought her to new heights of pleasure, working her up more and more powerfully but denying her the final completion. Her hands brushed at her own nipples and modest curves, played over her torso, worked their way down and into his hair. The ecstasy he was bringing her body kept building and building, her squeals becoming nearly impossible to contain – and then suddenly he gave a few perfect nudges with his lips and at last pushed her over that sweet edge.   
  
Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream and her back arched as feelings the likes of which she'd never anticipated before they became lovers spread through her, her clit becoming the burning core of an explosion of pure pleasure. The room disappeared, the beach house disappeared, their friends in the adjacent rooms disappeared – her entire universe was her body, her lover and friend, and the perfect rapture he was giving her. The pleasure built and built, shooting through her, until she was sure she could take no more – and she at last floated back down to earth, her skin wet with sweat, finally remembering how to breathe. Elliot, able to breathe again himself as her thighs released his head, gave one last lovely lick and climbed up next to her and she threw her arms around him, unable to speak but NEEDING to show him how much she loved what he could do to her, how much she loved him.  
  
She lay there, clutching her lover with their legs entangled, Elliot showering her face and lips and neck and shoulders with small kisses. His lips made her post-orgasmic skin positively tingle. Her panting slowly subsiding and her coordination returning, but her burning arousal hardly abated, she knew another trick that Elliot was good at beyond giving toe-curlingly-lovely head. One she hadn’t had the chance to experience in over a month. And one she just happened to have the perfect lead-in for. Soon enough she felt Elliot’s slowly recovering erection poking her thigh and his breath beginning to come faster between kisses, and she knew the time was right.  
  
She opened her eyes, blinking away the remains of her orgasmic fog, and brought a finger to his descending lips as he came in for another kiss. “I got you a little something for the trip,” she whispered, grinning at him, and started to lean over towards her edge of the bed. He rolled off her and sat back alongside, admiring her body again as she, somewhat unsteadily, reached under the bed and pulled out a little black bag. She rummaged through it with her hand, and finding what she was looking for took a deep breath, straightened up and held up her gift.  
  
Elliot first looked confused for just a second, then his eyes all but bugged out of his head, and at last his face settled into a mixture of amusement and lust as he comprehended its nature. It was a pet collar – not one of those fashion statement collars made to look like one but an actual honest-to-god pet collar, probably made for a German Shepherd or some other large animal and large enough to be fastened around his neck. Attached at the buckle was a diamond-shaped tag, emblazoned with a large capital 'S'. Sarah smiled at his reaction. “I've been looking to get this for a long time now – I had the tag but nothing to attach it to...”  
  
Elliot knew there was something else she was after, but played along, teasing her. “Do you want me to wear it?” he asked with a conspiratorial grin, thinking of some of the other toys and costumes she'd produced from her little bag over the months.  
  
Sarah's cheeks flushed, visible even through the sexual glow that still colored her skin. “Eventually.” She tossed it on the nightstand, eyes gleaming. “But you'll have to earn it first, dear.” She laid back on the pillow and spread her legs seductively , smiling at him as she once again revealed her flushed, dripping folds for his inspection. But as he climbed over her body again, his look of hunger mirroring her own, she reached a hand up against his chest to hold him back for a moment. Looking him square in the eyes with an expression revealing something right in between lust, amusement, and anticipation, she spoke again, voice husky. “If you want it... you'll need to be a *good* kitty.”  
  
She saw his eyes, if anything, get even hungrier. “I can be a good kitty,” he said, leaning down to kiss her passionately. She watched as he pulled back a few inches – and her pulse quickened as his eyes started to slowly change color, his pupils stretching into vertical slits. As he lowered his body down onto hers, his skin sprouted a soft peach fuzz she could feel against her breasts and wherever their bodies touched, growing rapidly to a short coat of fur; his ears grew triangular and pointed and gave a few flicks, and she caught sight of a growing tail starting to wave back and forth in the air behind his head. A purr escaped from deep in her boyfriend's throat, the sound setting her on fire... and she gasped out loud as his engorged prick at last probed and slid against the very front of her sensitive pussy, sending a jolt of lightning through her clit. Reaching back with one hand, claws sheathed, Elliot positioned himself at her entrance, and she let out a loud breathy groan – completely unable to resist this time – as his length slid all the way into her hot pink flesh all over again.   
  
Her eyes scrunched closed in pleasure, as she sucked in deep ragged breaths through her open jaw. She felt Elliot's pointed teeth start to nibble at her ear as he began his rapturous rhythm within her. “Mrrrr... I think I can be a _very_ good kitty...”  
  
*************************************************  
  
Susan lay on her side in the dark, wearing her usual loose tank top and sleeping shorts. Tired as she was after the long day, her eyes were still open. She and Justin had retired to their respective twin beds a few minutes earlier; they, Tedd, and Grace had stayed upstairs a bit longer the two other couples. They had seen the way that Elliot and Sarah (and a moment later, Ellen and Nanase) had looked at each other before slinking off downstairs... She knew she could hardly fault the lovebirds for wanting some time alone now that they were amongst friends with no parents to dampen their activities. She knew she should be happy for her friends, having someone they could love and share their pleasures with.   
  
She knew all these things, and was genuinely happy for Sarah especially. But somehow that didn't do much for her sleep that night.   
  
As she lay there, she found that for some reason she couldn't help but think back on the highschool career that she and all her friends were now leaving behind. She'd never had a boyfriend – her attitude towards men for the first three years had made that a certainty, and she was still reluctant in getting to know new guys. Part of her thought that was just fine, most of them were morons anyway. But another part of her now knew there were nice people to be found with Y chromosomes, people she could enjoy spending time with. And yet another part of her, barely acknowledged by the others, saw how happy her friends were and longed for someone new she could call more than a friend, perhaps even a boyfriend, or maybe even just a lover. Staring expressionlessly at the wall, she wondered how Justin kept those thoughts at bay.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a soft sound from the hall. Briefly, Susan raised her head and looked towards the door over the already-sleeping form of Justin. It had sounded like Sarah, groaning for a moment. At first she worried that her friend was getting sick right at the start of their vacation... but then it began. Her face shifted into an expression of annoyance and her head dropped back onto the pillows as the groan, now more of a moan, began repeating in an unmistakable rhythm. “Uhn, ohh, ahh, ahh, ahh, unh...!” _On top of everything else, not *this*_ , she thought.  
  
She grabbed one of her pillows and covered her face with it in an ineffectual attempt to dampen the sounds of sex, and studiously ignored a distant stirring feeling deep inside her as her friend's moans of pleasure continued to force their way through the doors. She focused on sleep, how wonderful it was, how much she wanted it after the eight hour drive... but soon even that train of thought was derailed as a new sound joined Sarah's voice.  
  
“Oh, come _on_ ,” Susan whispered, her face twisting in exasperation as a very feline but distinctly masculine “Merrrreowlr!” sounded from the master bedroom down the hall. As the occasional soft yowl began irregularly punctuating Sarah's metronomic exclamations, Susan kept squeezing the pillow tighter and tighter over her face, half hoping it would suffocate her and spare her from this ordeal.  
  
She just _knew_ she should've brought those earplugs.


	6. I Kissed a Squirrel and I Liked It

Monday, 9:22 AM

 

The first thing Sarah noticed when she awoke was the sunlight in the window, the drawn blinds diffusing it around the bedroom. The second thing she noticed was Elliot's arms draped around her bare form like a comforting blanket, and his body snuggled up against her from behind.

 

She sighed contentedly, bringing her hand up against his and savoring the feeling of his breath slowly washing across the back of her neck. While they had gotten good at sneaking off alone at each others' houses and their families seemed to accept what was going on, they never pushed their luck and actually <i>slept</i> together, at least not all the way through to the morning. The thought of being caught in bed together (again) by one of their parents was just too mortifying. The last time they'd been together all through the night had been a year earlier at the infamous camping trip, and while it was wonderful those tents weren't the most comfortable sleeping quarters.

 

This, though... this was heavenly. The blankets were warm, the bed was soft, and her boyfriend's touch gave her a completely different warm feeling even as he slept. Sarah very carefully rolled over, doing her best not to disturb Elliot, and settled herself facing towards him, gazing at his face. He'd morphed back to normal before slipping under the covers with her; his relaxed sleeping features were as cute as ever. His tousled brown hair, his dark eyebrows, his strong jawline... she reached out and lightly embraced him, resting her free hand on his side over the blankets.

 

Her dreamy smile widened as her eyes passed his neck and she noticed that he still wore the collar he'd more than earned the night before – with its little dangling 'S' tag. “Mmm... _my_ Elliot,” she whispered – and considered getting another one to match, but smaller with an 'E', for her bag of tricks.

 

Glancing past her boyfriend at the clock, she saw it was approaching 9:30 in the morning. As much as she loved sleeping in, she was already fully awake and sure everybody would be chomping at the bit to get to the beach. So, slowly and deliberately so as to not wake him prematurely, she leaned in towards Elliot's face, raised up on her arm a little, and brought her lips down to meet his.

 

An effective way to wake him it was – not five seconds later, his eyes opened, registering confusion for a moment before closing in appreciation as his lips began working against hers. They kissed gently for who knew how long, his arms coming alive and holding her body loosely as she rested hers on his chest. At last parting, her eyes opened and she simply said, “Morning, dear.”

 

He replied, looking over at her as she lay her head down on the pillow. “...Oh wow... this beats an alarm clock, any day.” He smiled. “Beats Ellen's wake-up calls, that's for sure!”

 

“Well, you're in for quite a few nice ones this week,” Sarah replied, carefully ignoring a brief twinge of jealousy that mentioning 'wake-up calls' from Ellen in this context brought up in her subconscious. She was distracted though, as both of them looked up, hearing the sound of something metallic being dropped upstairs.

 

“They're already up?” Elliot asked incredulously, glancing at the clock.

 

“It sounded like it came from the kitchen,” Sarah opined – and grabbing the sheets, threw them down to the foot of the bed off their nude bodies. After giggling a moment at Elliot's inevitable morning wood, she said, “Come on, let's get a quick shower and head up, we don't want to miss breakfast.”

 

The lovers grabbed some casual clothes from the dresser, and headed into the bathroom where Sarah kissed her boyfriend as she unfastened the collar behind his neck and hung it on the towel rod. They showered together, filling the time with just a few too many soapy embraces and gropes to really allow it to be considered 'quick', before quickly drying each other off and throwing some clothes on for the first time in nearly 11 hours. And so it was with contented smiles, telling glows, and wet hair that the couple made their way upstairs to the common area.

 

There they found Ellen and Justin presiding over the kitchen while Nanase and Susan talked and flipped through the channels on the TV remotely from the dining area. Nanase turned her head and said, “Hey, you're up!” Susan turned and waved, her usual imperturbable self. Ellen and Justin greeted them from where they were nursing large frying pans full of bacon and scrambled eggs respectively. Sarah thought she caught a grin from Ellen in excess of even her usual enthusiasm. She wondered if something was up – though Elliot seemed oblivious.

 

Elliot and Sarah sat down next to each other at the table, already with a stack of 8 plates and a bunch of glasses set out. “Need us for anything?” Sarah asked.

 

“No, we have it under control,” Justin replied. His face stayed mostly neutral, but Sarah could tell he was suppressing a smile as he said, “Heh, we weren't expecting you two up this early anyway.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Elliot asked.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” he said dismissively, returning to mixing the eggs as the burner warmed up. Sarah's smile started to droop; she had a sinking suspicion as to what was going on.

 

“Hey Elliot, you thirsty?” Ellen called, going to the refrigerator.

 

Elliot was oblivious to Sarah's sense of impending doom. He pulled a glass from the bunch in the middle of the table. “Yeah, did we get any milk?”  
  
“Yep,” his twin replied – and pulled something out from the counter next to the refrigerator, where it was hidden from the table. “Za?” Elliot said, confused at the unexpected item, as she crossed the floor and put it down on the table directly in front of him. “Here you go, just the way you like it.”

 

It was a saucer full of milk.

 

Sarah's cheeks turned six shades of red. She was just mortified. Elliot looked from the milk, to his sister, back to the milk, back to his sister... and slowly, theatrically, put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. “...Were we *that* loud?”  
  
“Yes,” came the instant synchronized response from all four of them, even Susan who otherwise seemed to be paying entirely too close attention to the weather channel. Ellen burst out laughing, as she picked up the saucer and put it away at the sink, and soon Nanase and Justin couldn't help snickering a bit. Susan rolled her eyes at their antics, and absorbed herself more thoroughly in the forecast, waiting them out.

 

Nanase made her contribution, her eyes full of amusement under her sleep-fluffed red hair. “Heh, sorry guys, but it was kinda impossible to miss.”

 

Justin piped up. “You woke _me_ up. I've slept through smoke detectors!”

 

“You two were going at it like *animals*!” Ellen said to a chorus of groans.

 

Sarah's face was burning. This was infinitely worse than last summer. She glanced over at Susan, who was looking back at the group with an expression that most would've seen as just annoyed. “Alright, everybody, give it a rest now would you? It's none of our business.” Turning to Sarah, her expression didn't change but Sarah could see sympathy for the teasing in her friend's eyes. “Just keep it down next time, okay?”

 

Elliot looked around the table. “...Well~ll, this is kinda awkward -”

 

“Hi!” an unmistakable bubbly voice interrupted from the stairway.

 

Sarah's head whipped around, wide-eyed relief on her face. “Oh, thank GOD! It's Grace and Tedd!”  
  
“I'm... happy to see you too, Sarah...” Tedd replied as he reached the top of the stairs, hair disheveled from sleep. Seeing breakfast in progress, he smiled. “Sweet, eggs!” He walked over to the table and sat down next to Elliot, not noticing his best friend's hastily-hidden consternation or Sarah's fading blush or Susan's uncomfortable posture.

 

Grace padded behind him in full squirrely-hybrid mode, wearing nothing – drawing a momentary wide-eyed look from Justin before he remembered her tendencies. “Morning everyone!” she burbled, antennae held high. As she sat down next to her boyfriend she glanced at Sarah's face, an unspoken question passing from the chimera to Sarah about what was bothering her.

 

Justin spoke. “Morning Grace. We were just -”

“-Planning today's beach run!” Sarah interjected, hastily changing the subject at last. “You excited?”  
  
Grace's face lit up and her tail flicked in excitement, in spite of the knowledge that Sarah was diverting attention. “Ooh, yeah, I can hardly wait! The water's so _blue_! I wanna go swimming!”

 

“We can make sand castles,” Tedd said, putting his arm around Grace's shoulder. Her grin got even wider.

 

“I vote we just head down the street today” Sarah cut back in, “but sometime this week we should head South. You go a few miles down the road and there's no more beach houses and the beach is practically deserted.”

 

Susan finally spoke up again as Justin and Ellen transferred the completed breakfast to the table, and the gang started shoveling bacon and eggs onto their plates. “I hate to break it to you, but no doubt contrary to Tedd's hopes and dreams I think you're gonna need to slip on a swimsuit.”

 

Grace pouted in annoyance, though Sarah could tell she was still happy underneath it. “I *still* don't understand those things. Swimming is like the least convenient possible time to wear clothes. I don't care how modest you are – I mean, all it's going to do is keep you wet longer after you get up, get sand caught inside, and give you tan lines,” she said, and began digging into her eggs.

 

“Amen, sister,” Ellen replied reaching across the table to high five the squirrel-girl as she sat down to her own plate, Grace reciprocating enthusiastically. “Whole darn country's fulla prudes.”

 

As the eight of them quieted down and started eating in earnest, Nanase already reaching for seconds, Sarah's heart settled back into a more normal rhythm. _Well that was more than a little embarrassing_ , she thought. She and Elliot shared a glance.   
  
_Maybe kitty mode *isn't* the best idea for here..._

 

 

 

***************************************************  
  
3:55 PM

 

Sarah looked up from her book as she sat under the umbrella. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a deep blue, the water a deep green and cold but not painfully so. From where she sat, half buried in the sand, she could see Susan, Justin, Nanase, and Tedd off playing Frisbee in an open area of sand where nobody had set up camp. It was nice to see Susan having a good time at last, running around in her conservative dark one-piece swimsuit and shorts that contrasted with the shirtless boys and Nanase's bright bikini. Her friend had been irritated in one way or another ever since they'd arrived – but now she finally seemed to be enjoying herself. Suze was all too prone to going all broody, especially in the last few weeks since graduation. Sarah wasn't completely sure what that was about, but from the looks of it this vacation was just what the doctor ordered.

 

Looking off in the other direction towards the more crowded sand near the beach access boardwalk, she spotted Ellen out in the surf where she herself had waded out earlier, her head bobbing out of the water as she sought another wave to ride. Just inland of her was Grace, wearing the briefest of green bikinis and crouched at the water's edge where she stared fascinated into the sand; no doubt she'd just discovered another little mollusk or starfish or sand-dollar or something.

 

Her gaze returned to her immediate surroundings though, when her boyfriend piled another bucket of sand onto the mound that enveloped her legs and lower body. “You know, I think you have my legs deep enough.”  
  
“Blasphemy. There's no such thing,” he said, digging down into the hole next to his beach chair again and piling more cool subterranean sand onto her stomach. Shaking her head, the blonde opened her book again but was interrupted as Elliot leaned in to peck her on the lips. “Mmm... a good start to the beach week?” he asked, gesturing around to their friends.

 

“Yep, very good. 'Cept for the welcome wagon at brunch.” Elliot winced, before shaking his head in a self-depreciating chuckle. Sarah blushed and reached down to her beach bag, and rooted around for a minute before finding her watch. “It's almost four now. People're gonna be getting hungry soon, yeah?”

 

“Hm. Probably. I mean brunch was big but there's only so long you can trust Nanase without food,” he said, deadpan.

 

About to reply, Sarah saw Grace and Ellen approaching up the beach, the darker girl carrying a plastic bucket and Elliot's double shamelessly reaching into her top to scoop out wet sand and pushing her hair out of her face. “Bit of a wipeout?” Sarah called.

 

“Yeah, smacked the bottom hard. Got a towel?” Elliot threw her one from the back of a chair, and she stood dripping and wiping her face just out from under their umbrella.

 

“I found shells!” Grace said, pouring her bucket out over the sand covering Sarah. “You guys never told me there'd be so _many_!”

 

“Well, there are!” Ellen said through the towel pressed into her face.

 

“Not so much at the more built up beaches,” Sarah elaborated. “The sea life's less disturbed around here.”

 

Grace picked over the pile of shells, putting her favorite ones back into the bucket. “You think we should head back yet? I'm getting a little hungry.” Grace and Sarah had earlier volunteered to go back to the beach house first and set up dinner.

 

“I can come with -” Elliot began, but was interrupted as Justin came jogging over.

 

“Hey, anybody up for ultimate Frisbee? We need a few more players!”  
  
“Grace and I were just going back to the house,” Sarah replied. She looked over at Elliot. “You can stay, its fine, Grace and I can take care of things.”  
  
Sarah stood, spilling the sand piled on her everywhere, and brushed as much off her legs and purple one-piece as she could while slipping on her flip flops and grabbing her towel. Grace, not having bothered to bring shoes, just clutched her shell bucket and hung her towel across her shoulders. One quick goodbye kiss with Elliot later, they set off across the sand, waving their goodbyes at their friends.

 

They reached the small boardwalk up and over the dunes, stepping around the smattering of beach towels set out by other vacationers. Climbing the stairs over the beachgrass-covered piles of sand, Sarah asked Grace, “So, what do you think of the beach?”  
  
“It's amazing!” she said without hesitation, stopping for a moment to look over her shoulder at the blue water filling half the horizon. “The wet sand is so sticky and the water's so cool and there's all those little animals burrowing in the sand and the sand squishes under your toes in the surf – I'd heard it was fun, but nobody ever mentions the little things.” They reached the top of the dunes and started down the long wooden path to the street. “The Frisbee and everything's fun too, the breeze keeps you from getting too hot. Oh, did you see Susan running around with everybody? I'm *so* glad she's having fun, she's been in serious need of chilling out lately.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed.”

 

Grace didn't seem to mind the asphalt on her bare feet as they reached the small residential street and began the short trek back to their house. The pair kept talking about the day's events, Grace's fresh impressions of the place making Sarah think about it in ways she never had before. They reached the house and walked under the overhang, Sarah reflexively following the path she'd used on her last visit here, around the back of the storage room and the hot tub and coming to the set of outdoor shower stalls to wash the sand off her – and stopped, remembering that the wooden walls contained just one large compartment.

 

She stood at the door and gestured at the interior. “You can have the shower out here, I'll take Elliot's and mine -”

 

“Oh, you don't need to do that!” Grace protested. “You'd track sand in your room. I don't mind,” she said, stepping into the stall.

 

Sarah stood at the door, hesitating for several seconds as Grace turned on the far showerhead. Shrugging, she figured, 'eh, what the hell,' and stepped inside. The showers were one double-wide stall, a wooden bench running along one long wall and two showerheads and appropriate knobs sprouting from bare pipework along the other. Grace was already standing under the spray at the far end; Sarah turned the knobs in her adjacent space and washed out her shoes as she waited for the water to warm up. As she stepped under the spray herself, out of the corner of her eye she saw her friend nonchalantly pull her top up and over her head, and slip her fingers under the waistband of her bottoms and slide them off in one quick motion. She wasn't really _uncomfortable_ around Grace when she wore no clothes, not anymore, but she still couldn't shake habits of respect and modesty, pointedly staring straight ahead as she wiped her arms and legs and let the water saturate her hair – but she found herself slipping a few glances at her friend, unable to help comparing Grace's ample rounded breasts to her own modest figure, Grace's uniform dark brown skin to her own light complexion tanned at the arms and legs, and unable to avoid trying to see if she had trimmed her pubes to be able to wear that bikini -

 

“You don't need to sneak looks at me, you know,” Grace said suddenly, startling the hell out of Sarah.

 

“Wh- what?”

 

Grace looked over at her friend as she picked up her bikini pieces and held them under the spray directly, washing out any traces of sand. “I've told you, I really, _really_ don't care if you see me naked, or look at me naked, or compare my 'equipment' or whatever. If you want to look, just go ahead and look.”

 

Sarah turned to her friend, but her eyes remained trained resolutely on her face. “Oh, no, it's not that – I don't need to-”

 

Turning to actually face Sarah and tossing her bikini on the bench, Grace continued. “No, really just look, you'll probably be seeing lots more of human-me this week anyway and you might as well get over that bridge now.”

 

Sarah stood for a moment, and then let her eyes roam down over Grace's shower-dampened body. She'd seen her human body naked before, more than a few times in fact ever since that awful night when she'd tried to leave them to rescue Elliot from the Nest. Their graduation party had been the most recent time, Grace convincing those in attendance to play strip poker (though only Grace, Ellen, and Justin had actually wound up briefly without clothes). None of those times had Sarah really openly taken her in, though. She'd NOTICED her dark brown nipples, but never the way they seemingly relaxed to a larger diameter in the warmth of the shower in a way that her own didn't. She'd NOTICED the lack of tan lines, but not the way that it made her seem more confident and natural in her nudity; there wasn't the ghost of an outfit on her body to remind you that something was missing. She'd NOTICED Grace's dark curly bush before, but now saw that it was short and neatly trimmed, matted down from the water flow but not really obscuring much – she wondered if Grace had done that manually or just managed to morph it into that arrangement to go with the swimsuit...

 

Grace saw her friend's eyes return to her face, mirthfully implored, “See? Was that so bad?” and went back to washing the salt out of her waist-length hair with a chuckle. Seeing that the girl would be at that for a while, Sarah turned to her showerhead with a chuckle of her own, and pulled her neckline out to let some water run down the inside of her suit.  
  
Grace interrupted her thoughts again. “Speaking of which, you're not gonna keep that thing on in here, are you?”

Sarah's heart once again jolted. “...Huh?”  
  
Grace, completely relaxed, continued. “That swimsuit. You were buried up to your belly! It's gotta be full of sand. You should take it off and run it under the water or it'll be all gritty tomorrow and you'll be sitting with sand in your pants tonight.”

 

“But-”  
  
Grace smiled gently. “Come on, Sarah, you know I don't care. There's no reason for you to keep it on. And we're even both girls – well, most of the time anyway.”

 

Sarah stood still under the spray for a time. She knew Grace was technically correct, she could feel the sand in her suit – and, truth be told, she was starting to feel more than a little out of place, in her full one piece swimsuit in the shower with her bare but confident companion. Eventually, modesty lost to the combined onslaught of logic and this other form of embarrassment, and she slowly pulled her shoulder straps aside, and peeled her swimsuit down off her body, freeing her slight figure for Grace's visual inspection – which, thankfully, was unobtrusive and quiet.

 

No sooner had she finished self-consciously washing the sand out, though, than she heard a question from Grace in a playful singsong tone she'd become familiar with over the last two years. “Sooo... you like Elliot's kitty morph, eh?”

 

Sarah froze, before scrunching her eyes closed and groaning. “Oh, _great_... you guys heard that too?”  
  
Grace sensed her discomfort, and quickly worked to counter it. “Oh don't be embarrassed, it's nothing to be ashamed about! Tedd and I have fun with kitty forms all the time.” Seeing Sarah's eyes widen, she dropped one last bundle of hair she'd washed and combed with her fingers, and continued in a quieter conspiratorial tone, eyes playful. “And sometimes... I take the TF gun to him and we both get in animal forms... and then we just can't keep our paws off each other...”

 

Sarah was done washing, but stood there without moving for a few seconds. “You're... really open, aren't you? About sex, I mean.”  
  
“Yep.”

 

An idea crossed Sarah's mind. It was tossed back and forth between parts of her that trusted Grace, parts that were embarrassed, parts that wanted privacy, and parts that wanted resolution – and as had happened several times in the last few minutes, embarrassment lost. “Um... can I ask you something?”  
  
Grace was intrigued. “Of course!”  
  
Sarah worked up her courage for a few seconds, and spoke. “There's this... thing, that's been bothering me lately. About me and Elliot.”

 

“Oh, no! It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, you two seem so happy together -”  
  
“No, no, we're happy! We're happy.” The concern in Grace's voice had been palpable. “Its not like that. It's just... can you keep a secret?” Grace's solemn nod under the water spray was confirmation enough. “Well, Elliot and I... we haven't been totally 'exclusive' with each other...” Grace nodded again, seemingly unperturbed. “...There's been another person, another girl, that he's been messing around with. I've known about it the whole time, I told him that I didn't mind...”  
  
Grace nodded again. “Its Ellen, right?” Sarah gasped in surprise, and Grace quickly added, “I heard about it from her. We... hang out a lot, and it came up.” Sarah slowly nodded, somewhat unsettled.

 

“Um... right. Anyway, I know Elliot loves me. I know this is nothing but a bit of fun. But sometimes, not when we're actually together but still sometimes, it feels like when he, um... has sex... with Ellen, that he's diluting what we do. Like I have to, I don't know, _share_ him now...”  
  
Grace could see that Sarah was having a hard time talking about this, and that despite the appearances she put up this had been gnawing at her, at least occasionally, for a while. Thinking quickly, she decided honesty was the best policy, that her friend's relationship and happiness was more important than seeming 'normal' – not that she ever gave that much effort anyway.

 

“Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Tedd and I aren't exclusive either.”

 

That got her attention. “...Really?”  
  
“Really. For the last three or four months now, I've had another lover. A girl.” This was news to Sarah – Grace always professed not to be bisexual when asked, though she supposed that her views on sexuality were different enough from most people's that she might not feel like she slotted perfectly into that neat little category, even if she liked girls as well as guys. Although for that matter, Sarah knew that one didn't have to be attracted to both sexes equally to have a little fun with another girl – memories of one very special night back in freshman year stirred in her mind as she found herself compelled to imagine Grace in bed with a woman.

 

Another thought struck her, interrupting that line of association. “Who... um... Is it Ellen? Or maybe Nanase?”  
  
Grace nodded, surprising Sarah with her candor. “Yeah actually, Ellen. How'd you know?”  
  
“Well it isn't me, and something tells me Susan isn't involved. You don't seem like the type to... mess around with just anybody, and they're your other close friends.” She shook her head, taking in everything. “Tedd knows?”  
  
“Tedd knows, he was practically thrilled when I asked his permission. You know him and lesbionics. But permission's not your problem, you said you told Elliot it was okay. You seem like you just can't shake the feeling that you're sharing Elliot in a way that he can't be shared.”

 

She nodded, facing down away from the showerhead. She'd practically forgotten her state of undress. “My mind tells me it shouldn't hurt us... but it's just hard sometimes... how do you separate it? The sex and love? It's not some Uryuom or chimera thing, is it?”

 

Grace shook her head, the implications encouraging Sarah. “No, it's not. Being a shapeshifter might _help_ , but that's not it.”  
  
“Help?”  
  
Grace collected her thoughts for a moment, and explained. “Okay. When you and Elliot make love, you're _together_. Together in every way, not just physically – body *and* soul. Am I right?” The corners of Grace's mouth turned up at Sarah's affirmation. “It's like that with me and Teddy too. That's a couple. That's Love with a capital L. When Elliot or I have fun with Ellen, it's different. It's lots of fun. It feels great. And don't get me wrong, it's a close connection. But it's not that heart to heart.” She gestured between her breasts. “It's not giving your deepest self. For me, that's easier to show than it is for Elliot.”  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Easier to show?”

 

“I was born a chimera. I'm not really human. I just make myself human to fit in or when it's convenient.” She lifted and looked at a hand, which grew short fur and claws for a moment before reverting. “My squirrely self feels the most _me_ of all my forms. Its my original self. I mostly grew up in that body. And no matter how much fun I have with Ellen, or anyone else for that matter... my Teddy is the only one who will ever make love with me in that form. I save that just for him, to show him he's special.”

 

“Wow, Grace, that's... actually really, really sweet of you,” Sarah had to admit. She'd never thought about these implications of shapeshifting – various sexy implications, sure, but not romantic ones. The more 'interesting' suggestions that Grace had made for the trip that she'd heard through Elliot were also starting to seem less out of the blue, with the revelation that she too had been at this sort of thing for months.  
  
Grace stepped towards Sarah in the stall, and startled her friend by patting a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, but my point is this: Elliot may be a shapeshifter now but he isn't a natural-born shapeshifter. Until lately he only had the one form. So his expressions of these feelings have to be... well, subtler, but they're there. I've seen the way you two look at each other; you have something really special. When he's with you, something's going on in him that isn't even touched on when he's just messing around. Think about it – in fact, just think back to what happened last night. There's gotta be a way you can tell that he's pouring out his heart to you...”

 

Sarah considered Grace's words, and her and her boyfriend's last encounter. The way Elliot's face had lit up when he spied her laid out on the bed... The way he lavished attention on her body until she squealed in pleasure... the way he used his magic and indulged her kinks without a second thought, and had from the very first time she tentatively broached the subject... the way he said her name, full of passion and need and love, when he was inside her...

 

And his “I love you” that always just turned her heart to jelly...

 

“...Hello, Earth to Sarah -”

 

She snapped out of her dreamy-eyed smile. “Hm, what?”

 

“Well, I was _going_ to say that it looks like you understand the way Elliot loves you and you don't need to be angsty, but now I think I'll just say the hot water is finally running out,” Grace said with a laugh.

 

The two girls rushed to shut off the flow together. Grace continued talking though. “So was that a smile I saw? You see what I mean now?”  
  
Sarah wrung out her swimsuit, and replied. “I think so, yeah. When Elliot and I are... together... he's completely focused on me. We connect and he makes me feel _so_ special. Like I'm the only thing in his world.”

 

“See? Now can you picture him being like that with _Ellen_?” Sarah laughed – but her laugh was cut off by a surprised, “Eep!” as Grace unexpectedly stepped forward and hugged her, their breasts pressed together and her hands against her back. “THAT's the difference between sex and love. Now promise me you're gonna try not to let this bother you anymore, okay?”  
  
Once she got her voice back – the feeling of Grace's naked breasts against her own was unexpected to say the least and had brought up some old memories, as well as reminded her of her own state of undress – she raised her arms and slowly and tentatively hugged back, replying with, “...Okay, I'll try. Thanks.”

 

Opening the door facing away from the street, the girls grabbed their towels, did a quick dry-off before wrapping themselves up, and Sarah grabbed her keys from her beach bag and lead the way into the storage room and up the stairway.

 

“See ya upstairs in a minute,” Grace called to Sarah as she closed the door to the master bedroom, letting the girl get some clothes appropriate for cooking dinner. Grace herself, stopping for a moment in the entryway, just tossed her towel and swimsuit onto a drying peg and morphed to her half-squirrel form. Her fur _was_ fireproof, thanks to her origins – she didn't need clothes to cook safely, though she had to be careful to keep her tail out of the way.

 

As she padded up the stairs, she thought of Sarah's predicament. She'd promised to try to not let these things bother her anymore – but Grace knew these sorts of feelings weren't always reasonable. Sarah had already UNDERSTOOD that her fears and angst were unnecessary, but she hadn't felt it at a gut level. The odds that that one talk would fix things forever were pretty low. Her tail drooped, as she thought of the mental pain that her friend was likely to go through before she sorted things out. She wouldn't bring her insecurities up with Elliot, because she was sure they were unreasonable and didn't want to burden him. She'd suffer in silence – not all the time, not when Elliot was actually with her, but suffer she would. If only there was some way she could get Sarah to _really_ understand at the basest level, some way to SHOW her that there was no need to be angsty -

 

Her antennae perked up and her eyes lit up as she reached the kitchen. She had an idea. An idea that, if she was smart about it, would show Sarah that she had nothing to fear from a little friendly messing around, illustrate it better than any pep talk. An idea that was tricky to implement but would, if done properly, be simple and self-explanatory. An idea that, on top of all that, would be lots of fun.

 

As the squirrel-girl busied herself pulling ingredients for dinner out of the refrigerator and pantry closet, she set her mind to thinking of how she would bring this idea to fruition...

 

************************************************

 

9:03 PM

 

As the sky faded to a deep blue and the last of the sun's orange glow disappeared on the horizon, Tedd, Elliot, Grace, and Sarah hurried from the beach, down the street and into their driveway.

 

From afar, it wouldn't have been clear why they were rushing – two teenage couples, on their way back from the sunset walk on the beach they'd embarked upon forty five minutes earlier; why should they be in a hurry? Up close, though, one would've seen that despite the fact that they were wearing normal casual summer clothes instead of swimsuits, they'd somehow managed to get soaked from head to toe and caked with sand.

 

Tedd, ever intolerant of cold, was already shivering as the sea breeze and lack of sunlight took its toll on their wet bodies. “Man, w-why does the wind have to be so c-cold?” he asked from the front of the group as they finally reached the beach house. He brushed some of his sandy purple hair away from his face as he started approaching the stairway leading up to the deck and front door.

 

“Wait!” Grace called from his side, slightly chilly herself with her hardened nipples showing through the single layer of fabric she wore on her upper body. Elliot and Sarah looked ahead to her as Tedd stopped and wrapped his hands around himself. “Shouldn't we rinse off and warm up first?” she asked, looking back and forth between Tedd and Sarah.

 

“Warm's good,” Tedd observed, and Grace grabbed his hand and lead the way around to the shower stalls again. Elliot started for the stairs himself – but Sarah grabbed his hand as well.

 

“What is it?”  
  
Sarah hesitated, and said “We're covered with sand, we should at least do a rinse.” Elliot shrugged, apparently not caring either way, and went with her behind the storage room to the stall where Tedd and Grace were already starting up the showerheads, the warm water falling on their soaked clothes. Looking critically at the volume of the space, Sarah asked, “You think we could squeeze in here too for a minute?”  
  
Grace smiled. “The more the merrier! I think we can fit, c'mere Tedd.” With that she pulled Tedd over to her side of the shower, so the two of them were under the same head. Sarah and Elliot walked in under the inviting spray, and the four friends shared a few sighs and comments about the warm water.

 

Elliot turned the clock back a bit, commenting on how they'd gotten in this predicament. “Seriously Grace, how'd you manage to knock _all four of us_ into the surf?” There was no anger in his voice, just amused incredulity.

 

Grace looked sheepishly at the other couple. “Just lucky I guess?” Elliot and Sarah had been walking ahead of she and Tedd on the way back to the beach access, and she had taken Tedd's hand in her own and started to spin – and to all appearances, spun out of control right as a wave came in around their feet, personally smacking into Elliot and Sarah and dropping the group into the wave. In the resultant splash-fight, nobody was spared.

 

The shower was cramped but not terribly so – each couple had their own space, but Tedd and Grace were touching from the waist up, as were Elliot and Sarah. For a while, Tedd let Grace stand directly under the showerhead and wet her hair, before they switched places. As Tedd closed his eyes and let the water pour over his face, though, Sarah was unsurprised (and Elliot only mildly surprised) to see Grace sit on the bench, reach down to the bottom of her snug tank top, and pull it up and over her head before draping it over the top of the wooden wall.

 

Elliot's eyes didn't wander much as this occurred. What caused him to start sneaking quite a few glances, though, was when Grace stood up behind Tedd, and hitched her thumbs under the waistband of her shorts, and all at once slid them and her panties down around her bare feet. Around this time, Tedd finished washing out his hair, turned and said, “Okay Grace, your turn-” only to smile and give a chuckle when he saw that his girlfriend had disrobed while he wasn't looking. “Heh, I tell ya Elliot, I just can't keep her from tearing off her clothes around me!”

 

Sarah, at that point standing behind Elliot as he rinsed his shirt under the spray, frowned as his eyes repeatedly made the round trip between Grace's bush and bosom. _You're not competing, you're not competing, you're not competing..._ Despite her best efforts though, something possessive asserted itself inside her. She normally never gave that side of her a chance to show itself – but the events of earlier in the day, strange as they were, were rather emboldening. And so with an, “Oh yeah?” she took a deep breath, pulled the hem of her shirt up to the underside of her breasts, and yanked it and her bra over her head.

 

It most certainly had the desired effect, and then some – both Elliot and Tedd whipped their heads around to stare wide-eyed at her unexpected act. As she blushed for a moment, she realized Tedd had probably never seen her topless before. She was going to run with this though. “...What, you never seen a pair of boobs before?”

 

Tedd blinked for the first time in fifteen or twenty seconds, and returned his eyes to her face. “Yeah... um... sorry, just unexpected.”  
  
Elliot had gotten over his shock, and now a small grin appeared on his face. “Hah, I didn't now you had that in you!” He pushed his body aside, to leave her a route to the showerhead. “All yours, dear.”

 

Grace, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear. “Hah, nice one Sare-bear. Aren't you forgetting something though?”

 

“...Huh?”

 

Grace's eyes made their way downwards from her face. “The bottoms, silly!” she said, as she used her foot to fling her own up to her hand and stood up on her tip toes to lay them next to her tank top. As Sarah stood stock-still under the showerhead, the thought of disrobing completely in front of Tedd more disconcerting than just bearing her breasts, Grace continued. “Aw, come on, I'm tired of being the only person with no clothes around here. You were cool with it when we showered together earlier.”  
  
Her cheeks turning even redder as Elliot's eyebrows rose, Sarah realized that no matter what she did now, she'd be embarrassed – embarrassed at exposing herself to Tedd, or embarrassed at not having the courage to cut loose a bit. And so a few seconds later, she slowly worked her fingers into her wasitband, and slid the rest of her outfit off, handing it off to Elliot who then placed it on the bench.

 

Tedd broke the silence. “Wait, wait, wait... you two _showered together_?”

 

“Yep” Grace responded instantly. Elliot's face betrayed some surprise at that.

 

“ _Naked_???” Tedd continued incredulously.  
  
“Yep. How else are you supposed to shower?” Grace asked with an innocent look on her face but a teasing tone of voice.

 

Sarah, surprised at her increasing feeling of ease in her nudity but still sounding a bit defensive, chipped in on Grace's side. “Yeah, so what?”  
  
Grace's eyes glinted mischievously. “Speaking of which, isn't it your turn?”

 

The boys quickly turned to her, their grins disappearing. “Huh?”  
  
“Oh, come on, you're not THAT dense! Sarah and I got naked, it's only fair that you guys get to be naked too!”

 

Elliot and Tedd turned to their respective girlfriends, then back to each other, then back to their girlfriends, and back to each other – and then the two of them tried to speak at once.

 

“But-”  
  
“I don't-”

 

Sarah elbowed Elliot in the ribs with a slight smile, as Grace continued. “Consider it a viewing fee. Besides though, like I told you earlier, it's the only way to shower.”  
  
After a long few seconds, the boys locked eyes one last time, sighed, and Elliot first started removing his clothes. Tedd, seeing no way of getting out of this, began to disrobe as well. And so in a minute or so, the shower was filled with four naked teens, each couple crammed together on their side of the stall.

 

Grace smiled as Tedd tossed his shorts up over the edge, and said, “See? Isn't it better to be out of those wet clothes?”

 

“I guess,” Tedd opined, followed by a similar affirmation from Elliot. The boys went back to washing, the small size of the stall ensuring that they were in contact with their girlfriends at some point of their bare bodies the whole time – much to their consternation, as both of them started sprouting erections.

 

Grace noticed first, as the boys studiously avoided looking in each others' direction. “Hah, someone's getting excited, aren't they,” she teased, as she reached around his body and hugged him from behind.

 

His face went red as his dick twitched at the contact of her nipples against his back. “I... I can't help it right now...”

 

“Mmm, I know,” she whispered in his ear.

 

Across the stall, Sarah had taken her own notice of Elliot's state. As the other amorous couple hugged closely, Elliot tilted his body in an attempt to hide his hard-on from them. “I don't think it really matters what they see at this point, dear,” Sarah advised him quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder from behind. She looked over at the other couple, where Grace had started pecking Tedd's neck from behind with a slew of tiny kisses. A sudden boldness, derived from the surreal nature of the whole situation, seized the blonde girl. She worked her way back under the spray, her butt sliding against Elliot's thigh. Hesitating one last time, she suggested, “Wash my back?”  
  
“...We don't have any soap...”  
  
“Darn... Rub my back then?”

 

Elliot stole another glance over at Tedd and Grace, where the dark-skinned girl was gently turning Tedd about his axis to face her. Turning back to his girlfriend, displayed in all her beautiful glory in front of him from her golden hair to her cute butt, he decided to go along with things for now. Reaching up to Sarah's shoulders, he worked his thumbs on the muscles of her upper back, circling from her spine out over her shoulders and ribs, hitting the spots he knew she liked. Sarah sighed, Elliot's strong hands relaxing the tension that the last few minutes had produced in her. She closed her eyes and smiled silently as he came closer to her to get a better grip, his erection settling between her asscheeks.

 

Over on Tedd and Grace's side, Grace had not-so-subtly pulled Tedd close, his erection poking her thigh as the two of them stood under the spray. She hugged him close, and the teen lovers shared a light kiss. Even under these surreal circumstances, there was just something about Grace that shut down his inhibitions and set him off like a rocket.

 

This being said, he couldn't help but notice the other naked girl in the shower with him, the one he'd never actually been naked with before. As he and Grace embraced, his eyes instinctively darted over to the lighter-skinned girl for a moment, standing in the other corner with her eyes closed, Elliot's hands on her shoulders. Her breasts, smaller with light pink nipples pointing straight ahead, her slighter figure, her rather cute backside, were all new to him. He finally got a chance to see the body that he'd heard stories about from Elliot when the two of them were BS-ing late at night -”

 

Grace suddenly whispered in his ear, in a voice the other couple wouldn't be able to hear. “Like what you see?” He tensed up, terrified at the thought of Grace being disappointed in his wandering eyes.

 

She chuckled at his sudden reaction. “Don't worry, I don't mind, look all you like.” She paused, and kissed his ear before resuming her speech. “Maybe you'll even get a _better_ look in a little while...”

 

With that cryptic comment, leaving Tedd's eyebrows scrunched up on his forehead in confusion, she pulled away from her love and said out loud, “That's probably enough, where're the towels?”  
  
Sarah opened her eyes, and groaned. “Oh, man, I don't think we put any down here... they're all up in the bathrooms, I think...”  
  
“Well, let's head out then,” Elliot replied.

 

He grabbed for his clothes, but Grace cut that short. “Leave them, they're soaked, let 'em dry out here overnight.” The four of them filed out of the shower, naked but warm, and hurried up the stairwell which disgorged them next to the master bedroom.

 

Stepping inside, the wet teens once again shivered in the air-conditioned air as Sarah stepped into her and Elliot's bathroom for towels – and emerged only carrying two. “These're all we got, sorry.”

 

Arms held tight against his midsection, Elliot said, “Y-you take it dear, I'll h-head to the bathroom.” He turned and padded quickly down the hall.

 

Tedd gestured to Grace and said, “Ladies f-first!” and turned to go – Sarah not quite able to stop herself from glancing at his butt as he left.

 

The corners of Grace's mouth raised slightly, and she reached over to Sarah for a towel. “Elliot's pretty cute without his clothes, huh?”  
  
Sarah, drying her hair first, blushed. “Heh... yeah he is, isn't he.” She hesitated, and went out on a limb. “Tedd's normally pretty androgynous, but I gotta say, without pants he ain't too bad either.”

 

“Mmm... I know,” Grace replied as she bent down to dry her torso and then legs.

 

The girls toweled off in companionable silence, Sarah at last starting to feel at ease in her nakedness around her good friend. Soon enough, Grace straightened up, giving her hair a final once-over, and spoke up. “Hey, Sarah?”

 

“Yeah?”  
  
“You remember what we talked about earlier today? About love, and what makes it special?”  
  
Sarah wrapped her towel around her. “Yeah.”

 

Grace too finished drying off, but she simply walked over to the master bathroom and draped her towel over the rack. “And about sex, and how it's a part of love but there's a world of other things that go into love, and sex can mean something else too?”  
  
She hadn't exactly worded it like that, but Sarah knew what she meant – and was starting to detect a tone in her friend's voice she hadn't heard before. “Yeah...”  
  
The Seyunolu turned to face her, and walked to approach. “Did it help? You seemed... tense, when Elliot stole some looks at me in the shower.”  
  
Sarah sat down at the foot of the bed. She wasn't quite sure how to respond. “Um... well, I get what you've been saying. It makes sense, I guess, and I know that Elliot loves me. But... in practice... it's hard to think like that.” She looked over at the door, wondering what was keeping the boys for so long. “It's like I can't quite get over the idea that when Elliot's with someone else, he's... I dunno... *replacing* me. Or when he looks to hard at someone else, he's comparing me.” She turned back to Grace. “I know I shouldn't. I really do... but it's so hard...”  
  
Grace sat down next to the blonde – she morphed her antennae back, and they immediately reached over to rest on Sarah's head as she placed an arm around her friend. “It's okay, Sare-bear, it's okay... It can be hard, I guess.” She paused. “It might be hard to explain –”  
  
Sarah was now kind of distraught. “I just wish I could get over it. I _know_ Elliot loves me, I _know_ Ellen could never steal him, I _know_ there's a difference... I just wish I could instinctively *get* it, like you.”

 

Grace steeled herself, and spoke. “Maybe if I can't explain it to you... I can _show_ you...”  
  
Sarah straightened up. “...What?”

 

Grace pulled back, and looked Sarah straight in the eyes. “If you really want to get it... to *feel* it, I think you might need some help. Be _shown_ what it's like. And... if you want... you could let me show you.”

 

Sarah was getting nervous. The last time she'd had a conversation like this was back in the 9th grade... and she remembered what _that_ had lead to. “Um... I... I dunno, Grace...”  
  
Grace was unperturbed. “Just give me a chance to show you. You and Elliot are happy now, I can tell how much you love each other. But this is going to stick in your mind. Let me try to help you.”  
  
Sarah sat, looking at her friend's face. She suspected where this was headed... but something was pulling her. “... … W-well... I... I guess I could... give it a try,” she said shakily.

 

Grace smiled warmly. “That's great.” She puased, hearing Elliot and Tedd's voices down the hall and the squeak of door hinges. “But... if you're gonna agree to that, you have to trust me. No matter what.”  
  
Sarah locked up, hearing the boys in the hallway and not quite believing she was having this conversation. “Erm... well...”  
  
Grace turned on the spot so her body faced her friend as they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. She reached up with both hands, and gently cupped Sarah's face. “I'm your friend, Sarah... I promise you can trust me, okay...?”

 

Sarah's eyes, filled with a mix of trepidation and a hint of anticipation, traced down her tan body, across her breasts and slim stomach and legs that hung off the bed – and then snapped back to her hopeful face. “Okay...” she whispered, hardly believing what she was saying. “I trust you.”  
  
The girl smiled. “Thank you.” The dark-skinned chimera leaned over, pulling Sarah into a hug...  
  
And with that, Elliot (his waist wrapped in a fluffy towel) and Tedd (wearing a pair of shorts he'd pulled from his dresser) at last reached the door to the master bedroom, stepping inside to ask what was taking the girls so long – only to gasp in awe as the nude figure of Grace embraced Sarah's towel-wrapped form, the two girls gently kissing with closed eyes.

 

The smacking sound of the boys' slack-jawed high-five was audible all through the house.

 


	7. Benefits, Like Sharing Stuff

 

Monday, 9:35 PM

Elliot and Tedd stood transfixed. In front of them, Grace and Sarah continued to kiss. Sarah's cheeks flushed bright red as she gently and tentatively continued running her lips over her naked friend's. Grace shifted her weight, facing her more directly and lifting one leg onto Sarah's thigh, her antennae stroking her blonde hair. Elliot continued watching from just inside the doorway as the chimera reached for the knot at the front of Sarah's towel and undid it, gently pulling the fluffy fabric aside and letting it fall to the bed. His heart pounded louder in his ears as Sarah sighed quietly into Grace's mouth, her blush even stronger and her hands beginning to run up and down Grace's tan back – and he felt his dick involuntarily harden under his towel.  
  
Standing next to him, Tedd was too absorbed in the action to even think about trying to hide the growing tent in his shorts. His erection twitched as Grace cooed into Sarah's mouth this time, slipping her tongue into their kiss. Unlike Elliot, Tedd had quickly gotten a pretty good idea of what Grace was probably plotting.

 

The girls kissed and held each other on the bed, their boyfriends continuing to watch from the doorway – but then Grace gently pulled back from Sarah, sucking on her lower lip for just a moment before their lips parted. Leaving the blonde with a vacant and distracted look on her face as she caught her breath, Grace turned her head to face the boys. “Well, what're you just standing there for? C'mon in!”  
  
Elliot's eyes widened as Grace patted the bed behind Sarah and her, his girlfriend coming to her senses and meeting his eyes from across the room. She smiled nervously, but was definitely trying to show him that everything was okay, despite her obviously flustered state.  
  
The boys turned their heads to face each other, eyes wide, both of them taken aback at the situation they'd walked in on. A look passed between them that translated into words would've said, “Is what I think is happening happening?” When it became clear that it was, their look became one that said, “Are we okay with this?” A few solemn moments later, Tedd took a deep breath and gave a hurried nod, and Elliot nervously recapitulated. Their eyes widened further, their expressions now saying, if anything, “Holy shit!” They turned back to their girlfriends, Grace's patient smile and Sarah's still-deepening blush drawing them in.

 

Tedd turned around and quickly shut the door behind him, his erection obvious in profile to the girls on the bed. Sarah, still not exactly 100% confident about what she was getting herself into, took in a small gasp as she saw the tent in his shorts, while Grace giggled by her side at their expressions. Sarah's attention soon shifted to Elliot as her towel-wrapped boyfriend made his way ahead of Tedd towards the bed, his eyes shifting back and forth between the nude girls. Before she could really react to his approach, though, Grace took the initiative again and slid an arm around her shoulders and caressed her head with her antennae. The tan arm slid down her shoulder, playing across her back and down to her waist, and Sarah shivered as she looked to the dark-skinned girl again, who smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

 

Surrendering to the gentle touch of her friend's lips, Sarah let out a sigh as they resumed slowly frenching, her skin hot. She had to admit, Grace was a great kisser. It was  _so_  different from kissing Elliot. It was gentler, somehow softer, more exploratory than needy and passionate. There was a playful, carefree feeling to it that stayed no matter how heated they became. It wasn't like how when she kissed Elliot she just wanted to fuse into him forever; here they kept kissing because it was nice and felt warm and sexy. It was a new experience for her, one that she was surprised at how much she enjoyed.

 

As Elliot sat down behind Sarah her introspection was cut short. There was no way she could've kept focusing on anything but what was happening to her as her senses became assaulted from two sides. Grace's hands gently slid up from her waist to rest just below her breasts, and Elliot's familiar hands came to rest on her spine and his lips found the back of her neck. Her breath came harder, and she could feel Grace's mouth curving up into a smile even through their kisses as she felt her friend’s fresh pleasure.

 

Behind Sarah, Elliot had sat down cross-legged with his towel still wrapping his waist. For several seconds, his eyes were all on Sarah as he ran his fingertips over her hips and up and down her sides and back, loving the feeling of her skin against his hands and leaning in to kiss her shoulders and neck, even as she let out the occasional soft sound into Grace's mouth. He could hardly believe how hot that was – the sounds of her enjoyment, whether they came from his own ministrations or Grace's, were thrilling. His towel hardly hiding his arousal, he decided to up the ante. He worked his hands around her body and up her stomach, until they reached the underside of her petite breasts where his own hands bumped Grace's.

 

As all this was going on, Tedd had come and sat down cross-legged himself behind Grace, the tent in his shorts pointing straight up, too distracted by the girl-on-girl action to make much of a move himself. But as he saw Elliot's fingers rubbing into Sarah's hardened nipples, he kicked into action and got up on his knees, pressing his body along Grace's side and nuzzling the top of her head as his hands came to rest on her belly and back. Her antennae gave Sarah's damp hair one last stroke, and reached back to lovingly hug his head as a satisfied sigh issued from the seyunolu. Tedd reached down to cup her ass as his other hand slid up her front, fingertips playing between her cleavage before plucking at one of her supple, dark nipples.

 

That seemed to do it for her. Grace and Sarah's lips parted with low exhalations, their eyes opening slowly, Sarah breathing hard from her double attention. “Mmm... Teddy...” Grace breathed with closed eyes, and pecked Sarah on her receptive lips one more time before whispering, “Gimme a minute, Sare-bear, m'kay?” With that she stood up from the edge of the bed. Turning around in a flash, her long unbound hair flew out behind her and she climbed back onto the bed and practically tackled Tedd backwards onto it. She rapidly wound up on top of him with his boxer-bound erection grinding into her bare waist, and his mouth was suddenly too full of Grace's searching, hungry tongue dancing with his own for him to really say anything about it.

 

Sarah and Elliot couldn't help but watch as Tedd's arms slowly melted from a startled posture to cupping Grace's bare tan asscheeks, the two of them drinking each other in heedless of their audience. Sarah pulled her legs up onto the bed and turned until she could look at Elliot. His eyes made their way from the spectacle on the other side of the bed, the sight pulling his gaze more than he'd care to admit, to his girlfriend's flushed face. She glanced over at Grace for a moment herself, before she found her voice. “So... um...”  
  
“Yeah. Wow...” was all he could manage. As their friends continued making out on the bed next to them, the pair of young lovers looked each other up and down, their arousal making thoughts of anything but the obvious very difficult to hold onto, and pushing any embarrassment as to their situation far into the background.

 

“Hold on one sec.” Sarah got up from the foot of the bed, leaving her towel bunched up under where she'd been sitting. She sat herself down on the side of the bed and scooted up onto it, her legs parallel to the entwined forms of Tedd and Grace on the other side. Leaning back partway as Elliot got up on his knees to face her, she looked up at him. She didn't need to say a thing.

 

Elliot conveyed himself over her until he was sitting on her legs, his towel the only thing between them and his body, before leaning forward and at last bringing their lips together. They kissed deeply, Sarah letting out an “Mmmm,” with subtle differences to those she'd let out into Grace's mouth. She laid back further and further, until she just let her back fall to the bed, and Elliot got on his hands and knees over her, his attention completely focused on the sight laid out before him. Before he kissed her again though, he paused. “I gotta ask... what brought all this on?”  
  
He could see she was putting a lot of effort into not just begging for him to jump her. “Long story... girl talk gone... weird... but maybe good.” Her face screwed up for a moment into a look of uncertainty as she played back Grace's offer in her mind, this line of thought lost on her boyfriend. “Elliot... promise me something?”

 

Elliot could feel a sudden tension in her body beneath him, as she rolled her head and glanced over at their friends, still absorbed in each other for now. He wasn't 100% sure what was going to happen that night, but one thing he knew was that the last thing he wanted was for Sarah to be worried. He leaned down and kissed her neck, her cheek, pecked her on the lips. “Anything.”

 

Gasping as his tingling touch let up, she continued in low tones. “Whatever happens... promise you won't let anything get weird? I love you... I like them... Don't let it go bad, I don't want -”

 

Her words were cut off as he laid a slow and sensual kiss on her lips, then pecked her cheek, and then her ear. “I love you, Sarah,” he whispered. “I won't let anything bad happen.”

 

Sarah's eyes darted for a moment back to Grace and Tedd. The dark girl was too absorbed in kissing Tedd to really notice what was going on next to her, but she remembered what Grace had told her in the shower. Turning back, her eyes locked with Elliot's, before he leaned down and kissed her again – and for a while, the two of them were in a world of their own.

 

As their lips moved against each other, Elliot's breath came harder. The feel of his girlfriend's body against him and the taste of her tongue could drive him crazy, even with the distraction of Tedd and Grace right next to him. As their heat increased, Sarah too drifted away. Her arms wrapped around him, sliding up and down his back for a minute or two before making their way down to where his towel wrapped his waist – and slid under, cupping his ass for a moment before deliberately yanking the fluffy fabric up and tossing it aside with a deep breath, without opening her eyes or letting her mouth leave his. As his erection at last sprung free and pushed against her waist, Elliot heard his girlfriend inhale sharply – but was soon distracted by another flying piece of fabric.

 

The boxer shorts Tedd had been wearing came to rest on his back and one of Sarah's hands, carelessly tossed aside by Grace. Apparently she'd had a similar idea, Elliot decided. The two of them parted lips and turned their heads to look at the chimera and her purple-haired boyfriend, and saw Grace up on her knees about to pounce back down on Tedd before she noticed their looks. She laughed gently as Tedd just continued obliviously looking up at her, his cock standing at attention. “Heh, oops!” she burbled as she quickly picked up the shorts and threw them more decisively over into a corner of the room. But then a new look came over her face, one of sheer anticipation.

 

Grace leaned down over Tedd, trapping his erection against the front of her pelvis – but didn't resume their deep kisses. Instead, she just pecked Tedd's lips lightly with her own, Elliot and Sarah still looking on. Her face close enough to Tedd's that she could run her antennae over his hair, she nonetheless spoke loud enough for all of them to hear. “Mmmm, I just love kissing you, Teddy...”

 

Tedd pecked her lips back, his breath still coming quickly. “You're pretty nice too...”

 

“Heehee... You know...” she continued, a devious look in her eyes, “Sarah's a really good kisser too!”

 

Tedd smiled, his heart accelerating. “Hah, I couldn't have guessed, the way you two were going at each other earlier.”  
  
Sarah blushed from her perch underneath Elliot, as he quickly rejoined, “Pfft, of COURSE she's a great kisser. Best kisser ever.” Her blush redoubled – and then she heard Grace's next question:

 

“Hey Sarah! I bet Elliot's a good kisser, right?”  
  
Caught off guard, she stammered for a second before replying. “Uh, I, uh, yeah, definitely!”

 

Grace put on a faux-hurt look. “Aw, you didn't like kissing me?”  
  
“No, that's not it, you were great, I just - “  
  
“Hah, relax, just joking!” Grace laughed for a moment. In that moment though, she decided that this was it, now or never. “But y'know Sarah, you don't know how good a kisser Teddy is! And come to think of it, Teddy's the only _boy_ I've actually made out with.”

 

 

Looking at Sarah with her recent smile but a significant look in her eye, she was nothing if not straightforward: “Wanna switch it up for a bit? See what the other boy can do?”

 

Tedd, grinning through the whole ordeal, was nonetheless surprised at Grace's candor. “Wow... um, Grace...”  
  
“Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun. Even just this once, to see what it's like?”  
  
Tedd was getting excited, all pretense of reluctance dropping away. “I'm game!”  
  
Elliot looked back at his girlfriend. “...I mean, if you want to...”  
  
Sarah laid there for a few seconds. She was afraid. She KNEW where this was going. She didn't know how far she was willing to take this... but she really had enjoyed making out with Grace. She never would've expected that. And Grace had told her to trust her. Did she? Did she want to get a taste of this freedom and confidence that Elliot and Grace seemed to enjoy? Or should she just stick with her boyfriend, someone she knew and trusted?

 

...No. She trusted Grace too. And she could always just say 'stop' and Elliot would pounce to her support.

 

“...Okay.” Elliot's and Tedd's eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
Grace spoke up again: “Great! Let's do it! Why don't you and Elliot just switch up now, Tedd...”

 

Grace got up and sat back on her haunches, letting Tedd pull his legs out from under her, as Elliot got up on his knees from atop Sarah, flashing her a reassuring smile. She could tell he was nervous, and he wouldn't have denied it – but he was also excited, and she tried to take some of his strength and confidence for herself. And then suddenly, Tedd was leaning over her on his hands and knees, and Elliot was sliding his legs under Grace's, and the two boys had switched places.

 

As Grace sat down on Elliot's thighs, running her fingertips up and down his torso and gently encouraging him to tentatively do the same to her, Tedd leaned down over Sarah. He could hardly believe what was happening – here was a girl he'd known since elementary school, had occasional (and VERY secret) horny fantasies about since he'd first stumbled upon masturbation, and barely ever seen so much as cleavage from her until earlier that night... and there she was, naked and laying under him. He paused, poised over her on his hands and knees with his heart racing, as he took in her body. His eyes went from her naked mons, covered in a blonde fuzz, up over her modest breasts, flattened out with nipples pointing straight up as she laid on her back. Continuing upwards, their eyes met, her cheeks burning after her own once-over of his body. The two of them shared a nervous chuckle, and looked over to the other pair on the bed, still sitting against each other face to face. As Grace gently pulled Elliot's arms up to cup her breasts with a smile, his breath coming quickly and his member at attention between them, she caught sight of her boyfriend's hesitation. “Go ahead you two! Show Sarah what you can do.”

 

Tedd looked down at Sarah, who grinned nervously up at him... and finally leaned down, making contact. It was electric – Sarah was the second girl Tedd had ever kissed, and his dick strained even harder at the air at the thought. Their lips moved against each other slowly, tentatively at first, as they got a feel for each other. Soon though, Sarah took in a sharp breath and parted her lips, surprising Tedd as her tongue snaked out between them. He moved one hand onto her chest, playing over her breasts as he reciprocated and their kisses slowly built.

 

Next to them, Elliot continued running his hands up and down Grace's smooth curves, letting his thumbs circle and tease her nipples at the top of their arcs. Her breasts, quite a bit bigger than Sarah's but still smaller than Ellen's ample rack, were round and firm, and he treacherously found himself quite liking the feel of them, the perfect size to cup and hold. The two of them looked over at their partners, a groan escaping Sarah's mouth as her tongue entwined with Tedd's – and wordlessly, Grace turned back to Elliot with a confident smile, and leaned in for a kiss of her own.

 

The two pairs made out in near silence, the only sounds being the smack of lips against each other, the rustling of Grace's legs against the sheets as she better positioned herself on Elliot's thighs, and Sarah's occasional irrepressible moans. Grace was immensely satisfied with how things had gone so far. She could hear from Sarah's voice that she was quite enjoying Tedd – and, she had to admit, making out with Elliot was quite a treat. He kissed much as Ellen did, starting off slow and tenderly but moving on to grabbing one of her lips between his and sucking it into his mouth. She held Elliot's body close, running her hands over the new body she had the opportunity to explore and marveling at his muscles – though her Teddy knew better than anyone just how to touch her to drive her wild in an instant, she could still feel her pussy heating and starting to leak in excitement. She was sure that Elliot would soon enough start feeling her juices on his legs.

 

As the four of them kept kissing, Sarah felt the same way. Tedd might not know all her special spots or turnons, but 18 months with Grace meant he was hardly unskilled. Disengaging her mouth from his, she hissed out, “kiss my neck,” and turned her head towards the other couple. Tedd eagerly complied, first lightly pecking and then all but sucking just below her left ear, and she moaned loudly in fresh pleasure, her arms on his lower back squeezing him harder and pulling his body against hers and -

 

Her eyes flew open with a gasp, and Tedd froze solid in place. Neither of them had been expecting  _that_. As she'd pulled their bodies together, arching her back from his ministrations, Tedd's dickhead had come into contact with her pussy – not just pushing against her bush, but actually just barely sliding forward between her soaked pussy lips and pushing against her clit.

 

Their eyes met again, Tedd's slightly frantic, as he backed his hips up. “S-sorry, Sarah, I didn't mean-”

Sarah was about to tell him to not worry, just don't do it again – but Grace's words from that afternoon came back to her. She had to take advantage of this night, that Grace had more and more obviously planned out for her.  _But with Tedd?_ Her mind racing, she was surprised to find that the idea wasn't repulsive... seeing him naked and finally making out had done a good job curing her aversion to the thought.

 

She would do it.

 

Sarah quickly replied, “No... no, s'okay... feels nice...” before she could change her mind.

 

Tedd hesitated, surprised and hoping against hope. “You... do you want me to keep...”  
  
“...Yes...” Sarah replied, closing her eyes and putting on a small smile.

 

Slowly at first, then faster as he gained confidence, Tedd pushed his hips forward and made contact again, letting his hardness slide over Sarah's clit. “Wow...” he whispered into her face, as her juices slickened the bottom of his cock and he moved back and forth. She couldn't reply through a set of thready moans she couldn't control. She could, however, raise her head enough to capture his lips in her own again, and the two of them held themselves together as they humped and kissed.

 

Elliot and Grace were too absorbed in exploring each other to notice this exchange, but as they came up for air a minute or so later they turned aside long enough to see what was going on. Grace smiled yet again, proud of Sarah. “Heehee... looks like fun...” she said aloud.

 

Elliot kept looking, seeing his best friend's cock slide against his girlfriend's pussy. His face went blank for a moment while he processed it. “What did you DO, Grace? Sarah's never been interested in...  _anything_  like this, before...”  
  
Her eyes shone. “I have my ways. And there might've been more in there than you think. Anyway, c'mere you!” With that, she embraced him again, pulling his body towards hers... and scooting herself forward on his legs, until his aching prick came into contact with her moist pussy. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she made sure that it slid between her outer lips and ground into her clit, groaning into their latest kiss as he gasped in surprise at the warmth and wetness against him. He gasped again as she started thrusting her hips, pushing her clit up and down against his shaft.

 

Next to them, Sarah had started moving her legs apart, the better to spread her pussy for Tedd's cock to slide against. It didn't take long for things to heat up. Tedd shifted his weight, freeing up more range of motion so that the whole length of his member could slide against Sarah's clit with every stroke. She loved it, a short staccato moan coming every time the ridge of his dickhead moved over it. On one pullback, though, he shifted again, and let his dick slide down between her pussylips, over her opening and down between her legs. The feel of her pussy against his cock was addictive... and he wanted more.

 

Nervously, he released her lips again and spoke, his cock in full contact with her pussy. “Oh god Sarah... you're so wet... I... I just wanna...” Her eyes widened. Nervously, Tedd backpedaled. “Nevermind... your pussy... it's just so  _hot_ , I bet it'd be - “  
  
“ - - Okay,” Sarah said simply.

 

Tedd's eyes bugged out. “What?”  
  
She took a deep breath. “...It's okay. Do it. I... I want you to...”

 

Grace heard this exchange, stopping her gyrations against Elliot's cock and the two of them turning their heads to look at the pair laying on the other side of the bed. She gave Sarah a reassuring smile, as the girl's blue eyes first made contact with hers, than looked over to Elliot. Elliot gave a smile and nod, signaling his approval.

 

“I... are you sure?” Tedd asked.

 

Sarah turned back to him, a nervous but determined and aroused look on her face. “Yes... do it... please, Tedd...”  
  
Tedd twisted his head this time, looking over at his girlfriend and best friend. Grace was all smiles, like she was proud of them. He made eye contact with Elliot, his face asking the unspoken question. Elliot gave another solemn nod, as if to say 'go for it, bro'. Tedd's look became one of gratitude... and as an afterthought, before turning back to Sarah, twitched his head back at Grace and gave Elliot a grin that he couldn't possibly misinterpret.

 

Grace and Elliot watched as Tedd took a deep breath. Balancing on one hand and his knees, he took his other hand and pushed Sarah's legs a little further apart, taking a moment to slide a finger between her labia and over her clit, sending a shudder though the girl. Grasping his erection in hand, he slid his head between her labia, coating it in her juices... and at last, found that spot of low resistance, and slid forward into his new lover.

 

Sarah squeaked and clenched her eyes shut for a moment, before gasping and forcing her eyes open as she looked down between their bodies at his member slowly disappearing between her lips, the first cock besides Elliot's to enter her. She was much tighter than Tedd was used to, and he groaned as he got halfway inside, pausing for a second before thrusting again, and then oh so slowly a third time, until his purple pubic hair and her blonde bush intermingled and the two of them were joined. “Oh my god, Tedd...”

 

He lowered his body back onto hers, touching from crotch to collarbone. He breathlessly inquired, “Are you - “  
  
“I'm fine,” she choked out. The sensation of being filled always drove her wild, but she had gotten used to the feel of Elliot's cock Tedd was _new_ , curved differently inside her, definitely more slender, but she could feel the ridge of his head plain as day as he moved inside her. “Fine... just... do me...”  
  
Tedd was happy to oblige. He ever so slowly slid halfway out of her burning hot, vice-like pussy, then slid forward again, in her to the hilt. She squeaked as he bottomed out, and he repeated the pattern, a little faster this time. “Faster... faster... oh god kiss me...” He could hardly refuse a request like that, and wormed his arms under her shoulders as their lips met hungrily, her legs spread wide on the bed as her arms gripped his rocking body.

 

Grace turned away from the writhing couple, back towards Elliot. Eventually, she managed to attract his attention from his girlfriend's first friendly fuck – and she didn't need to speak for him to know what was coming. Wordlessly, she planted her hands on his shoulders and got up on her knees, sliding forward until their bodies touched and she was poised over his cock – and he gasped, mouth agape, as she lowered her body down onto him, skillfully impaling herself upon his erection, surrounding his cock with her soft velvety furnace of a pussy.

 

Grace shifted around him for a moment, getting used to the feel of a new cock inside her before opening her eyes in front of Elliot's face, her arms draped around his shoulders and antennae atop his head. “Mmmm... this is nice...”  
  
Elliot just groaned for a moment before he could close his gaping mouth and speak. “Uhnnnn... just nice?”

 

Grace grinned in his face. “Yep... nice and hard...” Her hands came back to his front, gently pushing his torso backwards. “Lay back... let me do the work for now...”

 

Elliot followed orders immediately, quickly finding himself grateful for the view of Grace's whole tanned body that he got as she leaned forward, her palms resting on his chest. Running his palms up her forearms to her shoulders and back again, he watched as she leaned forward and rose up on his dick an inch or so, before sitting back down and impaling herself all the way again. The sensation of her pussy, less tight than Sarah's but incredibly wet, raking along his cock was wonderful. “Oooh,” she hissed out, “you feel different from Teddy...” With that, she began rising up and down on his member in earnest, her breasts shifting with the rhythm and her antennae twisted in concentration. The dance her breasts made as she moved entranced him – he couldn't help but reach up to cup them, feeling how incredibly hard her dark brown nipples had become.

 

The four lovers thrust against each other for what felt like forever, experiencing and feeling and tasting each other's bodies for the first time in an experience none of them would ever forget. Very few words were exchanged – the bi-rhythmic creaking of the queen-sized bed and Sarah's metronomic exhalations were the loudest sounds, followed by the boys' occasional groans and every once in a while a long drawn out “Oooooh...” from Grace when Elliot's cock hit some delicious spot deep inside her as she rocked on top of him

 

It couldn't last forever though. “Oh fuck, Sarah... you're so fucking tight...” Tedd groaned out during a rare parting of their lips. Interrupting his thrusts for a moment, he paused, leaving his cock buried to the root in her pussy. “I don't know... how much longer I can...” He could feel the edge of the plateau approaching, faster and faster the more he thrust. He just needed to stop for a breather, needed to try and stave off his -

 

“No, uh-unnn!... keep going,” Sarah begged, wrapping her legs back around his thighs, digging her heels between them and doing her best to keep thrusting at him. “Fuck me... please fuck me...” His cockhead filling her was driving her crazy.

 

“But...”

  
“Just... fuck... me...” she said, in time with her hips pushing up at his cock. His self control crumbling in the face of her begging, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Refraining from kissing her again, he groaned as he resumed the regular thrusts that her body language had shown him she loved. But he could only last so long. He sped up as he got closer and closer and closer, pushing her rhythmic exhalations into loud staccato moans with each stroke.

 

At last, he could take it no more. “Sarah... I'm gonna lose it... oh Sarahhhhhhhhh.....!”

 

His orgasm boiled over in the face of her gripping pussy and hot adorable moans. His whole body shaking, he just barely had the presence of mind to lean back and slide all the way out of her pussy – much to Sarah's protestation – and slide his dick against her clit again as he started to spurt, ecstasy pouring through every nerve in his body. Many a chat with Elliot meant he knew Sarah was on the pill, but it just didn't  _feel_  quite right to leave a load inside his best friend's girl.

 

He groaned low and long as spurt after spurt flew from his cock – the first going all the way past Sarah's boobs to land on her collarbone, the next hitting her right nipple, and subsequent ropes pooling on her belly and just above her bush. As Tedd's climax subsided, the last drops of his load coming to rest in the edge of her pubes, he collapsed to his hands and knees over her, panting. Her hands continued to rub up and down his body, and she took a moment to nudge him to her side, opposite her body from the other pair who had nearly stopped their own rocking motions to watch.

 

His face was once again right next to hers, and he could see her flushed still-unsatisfied arousal. “Uh, s-sorry,” Tedd said, embarrassed at letting himself cum first. “I didn't mean... I can still...”

 

Once she could speak coherently again Sarah opened her eyes, moving one hand down to her pussy to play with her clit while Tedd recovered from his orgasm, the other playing with the pool of cum on her belly.  _Tedd's cum? Did *Tedd* really just cum all over me?_ “S'ok... I can... take a while... to cum sometimes... not your fault at all... I just needed... you to fuck me...”

 

As Tedd moved in to kiss Sarah, replacing her fingers with his own on her clit (she putting her hand over his to guide him and show him how she liked it), Grace turned back to Elliot. He could see there was another gleam in her eye – she was Planning Something. Wrapping her arms around his body she brought her head alongside his and her lips against his ear. “Just give me a minute, m'kay... then you can do me more.” With a a pat on the head from her antennae, she lifted up off Elliot's straining cock, him groaning in disappointment – until he saw her get on her hands and knees and creep over towards Sarah, and say, “Scoot over for a second, Teddy.”

 

Elliot started idly playing with his cock as his blonde girlfriend and her purple-haired lover parted mouths, both their eyes widening as they saw the hungry look in Grace's face. “Sure,” Tedd said with a smile, anticipating what was coming. He laid on his side on the edge of the bed, facing Sarah and keeping his fingers on her pussy, as Grace this time descended over the girl. She smiled a reassuring smile at Sarah again and moved in – and Sarah, as horny as she was, practically pulled the girl into a deep french kiss.

 

The boys looked up over Grace's tan back, mouthing the word, “wow,” at each other from across the bed for just a moment before returning their attentions fully to their girlfriends. Grace didn't let her body touch Sarah's torso, but the two of them entwined legs and slid their hands to each other's hips as Grace's deep confident kisses kept Sarah sexual high up and running. After a minute or so, she pulled back from Sarah and asked, “Can you scoot back a little?” Breathing hard, Sarah complied. Tedd pushed a pillow up behind her, until her head was propped up against the headboard and her chest lay at an angle, Grace kneeling between her legs. Grace moved forwards again, kissing first Sarah's ear, then down her neck.... and came to the pool of Tedd's cum at her collarbone. She lapped it up, sighing in pleasure at her Teddy's familiar flavor. She briefly slid up again as she finished, bringing her lips to Sarah's, who readily resumed making out and let out an 'mmm' at the tasted a hint of Tedd (causing Tedd's flagging cock to begin rising anew at the sight). Disengaging once the flavor was gone, Grace looked back and forth over her shoulders and commanded, “Boys? C'mere and give me a hand, would you?" And just like that, as Grace moved down Sarah's body to suckle at her nipples and lap up more of Tedd's load there were two boys at the head of the bed, Elliot kissing his girlfriend and kissing her hard, Tedd nibbling on an earlobe.

 

Sarah could hardly believe the ecstasy being brought to her body. Tedd's finger had left her snatch, but the combined onslaught of three pairs of lips and one pair of antennae on her tits, mouth, and neck left her breathless. She moaned into Elliot's mouth, loving her renewed contact with her boyfriend. Even as her two other friends played with her body, she and Elliot shared a moment together – his hand finding hers and squeezing it in that unmistakable loving way, as his lips skillfully pinched her lower lip in that little motion that made her coo, In between her brain periodically shutting down in pleasure she knew then and there exactly what Grace had been talking about.

 

She opened her mouth to gasp as the three-way stimulation became too much for a moment, only to be stifled as his lips returned to hers for their most passionate kiss yet and Grace, smiling in pride and happiness for her good friend, trailed kisses and feathery antennae down between Sarah's modest breasts towards her belly, making her squirm as she licked at Tedd's load. Soon enough she had licked all the way down to the top of Sarah's bush. After taking a moment to kiss Sarah's belly a few more times, running her hands along the thighs that she was crouched between, she looked up to where Elliot was still lovingly kissing his girlfriend and Tedd was contentedly sucking on a nipple. She called out, “Elliot? Want to join me again?” Elliot broke their kiss, he and his girlfriend looking down at her in slight confusion at first – but then Grace, smiling, twitched her head back over her shoulders, making a pointing motion with her antennae, and Elliot's eyes lit up in understanding. He gave Sarah two more quick loving pecks before getting up off the bed and circling around to the end, while Grace positioned her own legs a bit further apart and gently spread Sarah's. Looking up again, Grace could see that Sarah was still gazing down her body at the seyunolu. Grinning seductively, Grace licked her lips, and began kissing up Sarah's inner thigh right as Elliot reached the end of the bed and hefted himself up on it.

 

Sarah's arousal was immense, but not enough to keep her quiet as grace's lips moved closer and closer to her pussy. She stammered for a moment, not knowing how to deal with this turn of events. “G-Grace! What are you – oh! Ohhhhhhhhh...”

 

Her words trailed off as Grace reached her snatch, snaking out her tongue between her pussy lips and running it gently up and over her clit. As the chimera went to work on her pussy, Sara's hands instinctively came down to Grace's head and came to rest just behind the roots of her antennae. Her heart pounded in shock even as her body responded to the sensations. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't bi, she never would've even pictured herself being eaten out by another girl.  _But damn,_  she thought in surprise as Grace's tongue lapped down her channel before returning attention to her sensitive button,  _she's GOOD..._ Giving in to the pleasure Grace was giving her, Sarah shuddered and managed to open her eyes and look past where Tedd's head rested on her chest to where Elliot was positioning himself behind Grace's upturned backside and wide-set legs.

 

Elliot, tearing his gaze away from Grace's flushed and dripping pussy lips and smooth ass, looked over her back and antennae to see the conflicting pleasure and uncertainty in his girlfriend's face. He knew she'd played around a little with a girl a few years earlier, but he equally well knew it had never gone  _this_  far. “It's okay, Sarah, just relax... let it happen...” he said soothingly, giving her a reassuring look as his cock strained harder at the sight of her pleasure.

 

Tedd spoke up too, getting up on his elbows and bringing his face up to the blonde's. “Just let Grace do her thing... heh, she's really good at it...” He leaned in for another kiss to sooth Sarah's nerves, as Grace chose that moment to step things up, switching from a light lick around Sarah's clit with the tip of her tongue to covering the entire region with the soft flat of her tongue. Sarah's back arched at the sudden enveloping warmth and let out a muffled groan into Tedd's lips – and Elliot couldn't take it any longer. Taking his straining erection in hand he nestled it between Grace's pussy lips, against the slick light pink flesh framed by the darker skin and neatly trimmed hair of her labia. Grace thrust her backside up further, spreading her pussy more, and Elliot's prick found her dripping opening – and he once again slid into that welcoming wet furnace of hers in one stroke.

 

Closing his eyes for a second as Grace cooed in pleasure into Sarah's pussy, Elliot just stayed buried to the hilt in the dark-skinned girl for a few moments, relishing the feel of his bare dick inside her. He planted his hands on Grace's ample hips, running his fingers up and down her sides and back and upturned asscheeks for a moment. “Damn, Grace...,” he hissed out, “why didn't we do this a long time ago?” With that, he slid out partway, and began thrusting.

 

Sarah was almost besides herself with pleasure. Elliot gave incredible head, but even without having learned her quirks and turnons Grace was not doing badly for herself. She knew exactly how long to keep the pressure on her clit and then how long to tease her inner lips and opening, how to lick around her clit without actually touching it so that she was driven mad with anticipation... if she had been capable of coherent thought at that moment, Sarah would've wondered if she was just a natural of if Ellen had taught her. As it was though, she was too busy holding onto Grace's hair and bucking her hips against her lips and gasping enough that Tedd couldn't keep his lips on hers to really think about that. Tedd was forced to settle for once again teasing and sucking her nipples, while his best friend screwed his girlfriend from behind.

 

Grace's attention was mostly focused on the pussy spread out before her, and making sure it got a good licking. More than anything else, she wanted to make sure that this was a great experience for Sarah – she was new to all this, and she was her friend. Her pleasure came first. She could feel from Elliot's straining hardness inside her and the slowly building speed of his thrusts that he was certainly enjoying himself – and her own pussy was burning with pleasure as that unfamiliar, stiff member speared her in and out, over and over, distracting her from the task at hand. But she kept focused on giving Sarah head she wouldn't soon forget, mumbling into her pussy in pleasure occasionally but trying hard to keep the sensations Elliot was providing from overwhelming her.

 

Behind her, Elliot certainly was enjoying himself – almost too much, he thought. As he saw his girlfriend buck and twist from Grace's oral skills he ran his hands over the smooth ass and back and hips set out in front of him and pounded deep into his friend's pussy, his balls dangerously close to boiling over. He was a gentleman after all - he hated the idea of leaving a girl unsatisfied, it almost felt like _stealing_ in his mind. But his thrusts nonetheless grew stronger of their own accord as he struggled to hold back his orgasm, until an audible slapping sound accompanied each penetration as his hips smacked Grace's asscheeks. He was about to ask for a respite and slide out to return to kissing Sarah, but before he could, Sarah opened her eyes, groaning out, “G... Grace... I-I'm gonna...” For a brief moment their eyes met over Grace's antennae.

 

It was just too much for both of them. Sarah gasped, letting out a final, “Ah, ah... aaaaaAAAAHH-!” as her eyes rolled back and her throat closed off, choking her into silence as her body exploded in ecstasy, streamers of pleasure shooting through every nerve from her clit. Her legs wrapped around Grace's shoulders and neck, pulling her mouth into her pussy as her arms shook and her back rose six inches of the bed, leaving Tedd in complete slack-jawed awe. Simultaneously, Elliot had lost it, falling over the sweet rapturous edge himself. His dick throbbed once inside Grace as his eyes lost focus and his entire body tingled in pleasure. But before his let loose his first volley of cum, he suddenly and with great mental effort withdrew from her slick, inviting channel and roughly nestled his cock between her asscheeks, grabbing her hips – like Tedd, he too just wouldn't have felt right, leaving a load of cum behind inside his best friend's girl's pussy without explicit permission.

 

His first spurt splattered on Grace's ass as he positioned his cock between the gently rounded mounds – lubricating his cock as he thrust at the air against her. His second flew with such force that it cleared Grace's antennae to land on Sarah's belly, the familiar warm wetness redoubling the intensity of her orgasm as her mind filled with thoughts of her boyfriend. Grace could feel his cock pulsing against her backside as it let loose another five or six ropes, landing on her shoulders and progressively further down her back. As Elliot's cock twitched its last, beginning its long slow deflation, he shuddered in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm he'd had in weeks, resting his weight on her hips through his hands.

 

Grace could feel Sarah's legs loosen their grip on her shoulders and her pussy stop twitching against her tongue, her orgasm subsiding. The blonde's body flopped limp against the bed as she regained the ability to breathe, Tedd's eyes making contact with Grace's and giving her a look of admiration, amazed at the sheer visible intensity of Sarah's climax. Pulling her mouth from Sarah's all-too-sensitive pussy lips after lapping up a few last samples of her juices, she looked up Sarah's body, twitching now and then from aftershocks as she laid with eyes closed, recovering from the pleasure Grace had given her. Grace was so glad at how everything had gone – Sarah was enjoying herself, she'd gotten her Teddy involved, and everybody had been thoroughly pleasured.

 

Now it was  _her_  turn. And she needed it badly.

 

Her pent up desire making her limbs shake slightly, Grace worked her way forward, letting Sarah's legs slide from her shoulders. Turning her head for a moment to look back at Elliot, she watched as he plopped himself down on the end of the bed, spent. He needed a break; she wouldn't get her satisfaction from him. As she kissed Sarah's stomach and zeroed in on Elliot's errant rope of cum, breathing hard in unsatisfied desire, she knew what she was going to do. This whole evening had been conceived by her for Sarah; there was one more thing she could show her friend before the night was through.

 

Sarah breathlessly giggled from the sensation as Grace licked up the spot of cum. She found that Elliot tasted different than Tedd, a little more metallic, a little less salty. Grace crept up Sarah's body again until their faces were inches apart, the two boys watching in rapt attention. Sarah finally slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at the seyunolu before speaking. “Wow... just wow, Grace, I... that was...” Grace just put on her most seductive look, and leaned in for another kiss.

 

Sarah squeaked in surprise for a moment, before giving in to Grace's now familiar lips – and just barely tasted her boyfriend on them. Not really thinking, she opened her mouth and snaked here tongue into Grace's, eager to taste him. As they frenched for a few moments, Grace lowered her body just a little, until her engorged nipples just barely played over Sarah's chest, making use of the trick she'd learned from Ellen. Her pussy was empty, but it was still as hot as ever, and she wanted, needed to cum. Breaking her kiss with Sarah, Grace shifted her weight onto her knees and one arm, straddling Sarah's hips. She reached back with the other, grabbing Sarah's right hand... and slowly pulled it back between their bodies, straightening her fingers and gently laying it palm-first onto her pussy.

 

Sarah's eyes went wide as her hand suddenly cupped Grace's snatch – yet another first for her. It was burning hot, hotter than she'd thought possible, and so wet that even without delving between the outer lips at all her palm immediately felt the flow of Grace's sexual fluids. Grace looked up to Sarah's face, antennae stroking her hair again. Her voice simultaneously gentle and husky with desire, she said, “Touch me, Sarah... make me cum...”

 

Grace's hand gently encouraging her, Sarah nonetheless still looked for a moment like a deer in the headlights. “I... how do you... I haven't ever...”  
  
“Shh, its okay... I'll show you...” Grace winked at the callback to her earlier offer, and Sarah felt Grace grab and extend two of her fingers, backing them with her own, and slide them in between her nether-lips. The heat she could feel redoubled, as Grace slid them up and down her slit – she could feel the slight indentation of her recently-stretched channel itself, but Grace didn't push her fingers inside her, not yet. Instead, once they were suitably lubricated, she guided them forward again, until she could feel the hard, tiny nub of her clit at the confluence of her labia – and she started pushing Sarah's fingertips around it, in a small circle. Air hissed from her lips as she closed her eyes, before she spoke again.

 

“Yeah... yeah, just like that... keep going...”

 

Sarah took a deep breath, steeling herself, and did just that, her fingers sliding against her friend's engorged and sensitive clit. Grace shuddered, antennae coiling and tensing. Looking at her face, Sarah found herself getting...  _excited_? She didn't know what to think, she didn't like Grace in  _that_  way, she wasn't into girls – but the sheer sexual energy of what was happening to her friend was getting her worked up all over again. The pleasure in her eyes, the way her antennae coiled and uncoiled, a gasp as she ran her fingertips directly over her clit. Sarah reached up with her free hand and hugged her friend, holding her close as she worked her pussy.

 

The boys could hardly believe their luck, as Tedd's girlfriend quivered in pleasure atop Elliot's. It hadn't taken long after Elliot saw Sarah's fingers slide between Grace's pussy lips for his flagging erection to suddenly reverse course. As Grace gave a gasp, bucking her hips against Sarah's hand, he and Tedd shared another look. “Amazing,” Elliot whispered to his friend. Tedd couldn't help but smile and nod as Elliot crawled up alongside the pair opposite Tedd.

 

Sarah was growing bolder by the minute. She tried a few tricks she liked to use on herself, running a finger between her friend's inner and outer lips while another continued teasing her clit. This move was appreciated; Grace cooed into Sarah's ear, her antennae giving a spasmodic twitch. “Ooh... that was nice... put it in me...”

 

With only a moment's hesitation and a deep breath, Sarah slid her hand further down along Grace's pussy until her middle finger found her opening She slid across it before backtracking, and slowly, steadily plunged down into the soft, hot flesh, so much like her own but still so different in response. Grace sighed as her friend's finger entered her, before saying, “Another... another...” Soon, Sarah had two fingers slowly sawing in and out of Grace's pussy, growing slick with juice, as her palm ground slowly into her sensitive button.

 

Grace couldn't take it anymore. “Sarah... keep going... oh... ohh... ooooooooh!” Tingles and twinges of pleasure coalesced into an orgasmic tidal wave that flooded through her body, overwhelming her senses. Sarah felt her walls suddenly tense and grip her fingers, a drop of extra juice moistening her hand. Sarah rotated her palm, keeping her middle and ring fingers plunging into Grace, but brought her thumb into direct contact with her clit. The double stimulation reinforced Grace's pleasure, drawing her moan out into a sigh, her antennae trying to grasp Sarah's head but trembling too much to really do so. The sheer, raw, animal pleasure radiating from the squirrel-girl amazed Sarah – she couldn't believe how incredible, how hot, how  _beautiful_  a sight it was.  _Do *I* look like this when Elliot makes me cum... s_ he thought, arousal growing inside her.

 

All too soon, it was over. Grace's pussy walls let up their grip on Sarah's seeking fingers, her antennae collapsed over her forehead, her breathing returned to a regular, if ragged, pattern. A few deep breaths, later, Grace rose up on her elbows and brought her lips to Sarah's. The two shared a trembling, sensual kiss, and as grace pulled away and opened her eyes, still a bit unfocused, she simply said, “Thank you... that was wonderful.”

 

Sarah shakily smiled herself and said, “Yeah... wow...” The two girls caught sight of their boyfriends laying next to them. They'd hardly noticed them watching intently, they'd been so focused on each other.

 

“Best. Girlfriends. Ever!” Tedd exclaimed, tearing his right hand away from idly playing with his cock long enough to give them a short round of applause. Grace giggled in appreciation, as Elliot joined Tedd in applause and Sarah's cheeks flushed even deeper as mild embarrassment joined her arousal.

 

Grace looked back down at Sarah. She could feel the tension and arousal that still filled her blonde friend, and could see that the boys seemed entirely ready for another go. More importantly, she knew who she wanted now and figured Sarah was having the same idea. Glancing over at Elliot, she said to Sarah, “You want your boyfriend back now, or...”  
  
Sarah glanced over at Elliot, laying next to her and still gazing at her. “Oh, HELL yes...” she intoned breathlessly. Grace quickly if unsteadily rolled off her new lover, onto her Teddy, while Sarah scooted over towards her boyfriend.

 

There was nothing slow or subtle about what happened next. Elliot and Sarah's eyes met as she crawled next to him; without exchanging a word Elliot rose up over her and mounted her, her legs spreading apart as he gripped his erection and brought their sexes together. Tedd and Grace hardly took any longer, and she climbed over him and slid herself down his member.

 

The two couples screwed noisily, rapidly, hard. From the moment Elliot's cock slid into Sarah's well-worked pussy, she was in heaven again. Tedd had been fun, and Grace had been skilled... but this was different. This was HER Elliot. It didn't take very many minutes for that thought, combined with the afterglow Grace had given her and Elliot's new ministrations to push her over the edge all over again. As she felt the gathering momentum star to take off, she gasped out, “Elliot... oh god Ellllioooooot!” as the world behind her eyelids exploded into pure ecstasy all over again and her body clamped down upon him.

 

Grace was not far behind, her pussy never having really come down from Sarah's fingering in the first place. As her muscles clenched around Tedd's cock, her body tensing in ecstasy and her antennae twisting as a few incoherent mumbles forced their way out of her mouth, Tedd too couldn't take it. He and his girlfriend came together, clutching each other like the world depended on it as he filled her opening with his cum.

 

Continuing to fuck his girlfriend through her orgasm, Elliot focused HARD on not cumming even as her inner walls clenched around his thrusting member. He was so close, so very close, but he wanted to keep screwing Sarah through her climax. It was the least he could do. And at last as her quivering body fell back onto the bed, his senses could take no more. Driving into her to the root, eliciting a final squeak from the blonde, Elliot too planted his second load into his wonderful girlfriend's heavenly pussy.

 

After a few seconds of panting, Elliot and Tedd rolled off their girlfriends practically simultaneously, spent.. The room was quiet, the tired panting of four teen lovers the only sound as they laid together, taking in that shared post-coital glow.

 

At least for a while. Sarah shifted to drape a second arm to her boyfriend's side, brushing against Grace's side on the way... and it hit her.

 

_I just had sex with Tedd._

 

_I just had sex with GRACE._

 

Her mind nearly locked up at that. In the heat of the moment, as it was happening, it had all just... flowed, so naturally. It'd felt good, felt right. There and then, though, even through her usual post-orgasmic mellowness, the shock of what had just happened hit her. As Elliot snuggled up closer to her from the outside of the bed and Grace, fielding a hug of her own from Tedd, let one foot brush hers, Sarah broke the silence that had held since her last moans had died down.

 

“...Wow.”

 

All three of her bedmates looked up at her, trying to gauge her tone of voice. “That... that was...” She trailed off, not sure herself of what she was trying to say.

 

Elliot interjected his own assessment after a moment, hugging her tightly. “Great.”  
  
Tedd spoke up, grinning ear to ear below his tousled purple hair. “SO sexy.”  
  
Grace opened her eyes dreamily, and simply said, “Fun!”

 

Sarah looked around at her boyfriend, and her two old friends and new lovers. She had to agree with them... that evening  _had_  been really fun. And incredibly sexy. She rolled over to face Elliot. He looked at her hopefully, with a little concern in his eyes, squeezing her hand.  _*He's* fine with this..._  she thought, replaying the whole evening in her head.  _...And so am I._  She opened her mouth and pronounced her judgment.

 

“Amazing.”  
  
The concern evaporated form Elliot's face, and behind her back Sarah and Tedd smiled. As Elliot gave his girlfriend a slow, loving kiss, Grace disentangled herself from Tedd and rolled over behind her, to hug the sweaty blonde from behind. After Sarah's face parted from Elliot's, Grace gently laid a hand on her shoulder and rolled her over so that they faced each other. She gently spoke up: “NOW do you see what I mean?”

 

The boys, watched, intrigued, as Sarah paused to take a deep breath and said, “Yeah... I... I think I do. I'm glad I trusted you. Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure!” Grace said, giggling, before leaning over herself to give Sarah a light playful kiss.

 

Sarah went along with the kiss, smiling a bit as Grace's soft lips played against hers. As they parted, though, she spoke, her voice confused. “This is so weird... I'm not gay, I'm not even bi, but that was -”

 

Grace cut her off. “Neither am I. Who cares? Why should we let a silly little thing like that keep us from enjoying things? So many people just don't try things 'cause they don't feel like they should, they're not allowed to, they're not in the right little simple category or group.” She pecked Sarah on the lips again. “Groups are overrated. We're only young once.”

 

Sarah took this morsel in, hands on Grace's side... and then looked on in slight exasperation as Tedd nodded sagely with a, “You said it,” and high-fived Elliot over her and Grace's reclined bodies. She sighed in resignation – and then got an evil thought.

 

Looking past Grace's reclining form to the purple-haired boy propped up on his elbows, she said “Heh, too bad the two of you boys didn't get a chance to play with  _each other_  tonight!” Elliot and Tedd laughed, apparently taking it as a joke.

 

“Oh well, maybe next time,” Grace said, winking at her. The boys kept laughing, but first Elliot and then Tedd saw the looks in the girls' eyes... and their laughter faded out, as they realized the girls were serious.

 

Tedd's mind groped for a handle, some way to escape the situation, and mercifully came to rest on the dim sounds they could hear coming from the upstairs TV and the watchers riffing at it. “Hey, uh, sounds like we were distracted long enough for them to get halfway through a movie up there!” He glanced around the group, fishing for a change of subject.

 

Grace let the swerve slide, going with the flow. “Sounds like we're missing something fun... and I dunno about you guys, but I need a rest!” Grace said, scooting down to the end of the bed to sit on the edge, before stretching her arms lithely upwards, hands over her head, and rising to pick up her long-discarded towel.

 

Taking a cue from their instigator, the rest of the bunch slowly started sitting up – and Tedd interjected, “So, erm... speaking of next times... does anyone else hope there is one? Or was this some kinda one-time thing?”

 

Elliot replied, “I think I know Grace's answer, but I think it's really up to someone else,” and put his arm around Sarah.

 

She sat quietly on the edge of the bed for a few moments, all eyes on her... and at last said, “I... think we totally could. I mean, it seems weird to  _plan_  that kinda thing out, but... I mean, if it happens, I think I'd like it.”  
  
Tedd was visibly relieved. “I still kinda feel bad, not, you know, getting you off... I'll make it up to you sometime, I swear!”

 

Elliot punched him on the shoulder, just enough for it to sting. “You'd better! If you're gonna mess around with my girl, you're gonna do it right!”

 

Sarah started to protest that it was all good and she'd enjoyed herself, as the three of them got up and started searching for discarded pants and towels. Grace looked back at her friends, smiling gently. She'd done it. Sarah would be settling down now. The two of them shared something new together. And she'd sealed them all together, made their friendship that much deeper. She'd done well. And after helping everyone clean themselves up and heading down the hall to get some clothes for herself and Tedd, she lead the way up the stairs form as the four of them rejoined their other friends.

 

*************************************************

 

Tuesday, 1:37 AM

 

The upstairs floor was quiet. After coming upstairs late, Elliot, Sarah, Tedd, and Grace had retired to bed in only half an hour, seemingly quite worn out. And once Susan had suddenly stood up and declared that she was going to bed, everybody else just didn't really feel like staying up. The gang of eight had thus gone downstairs to bed together, jockeying for position in the two bathrooms until everybody was snug in their bedrooms. Sarah and Elliot had fallen fast asleep in each other's arms; Grace had gone back to her usual squirrely self and lay next to her boyfriend, her fluffy tail wrapped lovingly about his wiry body. Susan had just quietly slipped into bed without much conversation with Justin, beginning a night of fitful sleep while her friend and roommate slipped off to dreams of traveling as the newest companion of the Tenth Doctor and Captain Jack.

 

But not everyone had had such a calm night.

 

Ellen and Nanase's room was disheveled. Ellen's dresser was as messy as her brother's, clean and dirty clothes alike spilling out of half-open drawers and bottles scattered about its surface. Nanase's side of the room was marginally better... but two full sets of clothes lay scattered in a wide, rough circle about the queen-sized lower bunk. Their comforter lay in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed; the sheets wadded up in a tangle on one end of the mattress. And on the bed, their sweat drying in the cool conditioned air, Ellen and Nanase lay entwined.

 

Nanase's skin tingled wherever she touched her girlfriend. The last two hours had been filled with passionate lovemaking, beautiful and exhausting even if they'd managed to keep themselves pretty quiet. Ellen's fingers and tongue had reduced the redhead to a trembling pool of ecstasy more than once, and she'd done more than her fair share to return the favor. But now, their exertions complete and their bodies satisfied for the night, she was content to just lay against her love, her body pressed against Ellen's and their hands resting on each other's sides, feet tangled up together in the sheet.

 

Their lips parted from a lingering, slow kiss, and Nanase let herself inhale Ellen's scent, familiar and tinged with the smell of their passion. “Mmmm... love you, Ellie” she whispered, eyes closed.

 

“Love you right back,” Ellen whispered in reply, smiling and squeezing just a bit tighter as the two of them lay together in their shared bliss. Nanase thought, just for a moment, about how lucky she was to have Ellen. She'd been in denial so long, not really understanding her heart or her real self. She'd tried so hard to fit herself into the pattern that she'd felt was normal. She'd picked out Elliot dispassionately as the most suitable potential mate amongst her circle of friends, trying to force herself to take a liking to him. She'd kept taking it further, trying to force feelings with enough physical acts. It had been fun but in the end just not done much for her. How had she been so deep in denial that these failures hadn't tipped her off?

 

And then... a series of events so implausible, she couldn't even start to think of how to figure out what the odds were. Another person came into being, with everything about her supposed perfect match that she'd admired but somehow so  _different_... looking back, she was sometimes amazed at how quickly the two of them had gravitated together, but she also saw how it was almost inevitable. She knew how horrifying Ellen's first few weeks that she'd helped her through had been, and she wouldn't have wished that on any new soul. But a year and a half later, she could hardly imagine life without her.

 

Stretching contentedly and nuzzling Ellen's neck, she opened her eyes. “How late is it anyway?”  
  
Ellen could see it from her angle. “Coming up on two.... it's so nice when we get more time like this.”

 

“Mmmm, yeah,” Nanase agreed, grinning at the memory of how she'd been able to lazily take her time pleasuring Ellen this week. Back home, the two of them seldom got more than thirty minutes undisturbed for that and longer windows were a real treat. She laid her head down again on their shared pillow, so they could see each other's faces. “...So what was with that anyway? It wasn't even midnight when we went to bed. Since when does Elliot ever want to go to bed EARLY? Or  _Grace_?”

 

Ellen Grinned – not just a grin, but the Grin. “Oh no... what's up with that stupid brother of yours  _now_?” Nanase asked sardonically.  
  
“I think he overexerted himself.”

 

“How? What, were the four of them running relay races on the beach or something?” she asked jokingly.

 

“Nah... let's just  _also_  say that I've seen that look on his face before.”

 

 _Oh come ON, you KNOW I can't resist that_. “...Okay, I'll bite. Where?”  
  
“Sometimes when he has Sarah over and the two of them 'disappear' for a few minutes. And sometimes when the two of us have the house to ourselves for a while,” Ellen said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Nanase's orgasmically-clouded brain finally clicked, the reference to her girlfriend and her twin's incestuous adventures getting through. “...You mean he just got laid?”  
  
“Ye-yup!”

 

Nanase burst out laughing, quieting herself quickly with a hand over her mouth. “Ah-hahahaha, oh man, they must've just ran for the bedrooms when they got back... I can just picture it, Sarah making those noises and Grace and Tedd in their room next door... the silly boys probably had some kinda macho contest going to keep going the longest or something, right?.” She degenerated into giggles again at the thought.

 

“Not quite.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I didn't say anything then, Justin was there with us all and it woulda been kind of awkward... but remember when Susan and I went downstairs to get those DVDs from her bag?”

 

“Yeah... were they ALREADY back by then?”  
  
Ellen's eyes glinted with amusement. “Oh yeah. Tedd and Grace's room was wide open, nobody home. Elliot and Sarah's room was closed... and you could hear Sarah getting pounded, right through the door loud as day.”

 

“Hah! ...Wait, so Elliot and Sarah got back first?”  
  
“Nope, not at all... Susan just looked all annoyed like usual and went into her room to get the discs, but I heard some mumbling and listened in... and you know what I heard?”  
  
“What?”  _What could she be leading up to with this?_

 

“Tedd. Moaning out Sarah's name. I also heard Grace moaning a little, and Elliot sounded far gone too, I know that panting. When they all came upstairs, he gave me a Look... trust me, something  _very_  interesting happened down there tonight, and I'm hearing the whole story tomorrow if I have to pull out every bit of blackmail in the book.”

 

“...No. Way.”

 

“Yeh-huh.”

 

Nanase was at a loss. After a long pause, she finally spoke up again. “...And SUSAN heard all this too?”

 

“Yeah, the two of us kinda just stood there taking it in. Little bit after Sarah stopped moaning Susan just turned around and went back upstairs, didn't say a word.”

 

“...Now that you mention it, she WAS pretty quiet during that movie. I just figured she was back in her graduation funk or something.”

“Yeah, it seemed to annoy her more than than usual. I'm not really sure what's up with that.”  
  
“Me neither... but hold up. Let me make sure I understand this. You're telling me that your brother and Sarah and Tedd and Grace had some kind of orgy.”  
  
Ellen's eyes lit up. “Yeah! Well I dunno if I'd call it an  _orgy_... but isn't it *awesome*? Grace told me she was planning some interesting stuff this trip, but I didn't really know what or if it'd work out.”

 

Nanase had indeed guessed from Grace's previous playtimes with Ellen that she had a relaxed attitude about sex and had wondered what she would hear or see this week, but she honestly hadn't thought it would've really gone quite like this. “I mean, more power to them, but... this is  _Sarah_  we're talking about. Since when does  _Sarah_  go around letting  _Tedd_  screw her?”  
  
“Don't underestimate her, Nani... hell, I've been doing Elliot for going on eight months now and she's been pretty darn cool about it. And people can change, too - you know how uptight Elliot used to be.”

 

“Yeah, I guess... Wow. Just kinda, well, unexpected. I just really wouldn't have pictured any of them getting into the whole group-sex thing.”  
  
“I think you can mostly thank Grace for that... she can be *really* persuasive. And she makes things so relaxed, just like she's offering to hang out and play video games or something. Really really fun, sweaty video games.”

 

After a few moments of silence, Nanase spoke. “...Yeah, I can see how she'd be like that. And I guess she  _is_  pretty hot...”

 

Ellen's eyes suddenly glinted with fresh mischief. “Hah, what about a special night of our own? Us, Grace, and Tedd? They seem willing to share!”

 

This time Nanase just laughed at the absurdity of the idea, rolling over on her back. “Hahaha, ewwwww, come on Ellen, it's Tedd! No way!”  
  
“C'mon, we both know boys don't gross you out, I  _remember_  those blowjobs from when you were dating Elliot.” Her grin widened. “Hah, don't tell me you got a problem with keeping it in the family? You certainly seem to enjoy spying on it!”

  
“What I have a  _problem_  with is keeping it with  _Tedd_!”  
  
Ellen let her eyes look dreamily into the distance. “Mmmm... Tedd... I bet he'd do us both real nice and har-”

Nanase pounced. Their naked tickle-fight didn't end for almost half an hour, and down the hall Tedd narrowly avoided sneezing in his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, 10:33 AM

  
Ellen started down the stairs from the upper level of the beach house, leaving her six friends chattering about their plans for the day. She had been sent on a mission. A mission of the utmost importance. A mission without which plans carefully laid out whole minutes in advance could never proceed.

  
Her objective: wake up her lazy-ass brother.

  
Reaching the end of the hallway, Ellen pulled open the bedroom door and prepared to take a running leap at the bed – but froze just before taking off in her first stride. There on the bed her brother lay sprawled out spread-eagled on his back, one arm above his head and the other resting on his stomach. Just like herself, when he didn't have someone to actually cuddle and hold he would wander and spread out all over the place. What had stopped her though was the combination of the discarded pile of clothes by his side of the bed indicating that he hadn't worn a stitch overnight with Sarah and the unmistakable outline of his three-quarters-erect morning wood through the sheets that were pulled up to just below his belly button.

  
An evil grin game over Ellen's face and she quietly shut the door behind her.

  
***********************

  
Elliot stirred, his mind slowly coming back together from the bits and pieces that had gone their separate ways overnight. At first, all he could feel was warmth. A warmth that completely filled his awareness: constant, soft and welcoming. A few more seconds and his senses came into focus. He could see diffuse morning sunlight making its way through his closed eyelids. Much more to the point though was a weight atop his legs, and the fact that the lovely warmth that had filled his being and pulled him from sleep had found a home in his groin where his dick was halfway buried in a mouth as inviting as any place it had known in recent days.

  
He smiled. He could get used to waking up like this.

  
The feelings continued, a hand softly coming to rest on his bare hip and a quiet slurping sound going along with the beginnings of a new rhythm. Elliot sighed, content with all the world as that warm wetness bobbed slowly up and down his length. The feelings spreading through his body from their contact brought him a shiver as he lifted his left hand from his stomach, running his fingers through the long hair just behind her ear. He felt her warm breath caress his moistened cock as she exhaled in a contained chuckle. He was in heaven.

  
A tongue slid around his dickhead, lips sealed just behind the ridge, forcing a gasp from his throat. His whole body was gently humming; even the feel of the bedspread against his back tickled softly. He breathed deep, shifting his shoulders against the cloth as his right arm this time rose and came to rest atop her head. It slid down the neck he found between his legs, across those strong, toned shoulder muscles, and came to rest on her coarse tank top strap -

  
_...Wait, tank top? *Muscles*???_  
  
Elliot's eyes flew open, and he looked down his body to see a head of shoulder-length, slightly wild brown hair bobbing in his lap as his sister took half his length into her mouth on her latest downstroke, bending over his legs from where she had sat on the foot of the bed.

  
Elliot was no stranger to Ellen's oral attention. Coming as it did when he had been expecting someone else though, he was a bit less restrained than usual. Quickly jerking his knees towards his body had the end effect of wrapping Ellen up in the sheets that she had pulled down off his crotch, and his attempt to roll sideways just wound up pulling her legs up over the edge of the bed and flopping her over on her side, eyes wide as she pulled her face off his member to avoid choking. His sister wound up laying sideways with her shoulders between his thighs, thrashing her legs in the tangled sheets with his penis smooshed against her cheek.

  
"Ellen!" he hissed, scooting back a few inches. "Can't you just  _knock_  like a normal person?!"  
  
“Can't  _you_  just sit back and enjoy a fricking blowjob?!” she retorted, wiping the saliva off her face as she worked at untangling herself from his knees.

  
“Not when it's suddenly... y'know!” He gestured vaguely in her direction.  
  
Ellen's scowl softened in amusement, as she finally managed to right herself into a sitting position. “Never stopped you before.”  
  
“Argh!” Elliot groaned in frustration. Shins at last free, he pulled them in and sat cross-legged, slightly self-conscious of his erection still pointing skyward. He buried his face in his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “...Where's Sarah, anyway?”

  
“Upstairs with the others. Said you were too cute to wake up. You're the last one asleep.” She lowered her voice conspiratorially and scooted closer to the head of the bed. “Though near as I can tell you really needed the rest.”  
  
Elliot winced, opening his eyes again and continuing with a frown, oblivious. “Ellen, our girlfriends aren't sixty feet away, we shouldn't be-”  
  
“Oh relax, will you? That was just a wakeup call. Worked, didn't it?”  
  
He blushed, erection strong as ever. “Yeah, but-”

  
Ellen sidled up even closer. “And come on, after last night I don't _quite_ see what you're so worried about.”

  
In that instant, it all came flooding back to Elliot's sleep-addled brain. Eyes wide, he remembered kissing a nude Sarah in the shower while his best friend and Grace were all over each other next to them. Finding the girls kissing in the bedroom. Making out with Grace... and then  _doing_  Grace while Tedd got it on with Sarah. Sliding into Grace from behind  _while she ate Sarah's pussy_.

  
Ellen grinned as his blush went about six shades darker and his erection twitched, reaching new heights. “Thought so.”

  
“... … I... how did you...?”  
  
“Sarah still can be pretty loud,” she replied simply, with a shrug. “Plus, she and Grace keep looking at Tedd and grinning at each other when they think nobody's looking.”

  
Elliot just buried his face in his hands again, out of exasperation as much as fatigue.

  
Ellen scooted up right in front of him, clapping her naked brother on the back. “Hey, c'mon, I'm  _congratulating_  you! You used to be such a goody two shoes. Didn't know you had it in you!”

  
He slowly looked back up at her face, dropping his hands to his sides. “...I didn't know  _Sarah_  had it in her,” he eventually replied, quietly.

  
“Really? Oh man, you are  _so_  going to tell me  _everything_!” Ellen gushed, her anticipation clear.

  
“Oh I am? And what if I don't really want to talk about it with people who weren't there?”

  
“I'm gonna hear all about it one way or the other sooner or later, between you and Grace. But hmm... tell ya what...”

  
Ellen shifted her weight, pushing her legs sideways out from under her, and leaned forward. Before Elliot could react, she had grabbed the base of his cock in one hand and captured the head in her mouth again. “Gah! Ellen!” he protested weakly before gasping as her silky-smooth tongue slid down against his underside. Ellen bobbed her head forward, taking more than two thirds of his length into her mouth this time and holding it for just a second, that lovely warmth filling his cock again and begging his hips to push forward just that little bit more. Then she slowly slid her lips back up, tongue rolling back and forth exquisitely the whole way, until she was just kissing the tip. At last she released it, giving it the lightest of pecks before looking up to her brother's now slightly-vacant face as she scooted back, sliding down off the bed.

  
She licked her lips as she stood, tasting the precum that had built up during their conversation. “How's this for incentive? Tell me all about last night and you just  _might_  get the rest of that blowjob later.” She winked at her twin. “In the mean time, get some clothes on and c'mon upstairs! Everybody's waiting for you!”

  
Elliot just sat on the bed cross-legged and addled as Ellen whirled on her heels and quickly slid out the bedroom door. He could hear her receding footsteps, then her distant voice as she ascended the stairs and spoke with the rest of his friends, no doubt assuring them he was on his way. Eventually, his eyes moved from the closed door down to his very persistent, saliva-moistened erection.

  
“...Dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I wrote of Beach Week during my burst of inspiriation and creativity a few years ago. I am midway through another EGS smutfic to get myself into the groove of writing again.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of my readers, who have inspired me to get back into the swing of things. I find people talking about this fic on the internet, five years later, and it warms my heart and makes me want to keep going at it. 
> 
> I encourage all of you to look up the work of NobodyInParticular, a fantastic artist who has created fanart of this fic (best place I know of to look for it is rule34, the original blog got deleted) and the work of Ungudtime, who has created innumerable fanarts of this fic as well as a wonderful spinoff, Beach Week Revisited! All can be found at his page, http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Ungudtime/profile/page/all
> 
> I would also like to thank CarcinoGeneticist as a helper who got me going, viewable at many many sites under that name, including at http://comics.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=1296893624


End file.
